Hijo de la luna
by KishinAzura
Summary: Por siglos se ha hablado de seres mitológicos y criaturas de la noche, siempre como protagonistas de historias de terror y antiguas leyendas. Es tiempo de que el mundo sepa que no todo es lo que parece. YAOI, advertencia de Lemon.
1. Noche01

_Nota: Este fic está dedicado a dos amigas que quiero con el alma. Aunque ellas puedan pensar lo contrario._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_(…) Y la sangre de tu vida será drenada.  
Así podrías en vano temblar  
Pues en la penumbra he de besarte,  
Y sobre el umbral de la muerte  
Cruzarás con espanto,  
Envuelta en mis fríos brazos. (…)  
_

**El Vampiro, **_Heinrich August Ossenfelder_

**CAPÍTULO I. UNA INVITACIÓN A LA GLORIA.**

**Tokio, Japón. Año 2019.**

Su nombre era Sora, una periodista que estaba a punto de hacer historia.

Desde hacía un par de años, el mundo estaba siendo azotado por una tasa de mortalidad alarmante. Extrañas muertes coronaban las portadas de los periódicos: cadáveres aparecían en medio de la calle, sin una gota de sangre y dos o más pinchazos en sitios específicos del cuerpo. Sora, quien era una periodista de investigación, había logrado conseguir información de los laboratorios forenses de la policía. Fuentes confiables le habían dicho que incluso algunas de las víctimas demostraron claras intenciones de salir caminando de la morgue.

De la misma fuente recibió la información de un grupo que parecía estar aún por encima del FBI. Ellos se estaban encargando del asunto de la renuencia de las víctimas a permanecer muertas.

Sora también había logrado seguir el rastro del misterioso grupo, consiguiendo información sobre su participación en casos similares en diferentes países. El mundo estaba hecho un caos por esas muertes y sólo este extraño grupo era el único que parecía poder arreglar el desastre, si bien no habían detenido las muertes. Sora estaba decidida a averiguar de qué se trataba todo lo que estaba sucediendo y sobre el grupo que actuaba en las sombras.

Finalmente, después de muchos meses de investigación y persecución Sora estaba a punto de darse por vencida, aceptar que era casi imposible acercarse más al extraño grupo, que parecía siempre estar un paso más adelante que ella.

Una noche, a eso de las 10pm, salía del edificio del periódico donde trabajaba, caminaba por el estacionamiento que estaba totalmente vacío hacia el único auto que quedaba. Caminó hasta estar a menos de un metro del vehículo, cuando una extraña brisa fría le tumbó los papeles de la mano. Cuando logró levantarse se llevó un susto que le hizo brincar y votó casi todos los papeles y carpetas, de nuevo.

Había una figura apoyada al lado de la puerta del auto, mirándola, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Era alto, rubio, de espalda ancha y piernas largas, se veía tan orgulloso e imponente que Sora se sintió como una campesina que tenía el honor de que un Rey se dignara a mirarla. Tenía los ojos azules y su mirada fría parecía clavársele en lo más profundo de su alma, desvestirla, violarla sin que ella pudiese o quisiera hacer nada. La presencia, la mirada de aquel hombre la encendía y no tenía idea de por qué ejercía semejante poder sobre ella. Lo peor de todo fue que, aún en medio del susto y la potente excitación que le causó, ella lo reconoció: era uno de los hombres del misterioso grupo que se hacía cargo de las muertes que ella misma estaba investigando.

-Vaya, me dio un susto de muerte usted. ¿Se…se le… ofrece algo?- dijo ella tratando de recuperar la compostura.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándola, casi sin pestañear. Bajó la mirada y luego la subió lentamente, como si estuviese examinando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sora y ella se sintió totalmente desnuda ante él. Luego él se encaminó hasta donde ella estaba, se agachó y recogió los papeles; Sora no podía moverse, se sentía completamente intimidada por el rubio. Él se levantó, abrió las carpetas y vio fotografías de unas personas saliendo de la morgue a medianoche, metiendo cadáveres en una camioneta, incluso él aparecía en algunas de las fotos. Ella vio las fotos e hizo un intento de moverse, de quitarle los documentos que, para la periodista eran importantes. No tenía intenciones de dejar que aquel hombre las viera, ya que, si el grupo era tan poderoso como ella pensaba podía meterse en problemas; ¿por qué otra razón estaría ese sujeto en el estacionamiento, a esas horas de la noche si no para darle una lección y que no metiera sus narices de periodista donde no debía?.

Intentó quitarle los papeles pero la voz del sujeto canceló todo sus planes.

-No te muevas- dijo él en un tono firme y potente, sin dejar de revisar los papeles.

Ahí supo Sora que estaba realmente en problemas. La voz de aquel hombre, fuerte y un poco ronca entró por sus oídos y paralizó todos sus músculos, tomando el control de todo su cuerpo hasta de su cerebro.

-Parece que de verdad has logrado seguirnos un poco la pista. Sólo un poco- dijo él.

El hombre levantó el rostro y la miró directo hacia los ojos pero ella no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, le parecía demasiado profunda, demasiado impactante y poderosa. Bajó la vista y se encontró con que el sujeto le devolvía los papeles. Ella, aún temerosa los tomó, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que él se le acercó aún más hasta que sintió sus labios rozando su cuello.

-No te muevas. Solo te falta una prueba más que superar- le susurró él al oído.

Lo siguiente que Sora supo, fue que las luces del estacionamiento se apagaron de pronto, unas manos se cerraron sobre su cintura y la acercaron al cuerpo del rubio, mientras que sus potentes brazos la abrazaron lenta y sensualmente. Ella sólo alcanzó a levantar las manos y ponerlas sobre el duro pecho del hombre, en un intento por conservar cierta distancia entre los dos cuerpos pero le fue absolutamente imposible, la fuerza del rubio era descomunal. La chica sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero ¿escapar de qué?, ¿qué tenía pensado hacer él con ella? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando de pronto su visión se nubló y sintió que la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos se disiparon y el suelo desapareció. Por un momento estuvo absolutamente segura de que se desmayaría, ya no veía nada y lo único que la separaba de caer al suelo eran los brazos del rubio.

Pasaron varios segundos aunque a ella le pareció una eternidad. De pronto la luz del estacionamiento volvió de golpe al igual que Sora volvió a la realidad. Sintió que podía volver a mantenerse en pie, el rubio la había soltado y se pasaba los dedos por los labios como si estuviese saboreando algo y una mirada coqueta se dibujaba en su rostro. Ella se sentía aturdida, tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba soñolienta, no podía armar un sólo pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, era como si estuviera y no estuviera ahí al mismo tiempo.

De pronto otra figura apareció casi de la nada. Ella la vio, era otro hombre un poco más bajo que el rubio, tenía el cabello largo y de color verde. Sora trató de detallarlo pero pronto la ancha espalda del rubio le tapó la visión. Al hombre no parecía preocuparle que ella escapara, y claro, cómo no, si ella misma sentía que no podía moverse.

-¿Que tal nuestra intrépida periodista?

-Está muy bien. Ha logrado conseguir algo de información pero nada realmente importante. Trabajaré con ella- dijo el rubio

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?, tiene cara de que se va desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, es un poco débil.

-Y tú le sacaste "información personal".

-Eso también.

Aun cuando Sora no podía ver los rostros de los hombres escuchó toda la conversación y percibió los cambios en las voces: un ligero tono de reproche en la voz del peliverde, un tono de picardía en la voz del rubio…

-¿No habrás sacado más…información de la que tenías que sacar?

-Ya te dije que es débil- dijo el rubio riendo- anda, no me regañes.

Esta vez pudo percibir cariño en la voz del rubio que se acercó más al peliverde, ambos ignorando completamente a la chica que trataba de recuperar el control de sus pensamientos y sentidos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?, ¿Ahora si nos vamos a casa, verdad?- preguntó el rubio, apartando cariñosamente uno de los mechones verdes del rostro del otro chico.

-…no, hay un caso en un pueblo pequeño de Rusia,Alandino, en la provincia de Olast. Quieren que lo atienda.

En ese momento, Sora vio como el rubio se separaba del peliverde mientras la temperatura del ambiente bajaba súbitamente y ella empezaba a recobrar el control de su cuerpo y a sentirse muy nerviosa, su instinto de conservación le decía que corría peligro.

-¿Qué?

-No te molestes, por favor. Estas perdiendo el control sobre la chica- dijo el peliverde

-No me importa. ¿Por qué diablos te están enviando tan lejos?, ¿Cuando vamos?

-…Voy solo.

El ambiente se volvió aún más frio, una fina capa de escarcha cubrió el suelo y los autos y Sora sintió como el frio se clavaba en sus huesos obligándola a abrazarse e hizo un intento por huir pero captó la mirada del peliverde que la paralizó.

-Imposible, ellos mismos fueron los que dijeron que debíamos ir en parejas, lo único en lo que he estado de acuerdo ¡¿y ahora se antojan de enviarte solo?!

-La chica…- dijo el peliverde mirándola.

-¡Me importa un bledo la chica!, ¡no vas a ir solo, ni lo pienses!

Mientras más se molestaba el rubio más se helaba el aire. Sora sintió como el aire frio se clavaba como dagas en sus pulmones, negándole el preciado oxigeno y supo que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí inmediatamente. El rubio, obstinado, percibió el intento de escape de la chica y se volvió hacia ella volcando todo su poder y su furia sobre el débil cuerpo que cayó pesadamente al suelo y sintió como una enorme presión le aplastaba los huesos y los órganos. Lanzó un grito de dolor, asfixiada por la presión. De pronto esta desapareció, cuando Sora levantó el rostro vio que el peliverde se había atravesado entre ella y su compañero. Estaba protegiéndola de la oleada de ira del rubio pero ahora él mismo también estaba cargado de rabia y parecía tan peligroso como el otro.

-¡¡Basta!!,¡ella no tiene la culpa, la necesitamos, lo sabes, no descargues tu rabia contra ella! ¡Ya sé que estás molesto, yo también lo estoy pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos acabar con lo que está pasando en el mundo!.

Luego el peliverde se agachó y tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas. Ella se sobresaltó al sentirlas tan frías pero supuso que sería por el frío que los rodeaba. Ella no entendía nada, no entendía cómo el rubio podía tener semejante poder, ¿cómo hacía para controlar la temperatura del estacionamiento y qué era esa presión que había sentido?. Sobre todo, ¿quiénes eran ellos?, ¿tendría el peliverde el mismo poder que su compañero de ojos azules?.

-Por favor, discúlpalo, tiene mal carácter- dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

Todavía le dolía el cuerpo por la presión y no pudo corresponder a la sonrisa amable del chico, pero pronto sintió una oleada de aire tibio que le calmó el dolor y la encerró en una especie de burbuja de calor que la protegió del frio amenazador de afuera. Ella levantó la vista y vio la preocupación en el rostro del rubio pero él no la miraba a ella sino al peliverde que ahora se levantaba y lo encaraba. Su voz sonó suave, dulce y Sora se sintió conmovida.

-No quiero irme sabiendo que estas molesto. No soy ningún niño y soy todo menos débil, puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien solo, lo sabes.

-¿Fue ese idiota de tu hermano otra vez, no?, tiene…"siglos" queriendo separarme de ti.

-Averiguaré quien dio la orden y se arrepentirá por esto, no importa quien sea, te lo prometo. Pero ahora debo irme, dime que no estás molesto, por favor-dijo el peliverde colocando su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del rubio.

-No puedo decirte eso, pero puedo decirte que no estoy molesto contigo. Déjame acompañarte, además ¿cómo te vas a comunicar con esa gente?.

-No, debes trabajar con la chica. Y recuerda que tú me enseñaste a hablar ruso.

Luego el rubio bajó la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que brotara un hilo de sangre, luego levantó el rostro y se acercó al otro hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, Sora estaba estupefacta, completamente ignorada por los dos jóvenes sintió como una nueva ola de calor, de excitación, de hambre invadía su cuerpo. De nuevo, una emoción ajena a ella. Vio al peliverde morderse el labio inferior, un gesto que encendió al rubio que atrapó los labios del otro, abrazándolo como si le doliera que tuvieran que separarse. Sora estaba aturdida y mareada por el despliegue de emociones que sentía; pronto notó que la burbuja que la protegía desaparecía y que la temperatura volvía a la normalidad. Supo que la protección que había puesto el peliverde alrededor de ella se desvanecía debido a que había perdido la concentración al entregarse al beso apasionado de su compañero. Luego el rubio se separó de los labios del otro y lo abrazó fuertemente por varios segundos hasta que les tocó separarse.

-Te llamaré la cantidad de veces que me dé la gana y más si no sé nada de ti, no me interesa la maldita cuenta telefónica ni la tarjeta de crédito, les dejaré a la fundación una deuda que los hará llorar.

El peliverde se echó a reír ante el comentario del rubio y éste recobró la mirada pícara, atrevida y coqueta de siempre.

-Ya me voy, no me retengas más. Cuídate, por favor, corres más peligro que yo- dijo el peliverde.

-Nadie puede conmigo, lo sabes.

-Ayuda a la chica, trátala bien, la dejaste muy débil.

Dicho esto se miraron por varios segundos, se contemplaron como tratando de recordar cada aspecto del rostro del otro, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían y no fueran a verse de nuevo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Luego el peliverde se encaminó hacia la oscuridad despareciendo de la vista de la chica que lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó. El rubio no pudo voltearse a verlo partir, solo cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no podía sentir la presencia del otro. Solos de nuevo el rubio fijó la vista en la chica.

-¿Y tú por qué sigues en el suelo?.

Ciertamente era una muy buena pregunta. La burbuja de calor había ayudado a Sora a recobrar su salud y autocontrol y ya no tenía razones para permanecer en el suelo. Pero la forma en que el chico formuló la pregunta se le antojó odiosa, fría y poco amable. Era muy diferente al otro muchacho y se preguntó qué habría visto él en ese chico tan frío y arrogante.

-Créeme, yo también se lo pregunto a veces, pero él sólo sonríe y dice que no sabe quien fue el idiota que dijo que la frialdad y la arrogancia eran defectos y no cualidades dignas de ser atractivas- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Sora lo miró asombrada y él le sostuvo la mirada. Trató de levantarse cuando el chico la tomó de la mano y usó su propia fuerza para levantarla.

_-¿Me ha leído el pensamiento?- _se preguntó la chica.

-Creí que te había quedado claro, preciosa. Lo hice y lo sigo haciendo con toda la intención de demostrarte que no soy un hombre común y corriente. Y por eso estoy aquí. Tú estás investigando las muertes que nosotros estamos tratando de detener pero se nos ha hecho muy difícil y lamento decirte que será peor, pronto no podremos proteger a cada familia del planeta de sus enemigos y por eso hemos decidido revelarle al mundo toda la verdad sobre nosotros para así ayudarlos a ustedes a protegerse.

-¿A nosotros?

-Sí. Y tú eres una de las "elegidas" para entregarle esa verdad al mundo. Mi nombre es Hyoga, tal vez debí empezar por ahí, pero no te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo de conocerme, conocerás toda nuestra historia-dijo Hyoga mostrando una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿…Hyoga?

-Sí, exacto, Hyoga, ¿quieres decirme algo?

-¿Ya tendré tiempo de conocerte? ¡Vaya, sí que eres arrogante de verdad!

Hyoga enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno pequeña, no pienso casarme contigo así que poca importancia tiene que sea arrogante o no, además tengo motivos ¿no?- preguntó Hyoga guiñándole un ojo.

-Eh…bueno…- balbuceó la periodista. La galantería y sensualidad de Hyoga le robaba el aliento.

-Sí ya sé que sí tengo motivos, no tienes que decirlo. Bueno ahora, ve a tu casa, pasa la noche despierta y duerme todo el día porque pasaremos toda la noche juntos. Prepara tus cintas o lo que sea que uses porque escucharás horas de historia, todo desde que Shun y yo nos conocimos.

-¿Shun?

-Sí, a él ya lo viste, acaba de irse.

-ah… ¿te refieres a tu…_ novio?_- A la chica le pareció que no debía decir esa palabra así que solo la pensó pero Hyoga lo escuchó como si lo hubiera gritado.

-Ustedes humanos y sus títulos-dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco- No es solo eso, es mucho más pero ahora no lo entenderías. Cuando hablemos espero que lo hagas. Ahora vete y duerme todo el día, nos veremos en la noche.

Dicho esto Hyoga se dio la vuelta para retirarse y se encaminó hacia la oscuridad igual que lo había hecho Shun.

-¡Espera!, ¿cómo quieres que duerma con todo lo que ha pasado?! Además mañana tengo trabajo, ¡es imposible que duerma!

-No lo tienes, te dieron vacaciones, me encargué de eso. ¡Hasta mañana, preciosa!- dijo Hyoga sin voltearse.

Sora se quedó en el sitio, demasiado aturdida con todos los acontecimientos como para notar que estaba completamente sola en el estacionamiento sin ninguna prueba de que aquellos hombres hubiesen estado ahí. Tuvo que ordenarle a sus pies que se movieran, a su cuerpo que se metiera en el auto y a su cerebro que la llevara hasta su casa. Ya en su departamento, pensar en dormir le pareció hasta absurdo. Pasó toda la noche despierta, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y casi como si estuviese obedeciendo las órdenes de Hyoga en cuanto amaneció se metió a la cama con la seguridad de que, cuando despertara estaría a pocas horas de volver a ver a aquel hombre y por fin tendría respuestas a la enorme cantidad de preguntas que tenía.


	2. Noche 02

_**Noche. 02**_

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Sora despertó. Revisó el reloj y la contestadora le avisaba que tenía un mensaje. Tocó el botón y escuchó la voz de su jefa saliendo de la pequeña máquina.

_¡Hola, Sora! discúlpame que te llame tan tarde, no quería importunarte con ese asunto tan urgente del que me habló tu primo lejano. Espero que todo esté bien, por favor, tómate el tiempo que necesites, encontré a alguien que te sustituirá perfectamente, no te preocupes por nada y encárgate de tu problema, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme. Hasta luego. _

_-¿Primo lejano? ¿Mi problema? ¿Qué le habrá dicho ese sujeto?_

Sora hizo una nota mental, debía recordar preguntarle a Hyoga qué le había dicho a su editora en jefe. Tenía que prepararse así que se levantó, fue a su estudio y preparó la computadora para que estuviese lista cuando llegara el extraño sujeto que seguía ocupando sus pensamientos. Luego puso agua a calentar en la bañera y esperó a estuviese hasta la mitad para agregarle esa fragancia de rosas que tanto le encantaba. Mientras la bañera se llenaba del líquido ella se miró en el espejo; aun cuando no lo decía era realmente hermosa: tenía las facciones redondeadas, los ojos almendrados eran de un castaño claro y su cabello negro caía en bucles enmarcando su rostro bronceado.

Luego de un par de minutos, la bañera estuvo lista y ella se metió hasta dejar sólo su rostro fuera del agua y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por los aromas que llenaban el cuarto de baño.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya había anochecido. En la época en la que estaban los días eran mucho más cortos y oscurecía temprano, por lo que calculó que debían ser entre las 6 y 6:30 pm así que se levantó, se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió del baño, directo a la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse algo de comer, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al salir se encontró a Hyoga, mirando una revista y sentado con las piernas estiradas cómodamente en la barra que ella usaba como mesa para comer.

-Que bien, pensé que me iba a tocar ir a rescatarte de la bañera- dijo Hyoga, aún hojeando la revista.

Él levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la figura semidesnuda de la estupefacta periodista. De pronto, ella vio una mirada sensual que inundaba el rostro del rubio. Ella todavía estaba mojada y la toalla le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, por lo que él pudo contemplar sus torneadas y largas piernas, las cuales devoró con la mirada. Ella sintió como si la toalla se hubiese caído, con la mirada que Hyoga le dedicaba y no podía evitar sentirse excitada por eso.

-Es peligroso salir así frente a un hombre ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó él.

-Oh, disculpa…pensé que estaba, no se… ¿En mi casa, quizás?

Hyoga se echó a reír por el chiste cargado de sarcasmo de la chica. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta acorralarla, mientras ponía las manos contra la pared, una a cada lado del rostro de ella. Sora sintió que se desmayaría cuando Hyoga se acercó hasta su cuello y empezó a olerla desde su hombro hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a la caricia, cuando recordó al peliverde.

-¿No se… supone que tienes… novio?- dijo ella.

Hyoga se echó a reír de nuevo, se apartó de la muchacha, y volvió a sentarse en la silla, se cruzó de brazos y adoptó su mejor pose sexy y coqueta.

-Hablando en tu idioma, sí, tengo novio, pero créeme, a él no le molesta eso.

-Es el novio ideal entonces.

-Ya te dije que es mucho más que eso. Vamos, vístete si no quieres que cambie de opinión. Tenemos trabajo que hacer y cuando te diga lo primero que tengo que decirte…creo que no estarás tan tranquila estando semidesnuda frente a mí, ni tan deseosa de que te toque. O tal vez esa última parte sí, a algunos de ustedes les gusta lo prohibido y peligroso- dijo él, mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa pícara.

Sora se quedó asombrada con el atrevimiento del rubio. Definitivamente le parecía un hombre completamente diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese conocido, incluso no le importó que él la hubiera dejado en evidencia, con respecto a lo que le hacía sentir; simplemente no podía esperar para saber a qué se refería con todo lo que había dicho, así que caminó hasta su habitación, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se reunió con Hyoga en el estudio.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Sora miró a Hyoga, quien estaba apoyado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Él la miró y se echó a reír.

-Tengo que darte las gracias, Sora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento nervioso.

-Vaya, tan atrevido que eres, tantas cosas que me has dicho en menos de 24 horas ¿Y ahora estás nervioso? Me parece que será tremenda historia entonces. Empezaré por preguntarte si quieres beber algo.

-Sí, quiero beber algo- dijo él, riendo- pero no puedo hacerlo o todo mi autocontrol se irá volando al quinto infierno. No te preocupes, ya me darás algo más tarde, tal vez.

Sora vio un destello de malicia en los ojos azules del rubio que le erizó la piel.

-Bueno, entonces déjame hacer la primera pregunta: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Me refiero al grupo.

-Somos, cómo dijiste, un grupo que actúa desde hace cientos de años en todas partes del mundo. Nos encargamos de los casos a los que la policía no puede atribuirle una explicación decente que pueda dar a la prensa. Lamentablemente la humanidad no está lista para enfrentarse a la existencia de ciertas… criaturas. Lo que está pasando en el mundo tiene mucho que ver con nosotros. Los asesinos están desangrando a sus víctimas, bebiendo hasta la última gota de su sangre, matándolas o sólo bebiendo un poco para pasar a esos humanos a sus filas y crear un ejército. Su intención es la de sembrar el pánico, para que cuando se revelen, la humanidad no tenga manera de actuar lo suficientemente rápido como para protegerse y ellos puedan poner a todo el planeta bajo su control.

-Vaya, todo lo que has dicho sólo me genera más preguntas. A ver, empecemos por el grupo ¿Tienen nombre?

-No que yo sepa, la mayoría de los miembros llaman al grupo "La Fundación", pero es más por el sitio donde operamos que por otra cosa. Yo los llamo "dolor de cabeza".

-Dices que actúan desde hace cientos de años. ¿Son como una sociedad secreta, familias adineradas que se toman la justicia con sus propias manos?

-Adinerados, sí, familia, puede ser, pero para mí, Shun es mi única familia. Con respecto a lo de la justicia, sólo tomamos los casos que sabemos son "especiales", no nos encargamos de nada más.

-Dices que no son familia, entonces ¿Cómo mantienen vivo al grupo, no lo pasan de padre a hijo, por ejemplo?

-No, s…

-Ah, pero qué mal educada soy ¿No tienes hambre?

-Sí, mucha, culpa tuya de hecho.

-De acuerdo ¿Te preparo algo?- dijo ella, sonriendo. Sentía que él disfrutaba de algún chiste privado, que por supuesto ella pasaba por alto.

Hyoga sonrió.

-No, gracias. Yo… no como, Sora.

-¿Que no comes, dices? ¿De qué vives entonces, cariño, del Prahna?- preguntó Sora, riendo.

Luego ella se levantó dispuesta a buscar qué comer en la cocina, pero la puerta del estudio se cerró sola.

-No del Prahna, de la sangre.

Sora no se atrevió a voltear hacia Hyoga. De nuevo su instinto de conservación gritaba dentro de ella como una alarma contra incendios.

-La razón por la que sólo nosotros nos encargamos de los casos "especiales", es porque se trata de seres como nosotros, a los que sólo sus iguales o seres aún más poderosos, pueden detener. Es la misma razón por la que no como, ni bebo nada y por la que el grupo se mantiene vivo, sin pasar el "deber" a un hijo.

En ese momento, Sora no pudo contenerse más y se volvió hacia el rubio, que permanecía sentado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados, pero tenía un semblante muy serio. Él sabía que ahora le tocaba decir lo más importante y le preocupaba un poco la reacción de la chica.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?

-…Que los miembros del grupo hemos sido siempre los mismos. Que yo no como, ni bebo nada que no sea sangre, que es lo único que me alimenta.

Sora lo miró boquiabierta y estalló en una risa casi maniática.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto, una broma?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

-No, no estoy loco. ¿Crees que dejaría ir a Shun hasta Rusia solo, si esto no fuese serio e importante?

-¡Me importa un carajo tu novio, no sé como accedí a esto! ¡¿Me viste cara de estúpida, te estás burlando de mí?!

-Jamás haría tal cosa- dijo él, tranquilamente.

-Esto es increíble, me dejé engañar por ti. Ahora que lo pienso: ¡¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?!-Preguntó Sora, hiperventilando.

-Puedo entrar a donde yo quiera. Si me dejas explicarte…

-¡¡No, señor, no me interesa escucharte, voy a llamar a la policía, al jefe de la policía específicamente!!- dijo Sora, dirigiéndose histérica hacia el teléfono.

-Oh, aprovecha para saludarlo de mi parte y a las pequeñas también, son adorables, pero a su esposa pásala por alto, me cae horriblemente mal.

La morena contempló el teléfono, atónita, mientras del otro lado, la voz del jefe de la policía saludaba al vacío. Entendió el mensaje que Hyoga le estaba dando, así que colgó, sabiendo que estaba totalmente sola y pensando que bien merecido se lo merecía, si había dejado entrar a su casa a un psicópata desquiciado.

-No soy eso que piensas. Y no estás sola, pero la policía, específicamente la policía japonesa, está bajo mis órdenes, al menos mientras yo siga aquí en la ciudad- dijo Hyoga

_-¡Llamaré al Primer Ministro, tiene que ser con él, la figura más alta del parlamento, pero no tengo su número!_

-Si quieres puedo dártelo, pero dudo que quiera hablarte de nosotros, se le pidió que no dijera nada a nadie. Además ¿Qué le dirás? "Señor Primer Ministro hay un hombre en mi casa"- dijo Hyoga, riéndose.

-¡¡No, no sé qué le voy a decir!! ¡¡Y deja de meterte en mi maldita cabeza!!.

-Tu cabeza no está maldita, Sora y te aconsejo que te calmes. Todo lo que está pasando es muy real y ya te dije que no estás sola, a partir de este momento, estás bajo mi protección, pero tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. Sora, soy un vampiro.

-¡Oh, Dios!- dijo ella.

La chica sintió como las piernas dejaban de sostenerla y tuvo que sentarse para no caerse. Hyoga sabía que esto pasaría, podía sentir la confusión y la conmoción en la mente de la chica. Era tan fuerte la impresión, que a él mismo lo mareaba. Aun así continuó.

-Todo el grupo lo es…

-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes pandilla de locos, tenga controlada a la policía japonesa? No puede…

-Nosotros no respondemos a nadie que no sea la Interpol y la ONU y por supuesto cuando tenemos que trabajar en algún país, sólo el Presidente se entera de nuestra presencia en su nación.

-¿Por qué nadie…?

-¿Ha dicho nada nunca? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría tu pueblo si tú, como máximo líder, les dices que te reuniste con un grupo de vampiros, que se va a encargar de los casos de muertes causadas por otros vampiros en tu vecindario? Sería una buena manera de salir volando del cargo, directo a un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Dios mío, no puedo creer esto, es imposible…

-Todo lo que viste y sentiste anoche te muestra lo que soy. Lo que somos.

-¿Lo que...? ¿El otro sujeto…?

-Shun, sí, él también…

-Dios…- dijo ella llevándose las manos al rostro.

-¿Puedes dejar a tu Dios fuera de esto, Sora? Enfócate, entiendo que es difícil asimilarlo todo de golpe, pero debes hacerlo. Hubo un momento en la historia que la humanidad dejó de creer en nuestra existencia. Estábamos bien así, pero ahora un grupo de vampiros rebeldes quiere hacerse con el control del mundo, ya eso te lo dije.

Nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo encargándonos del desastre que dejan, pero cada vez ese grupo se hace más grande y se vuelven más temerarios. Por eso nosotros decidimos revelarnos antes que ellos, que la gente sepa que tiene aliados, que son tanto, o más poderosos que sus enemigos y sobre todo, que sepan cómo protegerse.

Para eso tienen que conocer nuestra historia y hemos elegido a personas específicas, que puedan exponerla al público y tú eres una de esas personas. Nos has perseguido durante meses, has buscado fervientemente la información que ahora yo te ofrezco, pero tienes que jurarme que podrás con la carga.

-Pero… me tildarán de loca.

-No lo harán, la noticia se pronunciará en todo el planeta al mismo tiempo, en países específicos; el Presidente de cada nación, un representante de la Interpol, uno de la ONU y dos de los nuestros, estará en cada una de las ruedas de prensa, apoyando la noticia. Tú serás quien lo diga aquí en Japón y yo estaré contigo.

Primero, para que la gente te crea, tienes que conocernos; segundo, sabemos que exponer tu cara y tu voz para decir semejante cosa puede ser riesgoso para tu carrera, así que decidimos que ustedes, los periodistas elegidos, deberían conocer absolutamente toda la historia de nosotros. Así logramos que ustedes se involucren con nosotros y después que se divulgue la noticia, pueden hacer lo que quieran con la información, publicar un libro, crear una novela, lo que te dé la gana, siempre y cuando esté apegado a la verdad. Es nuestra manera de pagarles por aceptar la misión. Una vez que la gente se convenza de que existimos, lo siguiente que pasará es que estarán deseosos de saber hasta el más mínimo detalle y como sólo ustedes tendrán esa información; imagínate la cantidad de libros que podrías vender, por ejemplo, o lo que pagarían por un guión.

En ese momento la expresión en el rostro de Sora cambió. Hyoga sabía perfectamente cómo manipular a un humano, qué botones tocar.

-La gente se volverá loca, habrá caos en el mundo- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes por eso, está decisión la tomamos hace muchísimo tiempo y estamos trabajando en ese detalle, tenemos como controlar a la población.

-¿Pero todos los periodistas tendremos la misma información?

-No. Hay otros trabajando con otros periodistas, cada uno contando su historia. Tú tendrás la mía y la de Shun y todos nos conocemos, así que en algún punto yo los mencionaré a ellos y ellos a nosotros.

El rubio guardó silencio, esperando a que la chica asimilara toda la información que él había descargado sobre ella. Sora, por su parte, no podía estar más asombrada, tenía las manos bien juntas sobre su regazo y temblaba ligeramente.

-Entonces realmente eres… eres….

Hyoga esperó.

-Eres… eres…

-…Dilo. Dilo y repítelo las veces que sea necesario, convéncete de ello - dijo él suavemente, acercándose lentamente hasta ella, por primera vez, desde que le dijera lo que es.

-Eres… un vampiro- susurró ella.

Sora lo miró. Pensó en todas las emociones que él le había hecho sentir, en los extraños cambios de temperatura, en la presión, en la mirada salvaje y poderosa que le hacía bajar la cabeza, en el porte imponente de aquel hombre, que la hacía sentir como una hormiga, en el ferviente deseo que tenía de arrancarse la ropa y dejar que él hiciera con ella lo que se le antojara.

Recordó cuando él dijo que tenía hambre y que era culpa de ella. ¿Se refería a su sangre, quería beber su sangre? En medio de sus pensamientos logró detallar cada aspecto de rostro. Era muy blanco, pero no pálido, sus ojos eran a primera vista azules, aunque a ella le parecía que cambiaban de color. Su cabello era de un rubio dorado, el color más bello que jamás hubiese visto y las líneas de su rostro eran casi perfectas: su nariz perfilada, los labios carnosos y rosados y la mandíbula cuadrada estaba cubierta por una muy fina y suave capa de vellos dorados, como si no se hubiese afeitado en apenas un par de días.

Era un hombre realmente hermoso, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

_-Dios, ejerce tanta fascinación en mí. Me tiene completamente dominada, se adueñó de mi mente, de mi cuerpo, de mis deseos ¿Realmente querrá beber mi sangre?_

-Siento decirte que sí quiero hacerlo. Ya lo hice una vez, anoche, sólo para saber si eres digna de confianza. Y quiero volver a hacerlo, pero no puedo ahora. Dime si vas a aceptar escucharme porque eso es lo más importante.

-¿Pero no debes… alimentarte?- preguntó ella.

Se sorprendió de escuchar sus propias palabras, de sentir deseos de pertenecerle.

-Sí, debo hacerlo, pero deja que yo me ocupe de mi hambre y tú haz lo que sabes hacer. ¿Puedo contar contigo, Sora?

-Sí. Cuenta conmigo, Hyoga.

Él sonrió. De pronto su celular sonó.

-Es Shun- dijo él, mirando la pantalla.

-Bien, yo necesito un trago definitivamente- dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación.

Hyoga vio a Sora salir del estudio y levantó la tapa del teléfono para atender la llamada, la única importante para él. De hecho, sólo otros dos de la fundación tenían el número de Hyoga, nadie más, nunca le había interesado estrechar lazos con los otros miembros, a menos que fuero para complacer a Shun. Sin embargo, ahora él no era lo único que los unía, si no también el ferviente deseo de todos ellos de detener a los vampiros que amenazaban a la humanidad.

-Te habías tardado demasiado- dijo Hyoga.

-Lo sé, lo siento- dijo Shun, sonriendo-estaba reunido con la policía en la oficina.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, me tardé una hora en llegar desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Astana, hasta Alandino, te imaginarás mi aburrimiento. Fueron dos casos, con el primero pasé al menos cuatro horas cazándolo, era un vampiro bastante fuerte, la pelea duró como unos treinta minutos así que hay que darle crédito- dijo Shun, en tono divertido.

-¿Te lastimó?

De inmediato Hyoga supo que no debió preguntar eso y Shun se lo confirmó cuando escuchó un ronroneo nada amistoso, resonando en la garganta del peliverde.

-Como si no supieras la respuesta a esa pregunta- dijo Shun, aún expresando su molestia.

-Bueno, enójate todo lo que quieras, sabes que no te haré el menor caso, igual tenía que preguntar- dijo Hyoga

Shun suspiró, sabiéndose derrotado.

-Eres una causa perdida. Bueno, para serte sincero el tipo logró lanzarme contra un muro, pero sólo me aturdió por unos segundos. De resto no pasó nada del otro mundo. No te llamé antes porque cuando regresamos a la jefatura de policía, alguien llamó gritando como un loco.

-¿Otro caso?- preguntó el rubio.

- Si. Ya sabes, lo de siempre: tipo tirado en mitad de la calle, más pálido que un fantasma y con cara de haber visto lo peor que se te ocurra, cayó muerto al instante. Fue un "Susto de muerte", literalmente.

Hyoga se echo a reír ante el comentario del peliverde.

-El verdadero problema fue-continuó Shun- que cuando todo el mundo se reunió a verlo tirado mientras llamaban a la policía, el muy infeliz se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo.

De pronto Shun escuchó a Hyoga estallar de la risa del otro lado.

-¡Hyoga!-dijo Shun, en tono de reproche.

-¡Lo siento, me encanta cuando hacen eso!- dijo el rubio, aún doblado de la risa.

-Sí, bueno ahora tenemos a tres ancianas infartadas, niños corriendo despavoridos y hombres con los pantalones sucios. ¡Es un verdadero desastre!

Shun estaba recostado, apoyando la espalda en una de las patrullas, rodeado de algunos policías y aun cuando sabía que no le entendían lo que hablaba con Hyoga, trató de mantener un semblante serio, pero la risa del rubio era demasiado contagiosa. A él mismo le parecía demasiado graciosa la escena y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Cuando captó la mirada confundida de los agentes, decidió que era mejor alejarse de ahí y fue directo hasta el baño de la oficina de la jefatura.

-¡Dime que está grabado, por favor!- dijo Hyoga.

-Sí, creo que sí. Es increíble, las calles son de arena pero hay cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina, ¡Qué disparate!

-¡Tienes que conseguirme esa grabación!-dijo Hyoga, rogando como un niño pequeño.

-¡Qué cruel eres!- dijo Shun, riendo- Sí, si está grabado, lo conseguiré, te lo prometo, pero dime, ¿Cómo te va con la intrépida periodista?

-Ah, debe estar intoxicándose con alcohol para asimilar que está sola e indefensa en su casa y con un vampiro ¡Hasta se le ocurrió llamar al Primer Ministro!-dijo Hyoga.

Shun se echó a reír junto a Hyoga.

-Pobre niña. Seiya me dijo que la que le tocó a él, se desmayó un par de veces y cuando volvió en sí, trató de saltar por la ventana.-dijo el peliverde.

-Sí, bueno, ella no se ha desmayado porque no es ninguna damisela en desgracia. Desde que me vio, está ardiendo en deseos de que haga algo más que hablar. Y se puso peor cuando le dije que soy un vampiro. Creo que en cualquier momento se me va a lanzar encima.

-La entiendo- dijo Shun, riendo- ¿Qué harás si lo hace?

-Sí, ya sé que no debo hacer nada pero me lo pone difícil la chica. Créeme, toda la casa está inundada de ese olor, de su deseo, me está volviendo loco.

-¿…Tienes hambre?- preguntó Shun sensualmente.

-Averígualo tú mismo.

Shun aceptó la invitación, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, para magnificar la conexión entre ellos, a pesar de la distancia.

Pronto vio retazos del estudio de la chica, la vio a ella bebiendo en la cocina, decidiéndose a regresar al estudio y luego, volviendo por otro trago. Vio a Hyoga sentado con el celular en el oído y sintió su excitación, su deseo por la sangre de la chica. Pero el rubio tenía otro deseo, uno más grande; todo su cuerpo vibraba, ardía, sudaba. Shun apoyó la espalda en la pared, aún con los ojos cerrados y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, totalmente poseído por el hambre de Hyoga.

-Sé que sientes lo mismo- dijo Hyoga

La voz ronca del rubio encendió cada célula del cuerpo de Shun, provocándole un lujurioso quejido que enloqueció a Hyoga del otro lado del teléfono. Ambos se deseaban desesperadamente y la distancia sólo reforzaba esa sensación.

-Apresúrate, ¿Quieres?- dijo Hyoga.

Shun sonrió. De pronto todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Se levantó rápidamente, aun con el celular en el oído y se concentró en el olor extraño que acababa de percibir.

-Oye, ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí. Hay otro vampiro cerca.

Hyoga no dijo nada, pero sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Trató en lo posible de no preocuparse, debía recordar que Shun no era ninguna princesa atrapada en una torre, no, él era tanto o más fuerte que Hyoga.

-¿Es fuerte?- preguntó el rubio.

Después de unos segundos, Shun respondió.

-No cuelgues- dijo Shun.

-Qu…

Pero Shun no lo escuchó, se metió el celular en el bolsillo del largo abrigo negro y salió disparado de la oficina.


	3. Noche03

_**Noche.03**_

Afuera, varios agentes y su jefe preparaban a los perros, pues vieron movimiento en el parque que estaba al lado de jefatura de policía.

Ellos lo llamaban parque, aunque a Shun le parecía un bosque puesto que, de hecho sólo tenía una enorme cantidad de árboles.

El peliverde vio al grupo de agentes, pero se fue directo hacia el bosque de donde le llegaba el olor del otro ser. La conversación con Hyoga había dejado excesivamente excitado a Shun, quien ahora sentía un enorme deseo por cazar y el otro vampiro había llegado justo en el momento preciso.

Desde hacía un tiempo, los vampiros rebeldes habían cambiado de técnica atacando en los pueblos pequeños, con la esperanza de no captar la atención del grupo al que Hyoga y Shun pertenecían pero ellos habían logrado captar los nuevos movimientos y esta vez era él quien estaba ahí en ese pueblo casi abandonado y desde el principio el destino del pobre vampiro estuvo sellado.

Shun fue tan veloz que los agentes sólo vieron una estela negra dirigirse directo hacia los árboles.

Pronto se encontró corriendo al lado del otro vampiro, sólo separados por varias hileras de árboles que pasaban veloces entre ellos. El extraño era bastante rápido, aun así no era ni por error más rápido que Shun. Éste pronto se adelantó al otro vampiro y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se plantó en el camino de su presa y se fue contra el otro tan rápidamente que le fue imposible aminorar la velocidad o desviarse del camino. El choque entre ambos generó una onda que hizo explotar a los arboles más cercanos y los agentes que habían logrado alcanzarlos cayeron todos al suelo empujados por el impacto.

Ambos vampiros aterrizaron en la suave tierra. El extraño cayó pesadamente, mientras que Shun mantuvo el equilibrio y al tocar la tierra se agazapó como un felino, listo para atacar. El otro vampiro, enloquecido y aterrorizado se lanzó sin pensarlo y justo cuando Shun estuvo a centímetros del otro sujeto, éste trató de lanzarle un puñetazo que el peliverde esquivó sin dificultad, logrando ponerse detrás de su desdichado contrincante, lo tomó por el cuello con una mano y por la cabeza con la otra y con un rápido movimiento le partió el cuello en dos, casi separando la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, el cual cayó inerte en el suelo.

El jefe de la policía llegó justo en ese momento y vio a Shun parado frente al cadáver, mirándolo. Supo que el jefe había llegado y podía oír a los otros agentes ayudando a sus compañeros, pero no levantó la vista del cuerpo en la tierra. No podía hacerlo en ese momento, cuando el jefe lo miraba asombrado. Sabía que si levantaba el rostro aquel humano sabría exactamente lo que es, sus ojos lo delataban. Aún no era el momento de que el mundo lo supiera, así que tomó el celular de su bolsillo, complacido de que aún funcionaba y le habló al jefe, sin mirarlo.

-_Aquí está su muerto. No escapará de nuevo-_dijo Shun, en perfecto ruso.

Hyoga lo escuchó del otro lado y sonrió. Sora acababa de entrar en el estudio pero él no le prestó ni un gramo de atención, aún cuando le chocó el fuerte olor a alcohol.

Shun por su parte se alejó de los humanos, caminó por el bosque hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, se sentó, apoyó la espalda en un árbol y se pegó el teléfono al oído.

-No, no era fuerte- dijo Shun.

-¿Era el "muerto fugitivo"?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí, definitivamente Ghoul, no era vampiro. Ahora si esta muerto de verdad. Punto para nosotros.

-Ese es mi chico- dijo Hyoga en broma, mientras sonreía- ¿Eso significa que terminaste con Rusia?.

-Sí. En menos de una hora estaré en camino al aeropuerto y de ahí a Japón, te avisaré cuando esté montado en el avión.

Ninguno pronunció palabra, no era necesario, ya sabían cómo se sentían al saber que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo.

Shun colgó y el rubio vampiro se quedó sentado, apoyando los codos en los duros muslos y mirando la pantalla del celular, tratando en lo posible de no sentir esa odiosa punzada de dolor que aparecía en su pecho cada vez que se sentía demasiado alejado de Shun. Esa punzada era el recordatorio de una herida que aún no lograba cerrar, a pesar de que Shun ya no estaba lejos como en aquel momento. Aun así, para su dicha o desgracia tenía muy buena memoria y cada vez que su compañero se alejaba mucho, su corazón lo castigaba.

Levantó la vista y vio a Sora sentada frente a él, mirándolo. Esa era la chica que conocería todos sus secretos, lo conocería mejor que nadie, a excepción de Shun. Pensó que tal vez, cuando hablara, le contara todo, tal vez esa herida se cerraría definitivamente.

-Vaya, tan sumido en tus pensamientos estabas que no te diste cuenta de que estaba mirándote.- dijo ella, sonriendo- Nunca había visto a nadie mirar la pantalla del teléfono con tanta nostalgia.

Hyoga sonrió y bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia el pequeño aparato. Sora sonrió al pensar que estaba frente al que parecía ser un hombre común y corriente, que en realidad era todo menos eso.

Llamarlo solo "hombre" no le hacía justicia. No, aquel era un ser extraordinario, un ser sumamente poderoso, un viajero del tiempo, testigo del pasar de los siglos. Ella aún no tenía idea de qué edad tenía Hyoga realmente pero podía sentir su antigüedad y la parecía demasiado impresionante tener a un ser como él frente a ella.

-Tus pensamientos son realmente hermosos, me halagas- dijo Hyoga mirándola-Lo siento, no puedo evitar leer tu mente, estas demasiado entregada a mí, por eso puedo leerte como si fueses un libro abierto.

-Está bien, creo que puedo acostumbrarme- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿tu…compañero está bien?.

-Sí, gracias por no llamarlo "novio", yo no lo hago, me parece que se oye muy superficial y de hecho es hasta incorrecto en nuestro caso. Y si yo te parezco impresionante es porque todavía no lo has conocido a él. Sin embargo, eso cambiará pronto.

-¿Él vendrá?- preguntó ella, notando como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse.

Hyoga frunció el ceño al escuchar el latido salvaje del corazón de la morena.

-¿Por qué te pone tan nerviosa?, te va a estallar el corazón, niña, ¡no se te ocurra morirte ahora!.-Dijo él, riendo divertido.

-No tengo la menor idea, te lo juro. ¡¿Y qué es tan gracioso?!- dijo ella, indignada.

Él se echó a reír al ver el rostro de la chica, que se veía mucho más extrañada que él con la reacción involuntaria de su corazón.

-No te preocupes, es natural, si se le puede decir así. Aunque no sé por qué sucede, la mayoría de los humanos reacciona igual cuando él se acerca. Es un misterio incluso para él, pero yo tengo una teoría- dijo él rubio, sonriendo divertido- Aún así, siempre me da curiosidad ver lo que las personas sienten, ver sus rostros. Las mujeres terminan pensando que están deslumbradas por su belleza, pero no se dan cuenta de que reaccionan antes de verlo, así que no puede ser eso. Los hombres tratan en lo posible de no pensar, ya sabes.

-Sí, me imagino.

- En fin, a trabajar. Ya sabes lo que soy, ¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

-¿Eh?...ah, sí, claro, es sólo que no sé ni por dónde empezar!- dijo ella

-¿Acaso nunca has hecho una entrevista?- preguntó él, en tono burlón.

-¡Sí, claro, déjame ir a buscar mi manual para entrevistar a vampiros, ya sabes, sólo para refrescar la memoria!- dijo Sora, poniendo cara de indignación.

Hyoga rio de buena gana ante el chiste de la periodista.

-Anda, relájate- dijo él.

-Bueno, es que son tantas cosas. A ver, explícame cómo es eso de que algunos trabajadores de la morgue aseguran que algunos cadáveres no están tan muertos como deberían. Estos han demostrado un ferviente deseo de levantarse y pegar una carrera digna de un corredor olímpico.

De nuevo Hyoga empezó a reírse, inevitablemente contagiándole la risa a la morena.

-Sí, lo sé, me parece tan cómico eso, tengo una colección de videos de esos tipos emprendiendo la graciosa huida, te encantarían, te los puedo traer. Shun dice que soy cruel por eso, pero lo que me parece más cómico es la cara de los humanos, ¡eso no tiene precio! – dijo Hyoga, riéndose y poniendo cara de niño travieso.

-Pues Shun tiene razón- dijo ella, enarcando una ceja-¿Por qué pasa eso?, son humanos convertidos en vampiros ¿no?

-De hecho son Ghoul. El Ghoul era originalmente un demonio árabe, si bien ahora se ha extendido a otras partes del mundo.

No es vampiro porque pierde mucha de la inteligencia que tenía cuando era un humano. Aun así, son seres astutos y lo suficientemente hábiles como para montar una que otra trampa y funcionan bien como ejercito. Son más depredadores carroñeros que otra cosa, generalmente habitan en los cementerios, sagrados o profanos. Por eso salen corriendo, parece que lo llevan impreso en la sangre o algo así, el de refugiarse en los cementerios en cuanto "nacen". Ahí suelen hacer toda clase de rituales macabros que generalmente termina con una amena cena de cadáveres en descomposición como plato principal.

Asqueroso, si me lo preguntas.

-¿Para qué crean a estos seres tan horribles?-preguntó Sora, poniendo cara de asco.

-Son "carne de cañón". Muchos vampiros se creen demasiado importantes como para dar su sangre y su fuerza a cualquier humano así que dejan que se conviertan en Ghouls.

-Parece que no cualquier humano es merecedor de tal "honor".

-En opinión de algunos vampiros así es, pero la verdad es que no todos los humanos pueden convertirse en vampiros. Algunos no lo soportan y se vuelven locos.

-¿Y Drácula, él existió realmente?.

-¿Te refieres al príncipe Vlad? Es un gran sujeto si soportas sus excentricidades. El vampiro más famoso de la historia, ¿Sabías que él inventó las armas biológicas?; enviaba hombres enfermos disfrazados al campo enemigo para contagiar a los del ejercito contrario. Está en Rumania, protegiendo a los suyos, él forma parte del grupo de hecho. Sí, existe- concluyó Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros.

Sora sentía que pronto necesitaría otro trago.

-¿Y qué hay de todo lo que se dice por ahí de los vampiros?, es decir, el agua bendita, el ajo, la luz del sol… ¿Algo de eso es cierto?- preguntó ella.

-El uso del ajo data de la edad media. Se colocaba en las puertas y las ventanas de las casas para ocultar el olor a sangre, sobre todo cuando había mujeres con el período. Pero no hacen daño ni ocultan nada en realidad, igual que el agua bendita. Con respecto a la luz del sol, ésta si hace daño pero sólo a vampiros jóvenes. Los más antiguos desarrollan una respetable resistencia a la luz. No los verás bronceándose en la playa, pero pueden salir sin chamuscarse.

-Espera, ¿Qué edad hay que tener para ser "un vampiro joven"?.

-Hasta los 200 años puedes decir que eres joven, al menos a mi parecer. He conocido muchos vampiros de esa edad que son tan débiles que es ridículo que sigan existiendo. La cuestión es que no todos los vampiros llegan a esa edad y una menor cantidad llega a tener 500, 1000 años o más, pero cuando lo logran son virtualmente indestructibles.

Para Sora fue imposible ocultar la impresión cuando escuchó semejantes cifras. Hyoga sonrió, le encantaba ver las distintas expresiones que ella podía poner. Pensó que se divertiría aun más cuando escuchara el resto.

-Santo dios, ¿¿Quién podría vivir más de 500 años??- preguntó ella.

La expresión pícara en el rostro del rubio extrañó a Sora. De pronto la idea le vino de golpe.

-Espera, ¿Qué edad tienes tu?- preguntó ella.

Hyoga sonrió.

-Oficialmente tengo 23 años, o al menos es la edad que tenía cuando me convertí en vampiro- dijo él.

-ok… ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Hace exactamente 671 años- dijo é,l con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Sora se hubiera caído de no haber estado sentada.

-¡Válgame Dios! ¡Esto es increíble!- dijo ella.

-Eso me incluye en la categoría de los "virtualmente indestructibles"- dijo él.

-¿¿Y esas cosas tan extrañas que sentí anoche, los cambios de temperatura y todo eso, lo provocaste tu??

-Sí. Tengo mal carácter y eso se ve reflejado en la manifestación de mis poderes. Cuando mezclas eso con un problema con Shun tienes como resultado todo lo que sentiste anoche.

-Sí, entiendo. Háblame de eso por favor, de los poderes.

-¿De los míos o de los poderes de los vampiros en general?

-¿Que acaso hay una categoría exclusiva para ti?- preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja de nuevo.

-Según Shun sí, yo realmente nunca le he prestado mucha atención a eso, sólo me preocupo por otro vampiro cuando es una amenaza potencial, pero eso no sucede muy a menudo.

Todos podemos leer la mente y tenemos los sentidos más agudos del mundo. Vemos perfectamente bien en la oscuridad, escuchamos, olemos, sentimos mejor que cualquier ser vivo o muerto de la tierra.

También somos muy fuertes, un vampiro joven generalmente es tan fuerte como unos 20 hombres grandes, pueden escalar paredes, dar saltos de varios metros de altura y correr más rápido que el guepardo, que es el animal más veloz del mundo. Todo eso sin cansarse, por supuesto. A medida que pasan los siglos esas cualidades aumentan; un vampiro antiguo es más fuerte que 20 vampiros jóvenes. Luego se desarrollan los poderes. El primero y muchas veces el único es el control del fuego; se le puede prender fuego a lo que sea o a quien sea. Después del fuego viene la "presión" esa que sentiste, es una técnica muy peligrosa que puede hacer estallar los órganos.

-Ese lo sentí anoche, gracias- dijo ella, con un evidente tono de sarcasmo.-pero ¿Qué hay de los cambios de temperatura?

-Es ahí donde yo entro en una categoría diferente del resto. No quiero sonar demasiado arrogante, pero soy especial aún entre los especiales porque yo puedo controlar el aire frio y el hielo. No se ha sabido de ninguno otro que pueda hacer eso. Cuando sentiste un aire tibio fue Shun, sus poderes también son diferentes, de hecho él _es_ un repertorio de técnicas sumamente peligrosas, todas asesinas y muchas son únicas. Me enseñó algunas, soy el único que puede soportarlas pero hay algunas que ni siquiera yo las puedo usar. No sé si te diste cuenta pero hubo un momento anoche en que no pudiste coordinar ni tus pensamientos ni tus movimientos. Esa es una técnica que aprendí de él, aunque a él le sale mejor que a mí. Por cierto, discúlpame por lo de anoche.

-hum… pensé que nunca lo dirías- dijo ella.

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero cuando Shun venga de seguro te preguntará si lo hice y si le dices que no entonces me regañará como si fuese un niño pequeño, aún cuando sabe que me molesta, discutiré con él, se enojará y oficialmente tu, yo y quizá toda la cuadra correrá un serio peligro. Y como no quiero morir todavía, estoy evitando todo eso antes de que pase.-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo, como si realmente no estuviese diciendo nada relevante.

-Ah, claro. Bueno, volviendo al tema, entonces ¿Ustedes dos son diferentes del resto de los vampiros?

-Exacto.

-Y ¿Por qué?

Hyoga sonrió.

-Creo que si te respondo eso ahora sería como si te adelantara el final de una película muy emocionante así que mejor empiezo a contar la historia en este momento, ¿Te parece bien?

-Por supuesto, tienes toda mi atención- dijo ella emocionada.

-Sí, lo sé- Dijo él haciendo gala de su encantadora arrogancia.


	4. Noche 04

**Noche.04**

_Yo nací en 1325 en Rusia; Kiev, específicamente. En ese momento mi país pasaba por una de sus peores épocas de pobreza, pero mi familia era adinerada, por lo que cuando cumplí diez años nos mudamos a Venecia. Ahí aprendí a hablar francés, inglés e italiano, cursé la mayoría de mis estudios y conocí a la que yo suponía era la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Mi vida era perfecta. Perfectamente aburrida y sin sentido, en realidad. Hacía todo lo que mis padres me indicaban pero sólo para complacer a mi madre, la verdad es que me la pasaba peleando con ellos, fugándome de casa y rebelándome a cada rato; les hacía la vida imposible. Y esa fulana mujer cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerdo, era más querida por el resto de mi familia que por mí. _

_Lo único que yo quería era viajar y conocer el mundo y aprender muchísimas cosas. Quería conocer Estambul, Turquía, Rumania, Hungría, Alemania…en fin, países exóticos. Quería viajar sin tener un centavo en el bolsillo y ver qué diablos hacer con mi vida. Había vivido 20 años teniendo todo lo que quería, sólo tenía que pedirlo, ni tenía que mover un dedo, ni esforzarme por nada y realmente lo detestaba. _

_El problema era que para el 1348, cuando yo tenía 23 años, epidemias como la tuberculosis o el paludismo eran el azote más frecuente de Europa y la más temible de todas, la que en ese momento estaba "en su punto", por decirlo así era la peste negra o bubónica. Esta enfermedad la introdujeron en Europa los marineros genoveses que regresaban de Constantinopla. Los médicos de aquel tiempo decían que la enfermedad se expandía a causa del "aire corrompido". La verdad es que se transmitía a los humanos a través de las pulgas que vivían sobre las ratas pero ese no es el punto, sino que, si antes no salía mucho de casa debido a que tenía que ser un "buen hijo", pues con la peste rondando por ahí mis padres prácticamente me habían encerrado en mi habitación. _

_Una noche, en un supuesto arranque de rebeldía salí de mi casa sin avisar y caminé por las calles de Venecia sin una meta específica. Durante todo el camino sentí que alguien me miraba pero nunca le presté atención; estaba tan molesto que no me importaba nada, ni siquiera la peste. Así llegué a una plaza y me senté ahí a hacer absolutamente nada, aún sintiendo que alguien me miraba. Seguí sin prestarle atención a ese detalle hasta que se hizo evidente que había alguien ahí. Esa persona se mantenía de pie detrás de mí, y yo, en medio de mi rabieta, pensé que probablemente sería algún ladrón que quería robarme, o algo peor, un enviado de mi padre esperando que me volteara para decirme que tenía que volver a casa, que la peste podía matarme. Claro, seguro que el "aire corrompido" estaba esperando al frente de mi puerta a que yo saliera. Mis pensamientos no hicieron otra cosa que alimentar mi furia y sin pensarlo me levanté de la banca dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo a aquel estúpido y justo cuando realizaba mi ataque al aire una mano se posó sobre mi muñeca con tanta fuerza que fui a parar directo al suelo. Mi aterrizaje fue tan estrepitoso que perdí todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones._

_La rabia que sentía por haber sido superado de esa manera y la necesidad de tomar aire de nuevo me impedía ver quién me había derrotado, pero aquella persona tenía tanta fuerza que tenía que saber quién era._

_-Lo siento, te lastimé, ¿Verdad?- dijo él._

-¿él?- preguntó Sora.

-Sí. Él- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo.

_Cuando logré enfocar la vista hacia mi objetivo me quedé asombrado. Su mirada no me expresaba otra cosa que la más pura tranquilidad y paciencia pero su presencia era demasiado impactante, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo y yo era inevitablemente arrastrado a esa profundidad que veía en sus ojos. Me absorbió por completo, tanto que dejé de pelear para librarme de su agarre. Él sonrió pero no me soltó, puso su mano libre sobre mi pecho e inmediatamente sentí un enorme peso que se desvanecía repentinamente. _

_Toda mi rabia se esfumó como el aire de mis pulmones y supe que él se había adueñado de ella._

_-No necesitas este odio. Lamento tener que arrebatártelo pero drena tu fuerza y la necesitarás para lo que viene- dijo él, suavemente. _

_-¿Qué?..._

_-Lo que viene será mucho peor. Lo siento muchísimo, Hyoga, de verdad. _

_Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle de qué diablos estaba hablando puso su mano sobre mi frente y todo se sumió en la completa oscuridad. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba de regreso en mi casa, en mi cama y con el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia. Ni siquiera podía levantarme así que miré hacia la puerta y vi a mis padres mirándome. _

_-Hasta que te dignaste a despertar. ¡¡¿¿A dónde demonios fuiste?!!- gritó Joseph, el padre de Hyoga._

_-Basta, acaba de despertar, déjalo tranquilo- dijo Natasha, su madre._

_No recuerdo mucho lo que se decían porque yo sólo trataba de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Todo era demasiado confuso, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta mi casa, pero eso era lo menos importante, porque mi mente no estaba en mi habitación si no en la plaza, en su mirada y en lo que me hizo sentir. Mis padres seguían discutiendo pero yo sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí. Al final, gracias a Dios, me dejaron solo pero no pude dormir en toda la noche, me agobiaban todas las preguntas y tenía su rostro clavado en mi mente. Casi amaneció cuando me quedé dormido. _

_Por supuesto desperté a eso del mediodía, en mi casa había un extraño alboroto y cuando salí del cuarto me di cuenta de que un grupo de médicos especialmente pagados por mi padre estaba dentro del cuarto de mi hermana menor. Entonces entendí que la peor pesadilla de mis padres acababa de hacerse realidad: La Peste negra alcanzaba mi casa, mi familia. _

Sora vio a Hyoga levantarse y dirigirse hasta la ventana, apoyarse en el marco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mirar hacia fuera, hacia la total oscuridad. Ella particularmente no veía nada, debían ser cerca de las 3:00 am pero Hyoga, por el hecho de ser un vampiro y de tener una visión muy superior a la de un humano debía ver muchas más cosas.

-La memoria puede ser un arma de doble filo- dijo Sora, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-…Lo es. Más para un vampiro. Continuaré…

_Como era de esperarse, bien pagados o no, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada. En aquella época la medicina era un asco. Mi hermana murió al poco tiempo, sorprendentemente rápido, pensaba yo, no sé si porque era muy pequeña o porque la peste no esperaba para llevárselos. _

_La casa pronto se sumió en un silencio espantoso, mi madre estaba tan desconsolada que papá la mantenía dormida y él no casi ni hablaba. Yo no estaba mucho mejor que ellos, no soportaba verlos en ese estado así que volví a irme una noche y llegué exactamente al mismo lugar que la otra ocasión, la misma plaza. Honestamente, llegué sin pensarlo mucho pero ahora no sé decirte si fue realmente para verlo de nuevo. Aunque estaba demasiado triste como para pensar en otra cosa ahora creo que una parte de mí fue hasta allá buscándolo. _

_Me senté en la misma banca y la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente pero no quise refugiarme, dejé que la lluvia me mojara completamente. Así estuve por varios minutos, con la cabeza baja hasta que volví a sentir una presencia detrás mí. No dudé que fuera él y me volví para verlo pero me sorprendió otro sujeto que tenía una mirada demasiado lasciva y perversa para mi gusto. Aun cuando era un "erudito" yo tenía una fuerza física bastante respetable y mi altura, 1.92, me hacía un hombre muy alto para la época. _

_En pocas palabras no cualquier tipo se me acercaba a robarme, podía ser realmente intimidante si quería pero este sujeto no parecía tener el más mínimo atajo de miedo, al contrario a mi me pareció que quería comerme. No me gustó en lo absoluto su presencia._

_-¿Se te perdió algo?-preguntó Hyoga, con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué hace un jovencito solo, a estas horas de la noche y por estos lados?_

_-Pues no esperándote a ti, evidentemente- dijo Hyoga, expresando abiertamente su molestia._

_El tipo no dejaba de mirarme de arriba a abajo como si evaluara la "mercancía". Era exasperante y asqueroso._

_-Disculpa, no escuché tu nombre, muchacho._

_-Lógicamente, no lo he dicho y tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a retirarme.- dijo Hyoga._

_-¿Tan rápido te vas?, ¡si apenas nos estamos conociendo!_

_Mi plan de retirarme se vio truncado cuando el sujeto me cerró el paso. En ese momento, aún cuando yo era más alto y en apariencia más fuerte que él, el sujeto logró ponerme nervioso. Había algo en él que era diferente y me hacía sentir como si estuviese en peligro._

_-Eres muy hermoso, ¿Lo sabías?, hay algo en tus ojos.- dijo el extraño, tocando suavemente el rostro de Hyoga._

_En el momento que me tocó me paralicé por completo. Aunque yo quería moverme, no soportaba su piel fría en mi cara, no podía hacerlo porque algo en su mirada me decía que si me movía probablemente sería lo último que haría en mi vida. Justo cuando vi que se acercaba aun más una mano lo tomó de la muñeca, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. De pronto el sujeto salió disparado hacia atrás, asombrado de ver quién detenía su avance._

_Yo también lo vi pero la sorpresa en la voz del sujeto me obligó a mirarlo de nuevo, mientras el recién llegado, aparentemente mi nuevo amigo, se interponía entre nosotros, dándome a mí la espalda y encarando al otro tipo._

_-Vaya…no sabía que había otros en el área- dijo el sujeto._

_-Pues ya ves que si, tú no eres de aquí._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Porque yo soy el único en esta ciudad. Es mi territorio y no me gustan los extraños. ¿Tu nombre?_

_-Jean Pierre Guilllón, ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Shun._

-Espera, ¿Dijo Shun?.... ¿_Tu _Shun_?- _preguntó Sora_._

-Exacto- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo levemente.

_Yo no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, no entendía por qué él decía que era "su territorio" como si toda Venecia le perteneciera, pero lo que más me asombraba era el tono de su voz; cada palabra salía como una amenaza y yo podía ver como el otro sujeto, "el pervertido" también adoptaba una actitud bastante amenazadora._

_-¿Sólo "Shun"? ¿Acaso no tienes apellido?- preguntó Jean Pierre._

_-No tengo por qué decírtelo, no te interesa nada de este lugar así que hazte el favor y lárgate ahora mismo- dijo Shun._

_-Pues te equivocas, Shun, has interrumpido mi cena-dijo Jean Pierre, sonriendo de forma maliciosa._

_Yo era "la cena". En ese momento vi como una densa niebla llenaba toda la plaza; al recorrer el lugar con la mirada me di cuenta de que estábamos solos los tres, luego me fijé en la niebla, esta parecía estar viva y me sorprendió ver de dónde se originaba: justo delante de mí, en exactamente el mismo sitio donde estaba Shun, quien se movió dos pasos hacia adelante y sonó mucho más amenazador y peligroso que antes, tanto que a mí me pareció que detrás de sus palabras había un extraño ronroneo que no tenía de dulce o encantador y que además me paralizó completamente. _

_-No voy a repetirlo, no te interesa nada de este lugar. No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a él y lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión. _

_-Suenas muy confiado. Muy bien, he de retirarme entonces- dijo Jean Pierre._

_Entonces el fulano Jean Pierre hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se perdió de mi vista. Lo que me dejaba solo con Shun, quien se volteó casi inmediatamente hacia mí para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreírme inocentemente como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Como si no hubiera sonado como un león rugiendo un minuto antes! _

_Logré detallar su rostro y noté que no debía tener más de 19 años; aunque era casi tan alto como yo y un poco más delgado. Honestamente su sonrisa y el hecho de que fuera más joven que yo, me molestó, me sentía lo suficientemente humillado como para no querer ser amable con él._

_-No te preocupes, ya no te molestará más- dijo Shun._

_-¡Con semejante amenaza, ya lo creo que no se acercará más! Además, no sé quién te dijo que te metieras, lo tenía todo controlado.- dijo Hyoga cruzando los brazos._

_-¿Lo tenías controlado?, te estaba tocando el rostro, ¿acaso eso te gusta?-preguntó Shun inocentemente._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-estalló Hyoga, enrojeciendo de pronto._

_-¿Y entonces?_

_-El tipo no era ni más grande ni más fuerte que yo, pude habérmelo quitado de encima en cualquier momento- dijo Hyoga, aún molesto._

_-Lo siento, Hyoga- dijo Shun, sonriendo-pero te equivocas. Él era un peligro para ti._

_-¿Y para ti no?, ¡Si sólo eres un niño!- exclamó Hyoga._

_Shun no contestó, sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirarme. Vi una estela de tristeza asomarse en sus ojos verdes._

_-¿Hice algo mal para que estés molesto conmigo?- preguntó Shun._

_-Honestamente sí, estás haciendo todo mal- dijo Hyoga, aún con los brazos cruzados- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si yo no te lo he dicho?, ¿por qué dices que él era un peligro para mí y qué fue todo eso de "No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a él"?, ¿acaso te pertenezco?_

_Si, lo sé, fui realmente grosero y dos segundos después me sentí como una basura al ver como mis palabras lo entristecían aún más. _

_-Lo siento, no puedo explicarte esas cosas- dijo Shun casi en un susurro y mirando hacia el suelo._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hyoga suavemente, arrepentido ahora de su actitud hacia el peliverde._

_-Tú no me perteneces, pero confía en mí, él era un peligro._

_Me quedé callado, mirándolo. Su mirada era realmente sincera y la verdad era que me partía el corazón verlo tan triste. _

_-De acuerdo. Lo siento, no era mi intención ser tan grosero. ¿Podrás perdonarme?- dijo Hyoga, suavemente._

_Shun asintió, sonriendo._

_-Está bien, no creo que debas confiar de cualquier extraño que se aparezca en mitad de la nada._

_-Bueno, ahí tienes un punto pero no es la primera vez que te veo aparecerte en mitad de la nada, sé tu nombre y por alguna razón tú sabes el mío así que no eres exactamente un extraño- dijo Hyoga, mostrando su característica sonrisa coqueta._

_-Bueno, ahí tienes un punto- dijo Shun, sonriendo._

_Por esos minutos realmente había olvidado todo mi dolor por la pérdida de mi hermana. Me sentía bien hablando con él, sabiendo que no estaba tan loco y que lo de la otra noche no eran invenciones mías, que él realmente existía. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que, desde la primera vez que lo vi, me había sentido terriblemente solo. _

_-Vas a enfermarte si sigues parado debajo de la lluvia- dijo Shun sacando a Hyoga de sus pensamientos._

_-mmm…déjame adivinar: ¿Yo sí me enfermaré, pero tú no?_

_Shun volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

_-Tengo muy buena salud- dijo él._

_-Me imagino que sí. _

_Me quedé callado pensando. Daba la impresión de que en esta ocasión no iba a aparecer en mi habitación sin saber qué había pasado conmigo. De pronto recordé que había salido corriendo lleno de rabia hacia mis padres y que después de toparme con él esa emoción desapareció. Él debió notar que yo acababa de darme cuenta de algo porque se acercó para llamar mi atención._

_-No quieres volver a casa, ¿No es así?- preguntó Shun._

_-No, no quiero._

_Shun suspiró y cruzó los brazos._

_-Cada vez que te veo estas en el mismo estado: no queriendo regresar jamás a tu casa o a tu familia-dijo el peliverde, en tono de reproche._

_-Sí, pero esta vez es por algo diferente. No es rabia, ya no la siento, tú te encargaste de eso, ¿Verdad?_

_Shun miró hacia otro lado, como tratando de evitar la pregunta._

_-Si no es rabia, ¿Qué es?- preguntó él._

_-Tú lo sabes. Sabías lo que sentía esa noche y lo sabes ahora._

_Shun no dijo nada y creo que yo tampoco podía decir mucho más. Cualquiera diría que estaba hablando de brujería o algo por el estilo, pero lo cierto es que él no era un chico común y corriente y eso no parecía importarme. Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que él habló de nuevo._

_-Tus padres te necesitan- dijo Shun._

_-¿Y yo qué necesito? ¿O a quien? ¿Los necesito a ellos con su dolor o su silencio, sin hablarme o mirarme, como si fuera mi culpa que ella hubiera muerto? No lo creo, Shun._

_-No creo que te culpen, no fuiste tú quien llevó la peste hasta tu casa, tú no estás enfermo… _

_Me di cuenta inmediatamente de tres cosas: Shun sabía exactamente todo lo que pasaba en mi casa, se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado e iba a decir otra cosa justo antes de guardar silencio. _

_-Considero que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa ahora, no le causes a tus padres una preocupación innecesaria._

_Luego Shun se encaminó hacia un callejón oscuro._

_-¿Volveré a verte?- preguntó Hyoga._

_En realidad lo pregunté más para mi mismo que para él, estaba seguro de que no me había escuchado, ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, pero para mi sorpresa, se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí._

_-No debería decirte esto pero…sólo sal al balcón de tu habitación o a cualquier sitio al aire libre y di mi nombre._

_-¿Disculpa? ¡¿Quieres que grite tu nombre a los cuatros vientos como si fuera una damisela en apuros?!-preguntó Hyoga, molestándose de nuevo y cruzando los brazos._

_Shun se echó a reír y se cruzó de brazos igual que Hyoga._

_-Él tenía razón, hay algo en tus ojos, sólo que él no pudo verlo. Creo que yo sí._

_-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?_

_-Nada. Definitivamente no eres una damisela en apuros y no tienes que gritar, sólo dilo como si yo estuviese a tu lado, susúrralo si quieres. Me llegará el mensaje. _

_Dicho esto se volteó y desapareció de nuevo. Pronto volví a sentirme desolado en esa plaza, estoy seguro de que mi apariencia era deprimente en ese momento, pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer, salvo regresar a mi casa a sentirme tan mal o peor de lo que lo que ya me sentía. Lo que no sabía era que mi situación estaba lejos de mejorar._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Noche 5.**_

_En los tres días siguientes no vi a Shun y debo reconocer que suprimí las ganas de decir su nombre. Me sentía tan espantosamente mal como la última vez que lo había visto y él era el único que parecía poder cambiar eso. Pero él no era mi enfermera ni mucho menos. No, sólo era mi único escape, mi salida a mi horrible vida. _

_Como te dije, mi situación sólo podría empeorar cada vez más. _

_Pronto mi padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que mi hermana se había ido, pero había dejado a la peste en nuestra casa y mi madre fue la siguiente en caer en sus garras, seguida muy de cerca por mi padre. _

_Ahora mi casa se había convertido en un verdadero infierno: todo lo que yo realmente amaba se me estaba escapando de las manos. _

_Pensaba que había pasado tanto tiempo odiándolos que ahora no tendría tiempo para demostrarles cuanto los amaba. Me sentía demasiado culpable como para hablar con alguien o encargarme de alguna otra cosa que no fuese el estado de mis padres. _

_Por supuesto, pagué por los mejores médicos, pero cuando vi al abogado de la familia llegar a la casa, supe que todo se había terminado: mi padre lo había llamado para "poner en orden sus asuntos"._

_Creo que no puedo explicar de qué manera se me cayó el mundo. Si yo creía que el dolor por la muerte de mi hermana era un como un nudo que me impedía respirar, el dolor de saber que pronto me quedaría completamente solo era realmente insoportable. Yo seguía sin llamar a Shun, me parecía absurdo, ¿Acaso él esperaba que lo llamara cada vez que me sintiera mal?, aun así siempre hubo algo extraño que sentía en la casa, y que no lograba descifrar. _

_¿Y qué pasaría conmigo ahora que tendría toda la libertad de hacer con mi vida lo que me viniera en gana? _

_Estuve con ellos hasta el final. Aún cuando la enfermedad de mi madre estaba más avanzada ella parecía estar esperando que mi padre se fuera primero. Los médicos me rogaban que saliera de la habitación, ya que podía contagiarme, pero a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo, quería estar con ellos que me llevaran a donde sea que fueran. _

_Mi padre me sonrió y cerró los ojos. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que ya él había muerto, me llamó a su lado de la cama y me tomó de la mano, sonrió y acarició mi rostro con el dorso de su mano. _

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Eres un espíritu libre, rebelde, indomable. Ahora quiero que hagas todo lo que tu corazón te pida- dijo ella._

_-No, sólo hay un sitio donde quiero ir y es donde tu estés. Llévame contigo, mamá._

_Ella me miró, como si estudiara mi rostro._

_-¿En qué piensas cuando dices eso?- preguntó ella._

_No dije nada pero sabía que de alguna forma había leído la expresión de mi rostro. Creo que ya la había visto antes, porque cada vez que yo pensaba en morir, el rostro de Shun aparecía en mi mente. Ella sonrió y asintió. Yo pude ver como su rostro demacrado y aún hermoso empezaba a perder todo su color. _

_-Todavía hay alguien en el mundo por el que vale la pena vivir ¿Verdad?- dijo ella, susurrando._

_Yo no dije nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, en el corazón._

_-Vive, Hyoga. Vive por él y por ti, por todo lo que deseas ver y aprender. _

_Luego ella sonrió, cerró los ojos y ahí terminó todo. _

_La peste negra, para 1348 acabó con 25 millones de personas en toda Europa. Entre ellos, toda mi familia. _

Sora escuchaba el relato y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Hyoga volteó a mirarla al escucharla sollozar y sonrió.

_Varios días después, cuando todo estuvo arreglado y toda mi familia desapareció definitivamente, el abogado me hizo firmar los papeles que me acreditaban como dueño y señor de absolutamente todo lo que teníamos. Ahora yo era el único heredero y podía hacer el con el dinero lo que a mí me diera la gana, sin embargo yo estaba lejos de sentirme bien. _

_Ese día en la noche salí de mi casa, esa enorme mansión que ahora sólo ocupábamos la servidumbre y yo. Caminé sin detenerme ni instante, pensando. Justo cuando llegué a mi destino, ya muchas cosas estaban claras en mi mente. _

_No lo saludé ni le sonreí pero sí me di cuenta cuando lo tuve a mi lado, caminando conmigo en silencio. Esa vez llegamos juntos a la plaza y él se adelantó para luego apoyar la espalda en un árbol cercano mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que yo dijera algo. Levanté el rostro y vi reflejado en sus ojos todo el dolor que yo sentía. Estaba callado, no se movía ni un milímetro y tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque yo sabía que no era de rabia sino de tristeza. Él compartía conmigo el dolor de la muerte de mis padres y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo dejé de sentirme solo y lo sentí a él mas unido a mí que nunca. _

_-La primera vez que te vi no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste o hiciste. Ahora sí lo entiendo. _

_Shun se mantuvo en silencio._

_-Tú lo sabías. No sólo lo que yo sentía, si no también que los perdería a todos. _

_Él se mantuvo en silencio y vi la duda asomarse en su rostro. Aún cuando estaba a unos tres metros de él, me percaté de que todo su cuerpo se tensaba como si se estuviese preparando para decir algo realmente importante y la duda no lo dejara avanzar. _

_Después de unos segundos, asintió levemente. Sentí la rabia y la impotencia apoderarse de mí completamente._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_Shun no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándome, ahora preocupado por mi reacción._

_-¡¡¿Por qué?!!_

_-…Saber que la persona que amas va a morir es el dolor más grande que existe. Saber que se irá y te dejará solo, es casi insoportable. No tenía sentido hacerte sufrir más de la cuenta cuando el hecho de que lo supieras no cambiaría nada- dijo Shun, suavemente._

_-¡¡Podía haber hecho algo!!- dijo Hyoga, estallando en furia. _

_-¿Más de lo que hiciste por ellos?, estuviste con ellos desde ese momento, les demostraste siempre quién eras realmente. No podían estar más orgullosos de ti._

_-¡¿Y cómo rayo sabes eso?!_

_-Ella me lo dijo._

_Quise seguir peleando, pero lo último que dijo me dejó perplejo. _

_Luego lo recordé: ella dijo "…vive por él…". _

_Me di cuenta de que en aquel momento no había notado lo que me había dicho porque el dolor me cegaba pero que hubiera dicho eso sólo podía significar una cosa._

_-Ella te conocía- dijo Hyoga._

_Shun asintió._

_-La primera vez nos vimos aquí, te llevé a tu casa, a tu habitación y ella estaba ahí esperándote en la silla. Traté de no despertarla, créeme, puedo ser muy silencioso, pero fue imposible, ella se levantó y fue directo hasta tu cama a ver cómo estabas._

_Me sorprendió saber que no estaba asustada por mi presencia y no parecía importarle el no saber cómo te había metido por el balcón de tu habitación cuando está en el segundo piso de tu casa. Cuando se aseguró de que estabas bien, levantó el rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos. Sentí sus ojos azules clavándose en mi cara y aunque quise, no pude desviar la mirada, habría perdido su respeto de hacerlo, ella me estaba probando. Después de unos segundos ella sonrió y se acercó hasta mí._

_**Habitación de Hyoga.**_

_-Hay algo diferente en él, ¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó Natasha._

_Shun no respondió._

_-¿Estará bien?_

_Shun asintió._

_-Entonces no necesito saber qué le hiciste. Tú no eres un hombre ordinario._

_-Usted tampoco- dijo él._

_-Pero no soy lo mismo que tú eres, ¿no es así?- dijo ella, suavemente._

_-En eso tiene razón. Aún así, es…especial. _

_Natasha sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente. Luego miró a Shun fijamente, para después voltear hacia la cama donde Hyoga dormía. A él le parecía fascinante que ella, sabiendo que él era diferente, no tenía miedo de su cercanía._

_-Él está comprometido para casarse. ¡Si tan sólo la amara! Me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que no estará solo, pero no es así. Es demasiado rebelde. _

_Shun guardó silencio, escuchándola, percibiendo el tono de reproche y amor en su voz. De pronto ella volteó hacia él y se acercó aun más, tomándolo por sorpresa. Shun automáticamente retrocedió un paso. Natasha supo que no debía acercarse más, pero su preocupación era grande y aún cuando se sintió en peligro, habló:_

_-¿Él te importa?- preguntó Natasha._

_-¿Cómo dice?_

_-¿Hyoga, te importa?_

_Shun frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente mientras sentía que ella volvía a penetrar en su mente con sus profundos ojos azules. Luego, derrotado por ella, él asintió._

_-¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?_

_-Un tiempo. Aunque es la primera vez que hablo con él._

_-Entiendo- dijo ella, asintiendo- Entonces prométeme algo, ¿Está bien?_

_-Yo…_

_-Por favor._

_Shun se quedó paralizado al reconocer el tono de súplica en la voz de la rubia._

_-Prométeme que estarás aquí para él. Va a necesitarte demasiado. Prométeme que estarás a su lado._

_-Pero…_

_-Por favor. Te lo pido. _

_-….Lo prometo._

_Ninguno dijo nada más. Ambos lo sabían: durante las horas que Hyoga estuvo fuera de su casa se hizo evidente que su hermana padecía los síntomas de la peste negra. _

_-Creo que de algún modo ella supo que, con tu hermana, se irían ellos dos también- dijo Shun._

_-Entonces ella… ¿Qué era, cómo podía saber todo eso?- preguntó Hyoga._

_-Creo que tenía un don pero nunca lo supe, no le pregunté, solo sé que era especial. Me lo demostró más de una vez._

_-¿Hablaste con ella después de esa ocasión?_

_Shun sonrió tímidamente, como si sintiera que le había robado tiempo a Hyoga con su madre._

_-Bueno…si. Ella supo mi nombre, me lo preguntó esa noche y no sé cómo, pero rápidamente aprendió a llamarme. Eso te demuestra que realmente era especial, no solo no me temía, igual que tú, sino que quería hablar de muchas conmigo. Me llamó casi todas las noches, cuando todos dormían, incluyéndote. A mi…me gustaba hablar con ella. _

_Luego Shun bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente, como si algo muy pesado le impidiera respirar. Entendí por qué compartía mi dolor. _

_-Incluso cuando murió tu hermana, tu padre trató de dormirla con medicinas, ella me llamó antes de quedarse dormida. Yo la saqué de su sueño y me pidió que hiciera otras cosas por ella… _

_En ese momento me percaté de algo importante y Shun se dio cuenta porque calló y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él._

_-¿Cuando la viste por última vez? Yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo hasta que murió, tú no estuviste ahí._

_-…dos días antes de que muriera. Tu padre no debía verme así que lo sumí en un sueño profundo y hablé con ella. Quería que estuviera contigo cuando pasara, pero yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía qué decirte para justificar que estaba ahí sin que me hubieses llamado así que lo único que pude hacer fue estar en la casa sin que me vieras. Estuve ahí en ese momento, aunque no con ella, eso sólo podías hacerlo tú. He estado contigo desde entonces._

_-Yo…no te vi por ningún lado._

_-Lo sé, no aparecería ante ti hasta que me llamaras. _

_En ese momento ambos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos fijamente hasta que la lluvia empezó caer sobre nosotros. _

_Shun frunció el ceño, sus ojos se vieron más tristes que nunca y yo sabía el por qué: él había notado que el agua de la lluvia no era lo único que corría por mi rostro. _

_Por primera vez desde que mi hermana murió, yo estaba llorando. Los lloraba a ellos, su ausencia y mi repentina soledad. Los odiaba por haberme dejado solo y me odiaba a mí mismo por no haberlo llamado a él. Mi madre tenía razón: lo había necesitado desesperadamente. Pronto las piernas dejaron de sostenerme y caí de rodillas, puse las manos en el suelo y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libres. _

_Shun se arrodilló y puso su mano en mi hombro y sabía que dudaba, que no sabía si debía tocarme o no pero yo no quería que sintiera eso así que levanté el torso y lo abracé fuertemente. Al principio él se quedó paralizado, pero luego sentí sus brazos rodeándome mientras yo seguía llorando como un niño, deseando que mi alma se secara de una buena vez. _

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que amanecí en mi cama, igual que la primera vez, pero sin el dolor de cabeza y esta vez él no se había esfumado. Estaba sentado entre las sombras, en el suelo, en un rincón de mi cuarto, tenía una pierna estirada y la otra doblada y su brazo descansaba sobre su rodilla igual que su cabeza contra la pared. Cuando lo miré, abrió los ojos y sonrió. _

-De verdad tienes muy buena memoria- dijo Sora.

-Si el recuerdo tiene que ver con él, si- dijo Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Luego miré la hora en el reloj mientras me levantaba de la cama y me di cuenta de que eran más de las ocho de la mañana. _

_-¿Pasaste la noche aquí?- preguntó Hyoga._

_-Sí- respondió Shun._

_-¿Tu familia no estará preocupada?-preguntó Hyoga, repentinamente._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que realmente yo no conocía nada sobre Shun, sólo sabía que no era ordinario, que tenía "poderes especiales" pero nada más, no tenía idea dónde vivía ni nada por el estilo._

_-Yo…no tengo familia. Sólo me espera la servidumbre en mi casa y no creo que estén preocupados, no es la primera vez que me ausento._

_-¿Es decir, que te gusta pasar la noche en la calle?- preguntó Hyoga, mientras enarcaba una ceja y miraba a Shun con su habitual sonrisa pícara y coqueta._

_-No, me gusta pasar la noche aquí- dijo Shun, sonriendo._

_Los dos nos quedamos callados, como compitiendo por ver quién era el primero que desviaba la mirada, admitiendo el tono de aquella corta conversación. Fue Shun quien rompió la conexión, levantándose de pronto._

_-Tú necesitas asearte y comer. Yo me voy para que puedas hacer todo eso- dijo Shun._

_-Pero volverás… ¿Verdad?_

_-Si quieres, sí- dijo Shun, sonriendo dulcemente-Tu servidumbre todavía no me conoce así que saldré por el balcón- continuó el peliverde._

_Luego Shun sonrió y se fue tan rápido que dudé de si lo había visto irse realmente. Noté que me sentía mucho mejor que la noche anterior. Sí, había perdido una familia, pero había ganado otra cosa y aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro de lo que era, sí sabía que pondría todo mi esfuerzo en descubrirlo._

**Tokio, Japón. Año 2019**

Sora se quedó mirando a Hyoga, quien le sonreía de forma divertida, como si estuviese disfrutando de algún chiste privado. Luego de varios segundos ella notó que el relato se había terminado y cuando se incorporó, Hyoga se echó a reír.

-Parece que te atrapó la historia- dijo él.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡No me digas que se terminó!- dijo ella, levantándose repentinamente.

-Por hoy sí, pronto va a amanecer y tienes que dormir, los dos de hecho.

-¿Eh…qué quieres decir con…?.

-Juntos no, claro está, a menos que tú quieras, en ese caso te aviso que me gusta abrazar cuando duermo, espero no tengas problema con eso.

Hyoga le guiñó un ojo y su clásica sonrisa pícara hizo que Sora se sonrojara hasta más no poder.

-Pensé que los vampiros dormían en ataúdes- dijo ella.

-No, eso se hace porque son sitios tan oscuros que no entra ni un rayo de sol pero es espantoso, me da claustrofobia así que no lo hago- dijo él.

-¡Ya lo creo!- dijo la morena, riéndose.

-Escucha, ¿recuerdas que te dije que a partir de ahora estarías bajo mi protección? Bueno, eso incluye que no me separe de ti por mucho tiempo así que iré a recoger algo de ropa en mi casa y regreso. Obviamente no tienes que preocuparte por la comida.

Sora sonrió ante el chiste del rubio.

-Pero, sí tendrás que prestarme tu baño. Nos gusta bañarnos mucho. Ven aquí.-Dijo él invitándola a asomarse por la ventana.

Cuando la morena miró hacia abajo, él le señaló a dos sujetos vestidos de negro, cada uno en una esquina de la cuadra donde se encontraba el edificio y otros dos sujetos en la azotea del mismo.

-Ellos están aquí para hacerte guardia mientras yo no estoy. No tardaré mucho, 15 minutos como máximo.

Ella asintió, mirando aún por la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

-Alguien dejó su MTT Y2K estacionada en esta calle. Quien sea, está loco- dijo ella mirando la espectacular motocicleta negra y plateada que reposaba en la calle bajo el faro de luz.

-Es mía, yo soy el loco que la dejó ahí- dijo Hyoga.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esa moto es tuya?!- exclamó ella.

-No es necesario gritar, te escucho perfectamente aunque susurres- dijo Hyoga, acariciándose el oído- y sí, es mía, ¿Cómo crees que vine hasta acá: volando en una nube de murciélagos?

-Bueno…

-Agh- dijo Hyoga, poniendo los ojos en blanco- has visto demasiadas películas. ¡Me voy, no me extrañes mucho, preciosa!

Hyoga salió del departamento y se perdió de la vista de la morena, quien se quedó mirando al vacío, asombrada.

Unos cinco segundos después miró por la ventana y vio a Hyoga hablar con uno de los sujetos de la esquina y luego montarse en la espectacular moto y salir disparado por la calle dejando la estela de humo atrás.

Cinco minutos después y corriendo a 150km por hora, Hyoga llegó al edificio donde él y Shun se estaban quedando mientras estuvieran en Japón. El ascensor era demasiado lento para su gusto. Evidentemente, la pobre máquina no era competencia para un vampiro que amaba la velocidad, así que rápidamente llegó hasta el último piso donde estaba su departamento.

Cuando entró todo estaba a oscuras, pero él no se preocupó por encender las luces, no las necesitaba, así que se dirigió hasta su habitación y sacó algo de ropa para meterla en un pequeño bolso.

Ahí, la cama llamó poderosamente su atención. Suspiró, derrotado, sabiendo que no podría evitar realizar su ritual secreto cada vez que se encontraba solo en la habitación. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama, se acostó, agarró la almohada de al lado y se la puso sobre la cara. Aspiró el aroma hasta el cansancio, hasta grabárselo en su cerebro, poder mantenerlo ahí y recordarlo hasta que el dueño de ese olor que lo enloquecía regresara hasta sus brazos. Luego se quitó la almohada de la cara y la arrojó con fastidio al otro lado de la cama.

_-Eres un idiota por hacerme extrañarte tanto, Shun, vas a pagarlo, ya verás-_pensó Hyoga, sonriendo con dulzura


	6. Noche06

_**Noche. 06**_

Después de pensar en cómo cobrárselas, Hyoga se levantó y salió del departamento tan rápido como entró. Encendió la moto y emprendió su camino hacia la casa de Sora, mientras veía cómo el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un azul claro, anunciando la salida del sol.

Mientras tanto, Sora estaba revisando la grabación en su computadora, escuchando la ronca y sensual voz de Hyoga salir de las cornetas, feliz de poder controlar sus pensamientos y que nadie los escuchara como si los gritara a los cuatro vientos.

Parecía que, cuando el rubio estaba cerca de ella, empleara su poder o no, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que prestarle su máxima atención y pensar sólo en él.

El problema era que se sentía como en una nube y todos sus pensamientos le parecían demasiado "esponjosos" cuando Hyoga estaba por ahí.

Se preguntó si ese era el gran embrujo que tenían los vampiros sobre la humanidad, ser tan atrayentes y divinos o sería ella solamente la que tenía que aceptar que le gustaba demasiado aquel hombre.

Suspiró cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

-15 minutos exactamente- Dijo ella mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared, sobre su escritorio- de vuelta a los pensamientos esponjosos.

La morena se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta. Al abrirla, del otro lado de la reja de seguridad estaba ese hermoso rubio recostado sobre el pared y mirando su teléfono celular, pensativo, con el pequeño bolso guindado en el hombro.

Se tomó su tiempo para detallarlo, tenía una pierna completamente estirada, mientras que la otra estaba ligeramente flexionada, su mano libre metida en el bolsillo de su jean negro, llevaba la camisa manga larga azul arremangada hasta los codos y dejaba ver sus fuertes brazos. Se le marcaban un par de venas y estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de vellos dorados. Sora se estremeció al recordar que hacía sólo algunas horas atrás, ella había estado entre esos brazos.

Bajó la cabeza y se frotó la frente, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, dirigirlos a otro tema en particular, pero al levantar el rostro se encontró a Hyoga a escasos centímetros de ella. Tenía un brazo apoyado en el marco y le dedicaba una mirada sensual y una sonrisa pícara. Ella olió su perfume y su cercanía le hizo recordar cuando él la abrazó, ella puso sus manos en su pecho y sintió las de él sobre su cintura.

Hyoga sonrió al percibir sus pensamientos, pero su mirada cambió de una coqueta a otra de autentica lujuria cuando notó que la sangre de la chica hervía en su interior.

Él caminó hacia adelante y ella retrocedió lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar. Luego, cerró la puerta y siguió hasta arrinconar a Sora, quien cada vez respiraba de forma más agitada.

-Niña tonta, aún no entiendes lo que soy ¿Verdad?- preguntó él, mientras sonreía, colocaba las manos sobre la pared, a los lados de la cabeza de la chica y acercaba su cuerpo al de ella.

Ella no pudo articular una palabra. Sus ojos celestes encendidos por una extraña luz dorada, poseídos por el hambre más intensa, dominaban su mente y ella era incapaz de luchar o de tener siquiera la intención de hacerlo.

-Soy un peligro para ti y tú pareces tener muchas ganas de morir- dijo Hyoga, pasando dos dedos por el suave cuello de la chica.

Sora cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, intentando entregarle más piel que tocar.

-Haré un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomar lo que me estas ofreciendo tan gentilmente…al menos no todo- dijo él, sonriendo.

Luego, Hyoga se acercó hasta el cuello de Sora y la mordió suavemente.

Esta vez ella sí lo sintió; sintió sus labios rozando su cuello, su sangre drenando, las manos de Hyoga tomándola de la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Después de unos segundos ella se desvaneció entre sus brazos. Él la levantó y la llevó hasta su cama, donde la recostó suavemente. Removió sus cabellos de su rostro y vio un hilillo de sangre donde estaba la mordida por lo que se inclinó y pasó la lengua suavemente provocándole un pequeño quejido a la chica que llegó hasta sus oídos y lo encendió de nuevo.

Hyoga apartó los labios de la garganta de Sora, quien abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió.

-Sé lo que quieres, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo tocarte, al menos hasta que llegue Shun. Él es el único que puede controlarme- dijo Hyoga.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, pero él sabía que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-Sé lo que estas pensando y eso tampoco puedo hacerlo. No puedo pertenecerte porque ya hay alguien a quien le he entregado todo lo que soy, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Pero, sí hay algo que puedo regalarte, al menos hasta que él llegue- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo coquetamente.

Luego, el rubio besó la comisura de los labios de la morena.

-Despierta, preciosa, no querrás perdértelo ¿Verdad?

La morena abrió los ojos, tratando de vencer al sueño que de pronto cayó sobre ella, pero cuando enfocó la vista en los ojos celestes del vampiro éste la atrapó con su mirada, no dejándola caer en el sopor. Se acercó hasta ella y pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de la chica provocándole un estremecimiento que expresó con el más divino de los gemidos que él había escuchado hasta ahora en ella.

Hyoga respondió el quejido de la chica besándola apasionadamente. Sora se dejó llevar por sus labios y movimientos perfectos. Todos sus pensamientos se fugaron, dejándola enfocarse en el pequeño "regalo" del pícaro ruso.

Luego, él la soltó, no sólo liberando su boca sino también su mente y ella, sonrojada y completamente excitada, recostó de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada.

-Duerme, descansa- dijo él, colocando su mano sobre sus ojos obligándola a cerrarlos.

La chica pronto se quedó dormida y él se levantó, salió de la habitación y se recostó en el sofá, miró al teléfono una vez más, gruñó de frustración y se acomodó en el mueble que ahora parecía demasiado pequeño para él.

Pronto se quedó dormido sonriendo porque sabía lo que soñaría, o con quien.

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto internacional de Astana, Rusia, Shun permanecía sentado en el avión privado que se supone lo llevaría, hacía unas tres horas atrás de regreso a Japón, de regresó a él.

El peliverde, quien estaba sentado de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana sonrió al pensar que, de nuevo, lo único que le preocupaba era regresar junto a Hyoga.

Demasiadas, simplemente demasiadas horas lejos de él, de la seguridad de sus brazos, de su olor, de su voz ronca que le paralizaba cada célula de su cuerpo, o por el contrario lo encendía salvajemente sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

_-Como si quisieras evitarlo en realidad-_pensó Shun, sonriendo levemente.

El carraspeo de una azafata lo alejó del rostro de Hyoga obligándolo a regresar a la realidad. Cuando el peliverde fijó sus ojos en la chica, ésta inmediatamente se sonrojó delatando el nerviosismo que le causaba la presencia del _"hermoso e increíblemente sexy hombre con el que tenía viajar"…_en sus propias palabras.

-Señor, disculpe, seguimos teniendo dificultades con los permisos de salida- dijo la pelinegra.

Casi imperceptiblemente la expresión en el rostro de Shun cambió. Trató en lo posible de no espantar a la chica, pero la ola de furia que emergió dentro de él paralizó de terror a la azafata. Bajó el rostro, cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano izquierda al puente de su nariz, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y la ira que estaba provocando que los vasos y las ventanas se resquebrajaran.

-¿Se puede saber qué sucede?- preguntó Shun.

La chica no respondió. Generalmente, Shun era muy amable y hasta cariñoso, no le gustaba que le dijeran "señor" y su voz sonaba suave y melodiosa, pero en esta ocasión estaba llena de rabia y sonaba profunda, casi como un rugido.

-Responde- ordenó Shun, aún sin mirarla.

-Nos… pusimos en contacto con…con la Fundación y ya conocemos… el problema. La Fundación asegura que aun no ha… terminado su trabajo aquí- respondió la chica, automáticamente.

La impresión hizo que Shun levantara el rostro provocando que algunos vasos cercanos estallaran y la ventana al lado de él se agrietara.

-¿Que no he terminado?- dijo Shun.

-No, señor.

Shun volvió a bajar la vista.

_-Ella no tiene la culpa, no la mates- _pensó el peliverde.

No, la azafata no tenía la culpa de que él siguiera atascado ahí sin poder ver a Hyoga, pero había un vampiro que si era responsable, tal vez varios. Shun sonrió como si estuviese a punto de ocurrir una masacre y él fuera especialmente a disfrutarla.

-Disculpa, Kirei, ¿puedes comunicarme con la Fundación?, si eres tan amable.

Shun volvió a mostrarle su arrebatadora sonrisa, aturdiendo a la chica y extrayendo por completo su miedo.

-Sí, señor.

-Gracias, y por favor, no me llames señor, vas a hacer que me salgan canas- dijo él.

La chica sonrió y se sonrojó mientras marcaba el número de la fundación. Mientras tanto, Shun esperaba como un león apunto de atacar. Después de unos segundos de marcado y espera, Kirei le entregó el teléfono, para luego retirarse.

Cuando la chica se perdió de vista, el peliverde se llevó el teléfono al oído.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño falta por hacer en este maldito pueblo?- rugió el peliverde, sin siquiera pararse a preguntar a quién le estaba ladrando.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya, se te ha pegado el mal humor del ruso!

Shun frunció el ceño.

-Hermano- dijo Shun secamente.

Del otro lado del teléfono, un moreno, alto y muy fuerte, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de igual color sonreía descaradamente.

-¿Así me saludas después de pasar meses sin saber de mi?- preguntó Ikki.

-Asumí que estarías bien, de otro modo ya me hubiera enterado de tu muerte ya que es la única manera de saber algo de ti o verte. Sólo te apareces si estamos peleando contra algo o alguien- respondió Shun.

Ikki gruñó y Shun le respondió de la misma manera.

-mmm, me parece que el mal humor no es lo único que se te ha pegado- dijo Ikki.

Shun suspiró y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, tratando de nuevo de controlarse o terminaría destruyendo el avión y no quería darle a la Fundación más razones para dejarlo ahí, lejos de Hyoga.

-No me gusta pelear contigo, lo sabes. Pero, odio mucho más que te metas con él. Dime qué es lo que falta por hacer aquí para poder largarme de una buena vez- dijo Shun.

-¿Porqué estas de tan mal humor? ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Ikki.

Shun volvió a fruncir el ceño. Aparentemente, Ikki estaba de humor como para molestarlo mucho y el peliverde, que ya tenía "las garras afuera", no se quedó callado.

-Sí, pero no voy a alimentarme de estos estúpidos humanos, sólo hay una sangre rusa que me encanta y no está aquí así que…

-Basta-rugió Ikki.

-esperaré hasta llegar a Japón para tomar su sangre y darle la mía. Hablamos luego, hermano, te cuidado con romper el teléfono o te lo van cobrar otra vez. Ahora, si me disculpas, ¡¡vete al diablo!!

Luego, Shun colgó el teléfono y dejó la mano puesta sobre éste. Miró el aparato por un segundo para luego levantarlo y volverlo tirar unas tres veces como si de la cabeza de su hermano se tratara.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre se peleaba con su hermano al que pasaba meses extrañando, meses sin saber nada de él porque lo había hecho rabiar y cuando volvía a verlo pasaban sólo minutos de felicidad, antes de que volvieran a pelear por lo mismo y así se repetía el ciclo vicioso. Y así había sido durante mucho tiempo. Al parecer Ikki jamás aceptaría completamente a Hyoga, pensaba Shun.

_-Bueno, pues mala suerte. Ahora tengo que averiguar por otro lado. Muy bien, otra cabeza que va a rodar_- pensó él.

Y cargándose de rabia otra vez, Shun marcó el nuevo número, esperando que el aparto aún funcionara y no estallara en sus manos. Esperó varios segundos hasta que una voz femenina lo saludó.

-Hola, Shun.

-Princesa Saori, dime por qué todavía tengo algo que hacer aquí cuando ya cumplí con el único trabajo que me encomendaron en este lugar- dijo él.

-Simplemente surgió algo nuevo- dijo ella.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Un vampiro, se cree que de clase 4.

-Imposible, me habría dado cuenta inmediatamente-dijo Shun.

-¿Estas poniendo en duda lo que te estoy diciendo?- preguntó Saori, endureciendo el tono.

-Estoy poniendo en duda que ese vampiro siga ahí, si es que alguna vez lo estuvo. Ese pueblo es demasiado pequeño, es imposible que no lo haya sentido.

-Tal vez estabas demasiado distraído.

-Te recuerdo, Saori, que no tengo ninguna distracción en este lugar. Voy a verificar desde el avión si hay un vampiro clase 4 en ese pueblo, si no siento nada me iré inmediatamente.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Saori, ahora expresando su molestia.

-¿Realmente crees que no puedo hacerlo?

-El memo dice claramente que hay que registrar absolutamente toda la zona, recopilar información y eliminar a cualquier vampiro que se encuentre, es una orden del consejo y tú tienes que cump…

De pronto, Shun estalló en furia y perdiendo definitivamente los estribos, rugió cada palabra que dijo a continuación.

-Cuida tus palabras, "Princesa", yo no sigo absolutamente ninguna orden del consejo y mucho menos de ti. No estoy con ustedes por orden de alguien, no les tengo miedo y ninguno de ustedes puede contra mí, no importa qué tan viejos sean, así que no agotes mi paciencia. Buscaré al maldito vampiro, lo mataré y luego me largaré, te guste o no, haya terminado o no, me importa un carajo lo que diga el consejo, puedes decirles eso y la próxima misión será para dos o no haré absolutamente nada. Asumiré que te quedó claro.

Sin escuchar siquiera la réplica de la vampiresa, Shun colgó el teléfono. Completamente dominado por la ira, tomó del asiento una pequeña pero muy costosa cámara digital, un envase de vidrio y salió del avión.

Los tripulantes estaban afuera conversando, fumando, cuando lo vieron bajar por las escaleras.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los mechones verdes rebeldes y bajaba lentamente, pero el pequeño grupo empezó a sentir un escalofrío y pronto quedaron sembrados en el suelo, presas de un pánico que ni siquiera entendían, al menos no todos. Kirei, la azafata trató de acercarse a Shun, pero un brazo que temblaba la agarró fuertemente por el hombro.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, no se mueva nadie!- susurró el piloto, un anciano de barba y cabello entre gris y plateado y ojos celestes que este momento no se apartaban del ser que tenían en frente.

Shun caminó hasta el grupo que se mantenía inmóvil. Su largo abrigo negro ondeaba suavemente con el viento igual que su cabello. Sus pasos eran imperceptibles, lo único que el grupo lograba escuchar era el ulular del viento y el abrigo.

El peliverde caminó hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo y se detuvo. De pronto, el anciano dejó de ver a sus compañeros, al avión, al ambiente, todo se volvió oscuridad y lo único que permaneció frente a él, mirando hacia adelante,fue el ser que tanto terror le inspiraba.

El piloto dejó de respirar cuando unos ojos se posaron sobre él, unos ojos que antes eran verdes y hermosos, ahora brillaban de color entre dorado y naranja, como el oro fundido.

-Gitano- dijo Shun al ver el amuleto apresado fuertemente en la mano del piloto-¿Realmente crees que tus amuletos podrían protegerte de mí? ¿Su Dios protegería a tus compañeros?

El piloto fue incapaz de decir una palabra, sólo atinó a tragar grueso.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Regresaré en dos horas. Que esté listo el avión.

La voz de Shun, casi un susurro no expresó ninguna emoción. Él lo sabía, pero en ese momento no se preocupaba por parecer amable, cariñoso o hasta estúpido, estaba demasiado molesto y tampoco se preocupó por borrar el miedo en el corazón de los presentes que ahora lo veían perderse en la distancia.

-El consejo y sus aires de superioridad. Recopilar información, ¿eh? Yo les daré su información.- dijo Shun para sí mismo.

Siguió caminando, pero aún podía oler a la tripulación. Apestaban a miedo, como ovejas que se agrupan en medio de la oscuridad porque saben que por allí anda un lobo al acecho, no lo ven pero lo sienten.

Igual que ellas, aquellos humanos apestaban a miedo ya que, aunque no pudieran ver al asesino que se escondía detrás de la impactante belleza, algo en sus cuerpos les gritaba que corrían grave peligro.

Para él, que generalmente amaba a la humanidad, en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ellos sintieran y fueron inteligentes al no cruzarse en su camino. Al menos había que darles eso, aunque por otro lado podían estar demasiado aterrados como para poder moverse. Prueba de eso la daba el piloto.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón debían agradecer el hecho de estar vivos. La muerte les acababa de pasar por un lado, literalmente.

Cuando se supo lo suficientemente lejos de la tripulación, Shun empezó a correr aumentando la velocidad con cada segundo hasta que cualquier pobre humano que lo viese sólo captaría un destello negro. No iría en el helicóptero, puesto que tardaría demasiado. Él, siendo el vampiro que era, podía alcanzar velocidades supersónicas, las cuales eran mayores a 350 metros por segundo, es decir, Shun podía correr a más de 1200km por hora, tal era su poder.

Llegó hasta Alandino en menos de una hora, se ubicó en el centro del Parque Nacional Bayanaul, en un pequeño bosque donde calculó que podría sentir al vampiro sin intervención de ningún extraño. Se dispuso a trabajar cuando su celular sonó. Miró la pantalla, no quería contestar, pero suspiró derrotado sabiendo que sería imposible no hacerlo. Aún si Hyoga dejaba de llamar, Shun le devolvería la llamada inmediatamente.

-Por favor, no digas nada para tratar de calmarme, realmente quiero drenar esto y si me hablas con suavidad no voy a poder hacerlo- dijo Shun.

-…Está bien, si me cuentas que pasó-dijo Hyoga.

-Hay un vampiro de clase 4 aquí, ya me iba cuando el consejo se atrevió a ordenarme, alegando que no he terminado el trabajo. Me tuvieron tres horas esperando como un idiota antes de decirme que no podía irme.

Hyoga, quien había estado durmiendo, despertó súbitamente debido a la descarga de ira que supo inmediatamente no le pertenecía a él. Ahora, volvía a sentir como con cada palabra del peliverde la ira volvía a arremolinarse dentro de él como un rio de lava apunto de emerger a la superficie. Al escuchar las razones de la rabia de Shun, no pudo evitar hacer suya esa furia, sobre todo porque eso significaba que pasarían más tiempo separados.

-Me encargaré de que eso no pase. En dos horas saldré de este lugar- dijo Shun, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Hyoga entendió el trasfondo de esas palabras.

-No vas en calidad de negociante, ¿Cierto?

El silencio de Shun fue la confirmación que el rubio necesitaba. Entendió que no estaba hablando con el peliverde, el chico dulce y amable de siempre, sino con el asesino dentro de él.

-Entiendo. Te veré en la noche entonces

Shun se mantuvo en silencio.

-Oye…-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio no terminó la oración, pero Shun supo exactamente lo que quería decir.

-Y yo a ti. Te llamaré a lo que termine- dijo Shun.

Luego, colgó el celular.

En Japón, en la sala del pequeño departamento de Sora, Hyoga seguía sin moverse, mirando a ningún punto en específico, con el celular aun pegado al oído y sintiendo un tornado de emociones en su pecho. Estaba molesto por la rabia de Shun, abatido por pasar aun más tiempo sin él, ansioso porque pasaran las horas de una buena vez, preocupado porque conocía el estado en el que regresaría y feliz por lo último que el peliverde le dijo y por el hecho de que, de nuevo, se había revelado al consejo.

El olor de la morena lo regresó al departamento. Hyoga se apartó del celular y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Acabas de levantarte?- dijo él.

-No, ya tenía rato aquí pero cuando hablas con él no miras a nadie más- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Claro, nadie más merece tanto mi atención - dijo Hyoga, encogiendose de hombros.

-hummm…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Volviste a hacerlo- dijo Sora.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando no estás hablando con él, tu actitud es de orgullo y arrogancia, pero cuando sí lo haces, tú mirada cambia, se vuelve…cálida. Ahora que colgaste y dejaste de pensar en él, regresaron esos ojos fríos.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mientras se estudiaban.

-Eres muy detallista- dijo él, manteniendo un semblante serio… frío, tal como ella había dicho.

Sora se encogió de hombros. La mirada del rubio estaba empezando a hacerla sentir pequeña y demasiado indefensa. Pensó que tal vez no debía olvidar con quien estaba hablando, que aquel hombre, por más hermoso que fuera, no era humano.

-No sólo no soy humano, sino que soy muy peligroso, no tienes idea de cuánto. No lo olvides- dijo Hyoga.

Sora asintió, sin poder decir nada. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el estómago de la morena reclamó, haciéndola sonrojar, mientras el rubio se reía.

-Se me olvida que sólo eres humana, necesitas comer más seguido que yo- Dijo él.

-¿Sólo soy humana? ¿Qué no fue esta pobre humana la que te alimentó?- preguntó Sora, enarcando una ceja.

-Eso, preciosa fue un regalo para ti, ya que estabas tan deseosa que accedí a beber tu sangre, pero, de hecho, fue sólo un "bocadillo". Necesito mucha más cantidad que esa para decir que me alimenté.

Sora volvió a enarcar una ceja. _Vampiro Idiota. _Hyoga se echó a reír y ella se volteó dispuesta a buscar qué comer en la cocina, mientras trataba de ignorar lo más dignamente que pudo la risa burlona del vampiro.

Mientras tanto, en Rusia, Shun acomodó la pequeña cámara encendida en un árbol y se paró en el centro de un claro del bosque donde había espacio suficiente para pelear contra el vampiro. Se concentró lo suficiente como para sentir una pequeña energía a pocos kilómetros de donde se encontraba. Frunció el ceño en confusión.

_-Es demasiado pequeña para ser un vampiro de clase 4_- pensó Shun.

Luego, sonrió.

-Parece que esto raya en lo aburrido. Bueno, no tengo tiempo para perseguirte así que ¿por qué mejor no vienes tu a mi?- dijo Shun, elevando su poder, cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura dorada.

Levantó las manos, de cada uno de sus dedos salían miles pequeñas gotas de sangre que rápidamente salieron disparadas y cayeron una en cada árbol del bosque. No había sangre vampírica en el mundo que fuera más deliciosa que la de él, excepto tal vez la de aquellos dos, sus creadores. Ningún vampiro en el mundo se resistiría a ese olor y era justo lo que necesitaba Shun en ese instante: que el ratón viniera por el queso, así el gato sólo tenía que esperar.


	7. Noche 07

_**BUENAS NOCHES! Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, espero me disculpen, he estado un buen tiempo lejos del mundo fickero por razones que me resultan un poquito dolorosas, pero bueno HEME AQUÍ! con el capi nuevo y deseándoles de todo corazón que tengan una maravillosa y FELIZ NAVIDAD. Se les quiere, cuídense mucho!! **_

_**Noche. 07**_

El olor no tardó más de cinco minutos en atraer al vampiro. Una sola gota en un árbol desapareció, mientras Shun ladeaba la cabeza.

_-Por el sureste-_ pensó el peliverde_._

De pronto, otra gota en otra parte muy lejos de la primera también desapareció. Shun frunció el ceño mientras sintió cómo parte de su rastro de sangre se desvanecía rápidamente.

_-No puede ser tan rápido, casi parece que está en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo. Es imposible, a menos que…_

Dos segundos le tomó darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado. Sonrió.

_-Tal vez no sea tan aburrido. _

Mientras tanto, en Japón, Sora se preparaba la comida, mientras a Hyoga lo invadía una tremenda excitación. Estaba sentado en el mueble, con los ojos cerrados y masajeándose las sienes, cuando la morena se le unió desde la barra que usaba como mesa y que dividía la sala de la cocina.

_-Maldición, ya va a empezar a pelar- _pensó Hyoga, adivinando el por qué de sus emociones.

-No me digas que a los vampiros les da dolor de cabeza- dijo ella, riendo.

Hyoga no sonrió ni cambió de posición.

-No exactamente, aunque no nos enfermamos, algunos golpes sí duelen y sangramos igual que ustedes. Claro está que un golpe que nosotros recibamos sería mortal para los humanos, no lo resistirían jamás.

-Ok, ¿y te golpeaste muy duro en la cabeza?- preguntó Sora.

-No- dijo Hyoga, riendo y alzando el rostro hacia ella-lo que pasa es que Shun y yo tenemos una conexión psíquica muy fuerte, más de lo normal, incluso entre los vampiros. Nuestras mentes están abiertas para el otro casi siempre y cuando alguno siente una emoción intensa el otro también lo siente.

-Cómo los gemelos.

-Algo así, incluso se puede decir que nuestra conexión se debe al menos en parte, a la sangre- Dijo Hyoga.

-Bueno y ¿qué tiene eso que ver con tu dolor de cabeza?

-Ya te dije que no me duele la cabeza. Lo que pasa es que Shun está furioso ahora y yo lo estoy sintiendo.

A veces sus emociones sus realmente abrumadoras, son demasiado intensas. Furias que lo ciegan o tristezas que hundirían a un humano en la miseria, provocando que se suicidase, no sé si me entiendes. Me marea incluso a mí, cualquier otro vampiro no lo soportaría y ustedes…ni pensarlo. Me parece que tú sentiste algo de eso, ¿en el estacionamiento?

-Sí recuerdo la noche que los conocí, pero ahora no se por qué me parecen años- dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño- Creo que el tiempo a tu lado transcurre de una forma muy diferente, como más…lento. En fin, sí, recuerdo que sentí cosas que no me pertenecían…un amor muy grande que me conmovió enormemente…-dijo ella, mirando al vacío, transportándose de nuevo al estacionamiento, la única vez que ha visto a Hyoga y a Shun juntos.

Hyoga no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado, mientras la miraba. Ella le devolvió la mirada sólo durante unos segundos; la mirada celeste del rubio la descontrolaba.

-¿Por qué está tan molesto?- dijo ella, llevando de nuevo la cuchara a su cereal.

Hyoga suspiró.

-Una de las cosas que Shun odia con toda su alma es que le ordenen algo. Él es un espíritu libre, sólo se entrega a lo que él quiere. El geriátrico que dirige la Fundación no parece estar de acuerdo- dijo Hyoga, en tono molesto-Le ordenaron otro caso en Rusia, le prohibieron irse y está muy molesto por eso. No piensa intentar alejar al vampiro del pueblo donde está, va a pelear contra él para drenar la furia que carga, de otra manera el avión, la tripulación y probablemente parte del pueblo pague las consecuencias.

Sora logró mirar a Hyoga, quien ahora estaba mirando al vacío. Notó un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Corre peligro?- preguntó Sora con cautela.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza.

-Dijeron que era sólo uno, no tiene por qué correr peligro-dijo Hyoga. _¿Verdad, Shun?-_pensó.

En Rusia, Shun sonreía, mientras el vampiro se paraba frente a él a algunos metros de distancia. Era una anciana, vestida con harapos, encorvada, de cabello largo, canoso y escaso y mirada aterradora. El resto que rodeaba a Shun permanecía entre las sombras.

-Ah, ya veo. Eres una _Erética*_, un espíritu ruso. Y debes tener el poder de camuflar las energías de tu grupo con la tuya, de otro modo me habría enterado de que hay más. ¿Y tu nombre es?- dijo Shun.

La anciana frunció el ceño, confundida ante la completa calma del peliverde.

-¿Qué acaso no te preocupa que estés rodeado?- preguntó la anciana.

Shun cruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros.

-Esa habilidad sólo puede esconder a poderes de menor nivel así que cualquiera que esté por ahí es más débil que tú- dijo Shun, aún sonriendo.

De pronto, la anciana estalló en una risa histérica, pero Shun ni se inmutó.

-¿Dices que soy débil?, ¡¡ ¿Tú, imbécil que nos traes hasta acá con tu sangre dices que yo soy débil?!! ¡¡Soy un vampiro de clase 4, no tienes ni idea de dónde te has metido!!- gritó.

Shun volvió a sonreír. Seguía de brazos cruzados.

-Me parece que no fui yo el que se metió en algo, ¿o sí? Fuiste tú quien se metió aquí siguiendo un rastro de sangre que llegó a kilómetros de distancia, en un bosque donde está un vampiro solo al que no le preocupa en lo más mínimo tu estúpido número o tu ridículo ejercito. ¿Resumí bien?, tan orgullosa estas de tu nivel, pero te aviso que tu poder de camuflar, en un estado más avanzado es capaz de decirte qué tan poderoso es tu enemigo pero tú sólo estas en un nivel 4 que no te dirá nada sobre mí, ¿o me equivoco?

Pronto la risa y seguridad de la anciana empezó a esfumarse como el humo.

-Dejaste que tu inútil y pequeño ejército de Ghouls bebiera de mi sangre sin preocuparte por nada. Pero, tranquila, dejaré de hablar y voy a mostrarte ahora lo que soy- dijo Shun.

Concentró su poder y pronto un aura entre dorada y roja lo cubrió completamente. Su cabello empezó a ondear mientras el viento se arremolinaba alrededor del bosque, cerrando el paso completamente: nadie saldría y nadie entraría hasta que la pelea terminara.

Conforme el aura empezó a rodear a Shun, la anciana se sintió nerviosa, la mirada brillando como el oro fundido la hacía sentir insegura.

_-Si lo dejo atacar primero…este hombre…_- pensó la anciana-¡¡Ni hablar, ataquen!!-gritó.

No pasó absolutamente nada, ninguno de los Ghouls se movió.

-¿Qué carajo pa…?

-No te van a obedecer- dijo Shun.

-¿Qué?

La vampiresa empezó a temblar, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse como el ratón arrinconado por el gato. El miedo se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Pensaste que no debías dejarme atacar primero, pero la verdad es que dejar mi sangre como cebo fue el primer ataque.

-¿Quien coño eres tú?- preguntó.

-Yo soy el único ser en este mundo que no tiene un número. No debiste dejar que bebieran de mi sangre porque ahora me pertenecen.

-Imposible…

-Pero hagamos esto más divertido, aún me queda media hora contigo, así que liberaré a tus amigos.

De pronto, los Ghouls pudieron moverse, pero la anciana seguía sembrada en el suelo.

Inmediatamente los Ghouls se le fueron encima, ansiosos por volver a beber su sangre. Shun volteó hacia el primer grupo que arremetió contra él desde el lado derecho y levantó la mano para incendiarlos con una esfera de fuego, pero otro grupo se le lanzó encima al mismo tiempo obligándolo a saltar hacia otro lado para esquivar los zarpazos y mordidas de los Ghouls.

Utilizó la presión para destruir al siguiente grupo que se le lanzó encima. Cinco de ellos estallaron desde adentro mientas los otros tres lo alcanzaron. Shun los esquivó rápidamente, se colocó detrás de uno y lo agarró por el cuello mientras lanzaba una esfera de fuego al otro que arremetía justo frente a él.

-Sólo un golpe.- dijo Shun partiéndole el cuello al que tenia apresado- Sólo un golpe que separe el cerebro del resto del cuerpo y tu ejército no valdrá nada.

Poco a poco, con cada golpe, cada Ghoul que caía servía para drenar la furia de Shun. Y lo mejor de todo era que aún faltaban más, el bosque estaba lleno de ellos.

_-¡No es posible…los está acabando a todos…están cayendo como moscas!-_Pensó la anciana_._

De pronto, un grupo muy numeroso de demonios se fue contra él llevándose árboles y cadáveres por delante. No tuvo intención de esquivarlos, sólo los esperó hasta tenerlos a menos de tres metros de distancia y cuando estuvieron en el punto exacto, Shun concentró más su poder y creó un círculo de fuego que agarró a todo el grupo al mismo tiempo, mientras él saltaba fuera de éste. Luego, corrió entre los Ghouls que quedaban estallándolos a cada uno o incendiándolos.

Otro grupo de Ghouls se le fue encima, peleó cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos, cráneos estallaron entre sus manos como si estuviesen hechos de cristal. Luego concentró aun más su poder, sus ojos brillaron de color dorados y el grupo de Ghouls que venía corriendo hacia él cayó como un alud de cuerpos, empezaron a chillar como locos cuando vieron que sus extremidades habían sido cortadas, como si una espada invisible los hubiese atravesado.

La anciana vio los destellos de luz en la mano de Shun, segundos antes de que desapareciera.

_-¿Esos eran…hilos?... - _pensó la vampiresa.

-De hecho, son hilos de plata. ¿Te dice algo eso?- preguntó Shun.

La anciana abrió mas los ojos, si acaso eso era posible.

_-¿Qué?... ¿manipula los metales?... ¡no es posible!_

El último grupo de demonios corrió sobre los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos. Shun corrió hacia ellos y con unos pocos movimientos de sus brazos cruzó directamente hacia adelante donde estaba la anciana dejando al grupo atrás, grupo que ahora yacía picado en partes.

Caminó hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de distancia de la anciana que era la única aparte de él que se mantenía en pie. Sonrió al ver que temblaba, no sólo de miedo sino de rabia.

-Ya no tienes a tus aliados…

Shun caminó mientras remataba a los pocos que tenían el valor de levantarse aunque les faltase algún miembro o estuviesen parcialmente quemados. Cortó cabezas…

- Tu pequeño ejército está acabado…

Rompió cuellos con el pie…

-¿Pelearas sola conmigo ahora?- preguntó Shun.

Y destruyó a cada demonio que seguía con alguna pequeña llama de vida en su mutilado cuerpo.

No quedaría nadie con vida. La anciana sintió como de pronto el miedo que sentía se desvaneció por completo permitiéndole moverse libremente.

-¿Ahora si pelearás? Todavía me queda algo de tiempo- dijo Shun.

-¡¡Maldito…maldito bastardo!!- gritó la anciana.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro mientras ella lanzaba una esfera de fuego y él la esquivaba con su impresionante velocidad hasta que llegó a ella y le propinó un fuerte golpe el estómago que la dejó sin aire y la tumbó al suelo.

Dos segundos después un Ghoul se levantó del suelo, el último que quedaba, Shun se volteó inmediatamente y lo hizo estallar desde el interior, pero eso le dio tiempo a la anciana vampiresa de levantarse y atacar al peliverde por la espalda. Éste se volteó inmediatamente, pero ella estaba demasiada cerca y le lanzó un zarpazo que lo envió lejos haciéndolo estrellarse contra varios árboles.

Shun quedó en el suelo, aturdido por el golpe cuando el dolor en el pecho lo regresó al bosque y la furia volvió a consumirlo. La anciana sonrió, contenta de haberle asestado un buen golpe a aquel vampiro que era mucho más poderoso que ella. La sonrisa burlona de la mujer enfureció a tal grado el peliverde que emitió un rugido que parecía estarle desgarrando la garganta.

-¡¡Zorra!! ¡¡Voy a borrarte del mapa!!

En Japón, Hyoga estaba hablando con Sora, mientras ella se preparaba para seguir con la historia cuando un sonido de libros cayendo la obligó a voltearse. Descubrió al rubio en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos y varios libros alrededor y salió corriendo hasta él en un intento por ayudarlo de la mejor manera que le fuera posible.

-¿Hyoga, estas bien, qué sucede?!

Hyoga no la escuchaba. El dolor en el cuerpo, el aturdimiento, la rabia lo estaba mareando a tal punto que no pudo mantenerse en pie.

-¡La cabeza me va a estallar!

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- preguntó ella

-¡Shun, por favor, basta!- dijo Hyoga, aún agarrándose la cabeza.

En Rusia, Shun seguía peleando con la anciana cuando escuchó la súplica de su rubio compañero, lo que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

_-Maldición, no cerré la conexión con Hyoga, está sufriendo- _pensó Shun.

El descuido momentáneo del peliverde le abrió otra ventana a la vampiresa para tratar de incendiarlo. Tanto Shun como Hyoga comenzaron a sentir el calor en sus cuerpos. Sora se asustó cuando él gimió y sintió la piel de sus brazos calentarse aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Shun también lo sintió y el quejido de Hyoga le perforó el corazón. Esta vez ninguna rabia lo fulminó, lo único en lo que pensaba era en proteger al rubio tanto de la anciana como de él mismo.

*****_** Eretica.**_

_Espíritus__ rusos vueltos de la muerte. Por lo general se trata de __mujeres que vendieron su alma al demonio__. Toman la forma de una anciana ojerosa cuya mirada es fatal. _

_Las versiones posteriores de la leyenda son más generales, y hablan de los __Eretica como vampiros__ convertidos mediante la herejía, sin involucrar a la __brujería__ en particular. (Fuente: El espejo gótico)_


	8. Noche 08

_**Noche. 08**_

_-He llevado esto demasiado lejos_- pensó Shun

El peliverde se levantó y resistiendo el ardor corrió y llegó hasta la mujer antes de que ella pudiera esquivarlo. Él era al menos tres veces más rápido que ella y ahora estaba usando absolutamente todo su poder para destruirla por lo que desde el instante en el que puso sus manos alrededor del cuello, la vampiresa estuvo condenada.

Shun la elevó en el aire con las manos mientras ella luchaba por recuperar el aire y soltarse, y al mismo tiempo tratar de prenderle fuego a su adversario, pero éste era demasiado fuerte para ella.

-No te quedan más de dos minutos de vida y no me interesa preguntarte nada, cualquier información que tengas que la diga tu sangre.

Luego, Shun apretó el cuello de la mujer hasta hacerla sangrar, sacó el pequeño aparato de su abrigo que era una pipeta de laboratorio donde guardó una pequeña muestra de su sangre, luego guardó la pipeta, bajó a la anciana y la colocó de espaldas a él, pegada a su pecho. La mujer seguía forcejeando salvajemente u muchos codazos golpearon el pecho de Shun pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles.

Dos segundos le tomó al peliverde partirle el cuello a la vampiresa y dejarla en el suelo inerte.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Shun volvió a la realidad, el dolor de las heridas del pecho le hicieron temblar y caer al suelo. Estaba cansado, lleno de tierra y adolorido, no sólo por los arañazos sino también por el ardor en la piel. Se abrió la camisa o lo que quedaba de ella y examinó la herida. Cuatro cortes muy profundos surcaban su pecho desde el hombro derecho hasta la cintura en el lado izquierdo. A parte tenía varios rosetones en todo el cuerpo producto de la quemazón.

_-No se están curando. Tengo demasiado tiempo sin beber sangre, no van a curarse hasta que lo haga._

Aun así, el hecho de que sus heridas no se cerraran era lo que menos le preocupaba; ahora lo más importante, y como de hecho siempre lo había sido, era Hyoga_. _Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número.

_-Por favor, déjala que atienda ella.-_rogó Shun

En Japón, Hyoga seguía jadeando, pero ya no ardía en fiebre como Sora acababa de comprobar. Sin embargo, seguía muy asustada y no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, pero respiró de alivio cuando el celular del rubio sonó: quien fuera le rogaría que viniera a verlo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del rubio, sacó el pequeño aparato y vio el nombre titilando.

-Shun- dijo Sora.

Sabía que Shun no estaba en Japón, pero al menos él sabría qué hacer. Hyoga seguía como en trance, aún con las manos en la cabeza y jadeando.

-¿¿Sí…diga??- balbuceó la morena.

-Sora- dijo Shun, aliviado.

-¡Sí, sí, soy yo, por favor dime qué hago, yo, yo…creo que le duele algo, pero no sé, no sé qué hacer!

Shun notó que Sora estaba a punto de quebrarse así que usó todo su poder para transmitirlo a través de su voz.

-Cálmate, no digas nada y escucha lo que te voy a decir- ordenó Shun.

Sora se quedó callada inmediatamente, la voz de Shun sonó aun más imponente que la de Hyoga.

-Hyoga va a estar bien, sólo tienes que llevarlo a algún sitio donde pueda recostarse, yo haré que duerma, no llames a nadie porque ningún médico servirá y no le entregues el teléfono, mantenlo contigo todo el tiempo. Yo voy para allá inmediatamente, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, entiendo.

-Bien, ahora deja el celular a un lado y levanta a Hyoga, llévalo a donde consideres que estará más cómodo.

-¿Pero, cómo hago eso? ¡Es más pesado que yo y parece como en trance!

-Te ayudaré desde aquí, tú sólo deja el celular e intenta levantarlo.

Sora no entendió cómo Shun podría ayudarla estando a tantos kilómetros de distancia pero obedeció, dejó el celular en la mesa de la computadora y tomó a Hyoga del brazo.

En Rusia, en medio del bosque y los cadáveres estaba Shun concentrando al máximo su poder en aislar la mente de Hyoga de la realidad en la que estaba, evitándole el dolor y obligándolo a concentrarse sólo en su voz para que no opusiera resistencia.

Sora tomó a Hyoga del brazo y al ver que éste no hacía nada, hizo un esfuerzo para levantarlo y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando sintió el cuerpo del rubio más ligero que una pluma.

Poco a poco lo llevó hasta su cama y lo recostó, luego salió corriendo hasta el estudio, tomó el celular y se lo pegó de nuevo al oído.

-Ya, ¿ahora qué hago?- preguntó ella.

-Tú nada, sólo quédate con él, por favor, no lo dejes solo. Haré que duerma, estará bien hasta que yo llegue.

-Tú…vendrás ¿no?

-Sí, iré, tranquila.

Luego, colgó. Las heridas le dolían desesperadamente, pero no debía pensar en eso. Todavía tenía que hacer dormir al rubio así que hizo un esfuerzo, sabiendo que mermaría aun más sus fuerzas y con su poder sumió a Hyoga en un profundo sueño.

Se levantó y concentró su poder empleando una presión de aire lo suficientemente grande como para hundir la tierra donde su sangre había caído, colocando sobre ella todos los cadáveres y muchos árboles que ahora estaban arrancados de raíz. Llamó a los bomberos, dio la localización del bosque y avisó de un incendio en éste.

Después de colgar con el departamento de bomberos utilizó su poder una vez más para incendiar la pila de cuerpos de forma que no quedaran más que las cenizas mezcladas con los restos del bosque.

Luego, Shun se levantó, recogió la cámara, revisó la grabación y corrió de nuevo, a más de 1200km por hora. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba llevó su cuerpo al máximo para llegar lo más pronto posible al avión.

Dentro de la nave, los tripulantes aun se mantenían sentados, esperando órdenes del piloto. Todos estaban nerviosos excepto por Kirei, ella se mantenía sentada, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, mirando por la ventana, como esperando.

Después de varios minutos sin moverse la azafata se levantó de golpe al ver a Shun llegar y por primera vez lo vio sujetarse de la baranda de la escalera del avión. Abrió la compuerta de la nave y bajó las escaleras; Shun levantó el rostro y la miró, no había un sólo rastro de miedo en los ojos verdes de la chica, sólo una profunda e irrevocable decisión.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo.

Shun frunció el ceño, extrañado por la actitud de la chica, él pensó que encontraría una sesión de histeria masiva en el avión o peor aún, que no encontraría absolutamente nada, que la tripulación habría salido despavorida abandonando la nave y él tendría que volar el avión solo. Sin embargo, la actitud de la pelinegra lo agarró desprevenido. Aun así no lo pensó más y aceptó la ayuda de la chica, no debía pasar un minuto más en ese pueblo para que llegara otro vampiro decidido a joderle la salida.

-Dile al piloto que nos vamos ya- ordenó Shun, mientras subían las escaleras.

Kirei obedeció y transmitió la orden al piloto, mientras Shun entraba a la pequeña habitación que tenía el avión privado de la Fundación. Luego, el peliverde se sentó al borde de la cama mientras la chica entraba con una unidad de sangre. El olor llamó la atención de Shun inmediatamente y frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó.

-Trabajo con ustedes, específicamente para estos casos. El resto de la tripulación no sabe nada sobre quien soy realmente. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Con respecto a lo que paso antes, no te preocupes, no se percataron de lo que pasó y no tienen cómo explicar el extraño miedo que sintieron- dijo Kirei.

-No opino lo mismo con respecto al piloto.

-Es gitano, descendiente de cazadores de vampiros, le diste un susto de muerte- dijo la chica.

-Lo sé. ¿Ahora sí me tuteas?, ¿sabes lo que soy y me tuteas?- dijo Shun, riendo.

-Siempre lo supe, eso era un fachada- dijo la chica, sonriendo- Ahora déjame revisarte por favor, no soy médico y no he visto otras heridas de vampiros, pero quizá pueda hacer algo, ¿cuántas unidades necesitarás?

-Esa sangre no va a cerrar las heridas pero me ayudará un poco, dame esa nada más.

-Bien, déjame revisarte.

Kirei vertió la sangre en un vaso y Shun se la tomó mientras ella le quitaba el abrigo y la camisa. No pudo evitar pegar un brinco del susto y llevarse la mano a la boca cuando vio la gravedad de las heridas y la manera en qué sangraban.

-Tranquila, va a empezar a verse un poco mejor ahora- dijo Shun.

Kirei observó con detalle cómo las heridas comenzaba a dejar de sangrar pero no se venían mucho mejor que antes. La chica se levantó, buscó el equipo médico y regresó, tomó unas toallas limpias del baño, las mojó en agua fresca y se acercó hasta Shun.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó ella, pidiendo permiso para limpiar las heridas.

Shun sonrió y asintió. Ella se acercó poco a poco y colocó la toalla en el pecho desnudo y ensangrentado del peliverde. Éste no se movió, ella esperaba que hiciera alguna mueca de dolor, pero no nada pasó.

Entonces, Kirei comenzó a limpiar la herida mientras Shun se dedicó a detallar el rostro de la muchacha. Era realmente hermosa, de facciones finas, labios sonrosados, cabello negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes como los suyos.

Kirei sintió el peso de esos ojos concentrados por primera vez en ella, le fue imposible no levantar la mirada hacia ellos. Craso Error. Inmediatamente quedó atrapada en la mirada del peliverde, perdió completamente el hilo de sus pensamientos y sintió como su sangre hervía bajo su piel. Shun sonrió al escuchar el latido salvaje del corazón de la pelinegra y vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a más no poder.

Verla tan delicada le provocó mucha ternura así que levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. La textura le llamó profundamente la atención.

-Tu piel es muy suave- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

Kirei sólo cerró los ojos y se entregó a la caricia, cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarla al máximo. Shun, por su parte también, olvidó el dolor de las heridas. Pocos humanos habían logrado llamar su atención tanto como esa chica acababa de hacerlo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de la curiosidad que le causaba aquella muchacha, sentir su delicadeza bajo sus dedos era algo nuevo para él, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la fuerza de Hyoga, nunca se había preocupado por sentir a un humano de aquella manera, sólo para alimentarse. Le alegró saber que ella no parecía negarse a sus caricias así que continuó bajando la mano lentamente desde su cuello hasta su pecho, ahí sintió las mínimas vibraciones que hacía su corazón al golpear contra su pecho. De pronto, una fuerte turbulencia sacudió el avión haciendo que Kirei se cayera hacia atrás pero Shun, como era normal en un vampiro, tenía excelentes reflejos y tomó a la chica de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, cuando el avión se sacudió de nuevo, tumbándolos al suelo y al peliverde no le quedó otra opción que girarse de forma que Kirei cayó sobre él. Esta vez la chica si vio una pequeña mueca de dolor en el rostro del vampiro.

-Tal vez debería pilotear yo el avión- dijo Shun.

El pequeño chiste del peliverde hizo reír a Kirei. Luego, él la tomó entre sus brazos, la apretó contra su pecho y se levantó cargando con el peso de la chica. Ella se sorprendió al ver como la alzaba, estando en una posición tan incómoda, como si no pesara más que unos gramos. Cuando ya estuvieron de pie él la mantuvo cerca de su pecho mientras el avión dejaba de moverse erráticamente. Después de unos segundos el movimiento de la nave se normalizó y Shun la soltó.

-Oh, disculpa, ensucié tu uniforme- dijo Shun.

Kirei bajó la mirada y vio unas finas líneas rojas en su camisa blanca, lo que le recordó que las heridas de Shun estaban obviamente abiertas todavía, por lo que buscó inmediatamente el botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó todas las vendas que había para cubrir los profundos cortes que surcaban el pecho perfecto del peliverde.

-No sé si te cubran lo suficiente, tienes la espalda ancha- dijo ella.

La sonrisa sexy y confiada de Shun la hizo sonrojarse.

-Está bien, sólo tienen que resistir hasta que llegue a Japón- dijo Shun.

Ella empezó a cubrir las heridas vendando poco a poco el pecho del vampiro, cuando se detuvo un instante al notar un enorme hematoma en su espalda.

Shun no dijo nada y ella continuó. En medio de su operación notó los pectorales y abdominales perfectamente marcados, los músculos duros y bien definidos, como cincelados, las venas que se marcaban en sus fuertes brazos, la perfecta línea que dividía su ancha espalda, su vientre plano...

Shun sonrió en su forma más pícara posible y miró hacia el otro lado, tratando de concederle alguna privacidad a la mente de la azafata, pero le era imposible ya que podía leerla como si fuera un libro abierto y todos los pensamientos de la chica estaban concentrados en su cuerpo perfecto.

Ella notó que Shun trataba de no reírse y pensó que era preferible no pensar más en él y tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa. Él vio venir la pregunta y contuvo más la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó.

-De nada- dijo él, aún mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Vamos, dime, ya te caí encima, creo que ya rompimos el hielo- dijo ella.

Ambos se echaron a reír, mientras ella continuaba vendándolo.

-Vamos, dime, no voy a desistir hasta que me digas.

-Está bien. Puedo leer tus pensamientos- dijo él, sin mirarla.

Tampoco pudo leer sus pensamientos porque de hecho no había nada en esa cabeza para leer, la chica estaba congelada en su sitio.

-No lo hago voluntad, esto no se apaga, por decirlo de alguna manera. Espero te sirva de algo.

Kirei seguía sin decir nada, mientras su rostro cambiaba de colores. Shun sonrió de nuevo, mientras se le ocurrió jugar con la muy avergonzada chica.

-Por cierto- dijo él, acercándose hasta su oído- gracias, nadie había detallado de esa manera mi cuerpo.

La voz sensual del vampiro hizo que se le erizara la piel de la espalda y los brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta más?, ¿abdominales perfectamente marcados, los músculos duros?, ¿el vientre plano? – continuó Shun, sonriendo coquetamente.

Ella se apartó rápidamente del peliverde, mientras éste le mostraba su sonrisa más pícara; parecía divertirse demasiado con Kirei.

-Yo-yo-yo…lo siento mucho, no-no quería- balbuceó ella.

-¿Mirarme? Como si fuera posible eso, no estás ciega, me parece. Está bien, no me molesta. Si tienes curiosidad por algún aspecto de mí, puedes preguntar, prometo que no responderé hasta que la pronuncies en voz alta, ¿está bien? Ahora, ¿terminarás de cuidarme?- preguntó Shun, sonriendo divertido.

Kirei sonrió y asintió. En realidad, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, Shun conocía absolutamente todos sus pensamientos. Él extendió la mano, ella lo tomó y se dedicó a examinarla. Su piel era un poco más áspera que la de hombre normal, su mano era grande y se le marcaban un par de venas. Luego ella se acercó hasta él y continuó poniéndole la ultima venda que quedaba.

-Eres muy fuerte, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella.

-Si- dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué dijiste que la sangre que te traje no va a curarte?

-Sólo hay una sangre que puede curar mis heridas, las otras calman la sed. Esa sangre le pertenece a mi compañero y él está en Japón.

-mmm…entiendo.

-Te lo presentaré, ya verás- dijo Shun, sonriendo y cruzando los brazos frente al pecho ahora vendado.

-Listo- dijo ella, parándose de nuevo frente a él y examinando su obra- Creo que aguantarán.

Shun le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. De pronto, frunció el ceño pensando en lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Me pregunto…?- dijo él, más para sí mismo que para la chica.

Ella lo miró confundida cuando lo vio acercarse nuevamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

La penetrante mirada del peliverde la dejó, con o sin intención, sembrada en el suelo, sin poder mover un sólo músculo mientras él rozaba suavemente los labios de la pelinegra con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Puedo robarte un beso?, o mejor dicho, ¿regalarte uno en agradecimiento por tus cuidados?- preguntó él.

De nuevo, Kirei estaba petrificada. Shun no necesitó una confirmación en voz alta, su cuerpo le gritaba la respuesta. Tal vez ni siquiera la estaba buscando y sólo preguntaba por educación pues pronto entendió que se adueñaría de esos labios tanto si le daba ella el permiso como si no. Por un instante sintió remordimientos, ya que a fin de cuentas, sólo jugaba con la comida.

Cortó la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos y rozó suavemente los labios de Kirei con los suyos. Luego, hizo oficial el beso cuando tocó primero el labio inferior de la chica y luego el superior. Ella reaccionó, no sólo se dejó besar por él sino que además rodeó su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo aun más, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura estrechándola de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando demasiado lejos y él no estaba en condiciones de continuar, estaba herido, los cortes estaban abiertos y peor aún, él tenía mucha hambre y no quería beber de ella a menos que se lo permitiera. De alguna forma, ahora ella le pertenecía y eso le hacía respetarla. Además, no era más que "comida" para él.

Continuó besándola, poco a poco soltó el amarre que ella le tenía, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le habló al oído mientras la hundió en el sueño.

-Perdóname, pero no quiero lastimarte. Duerme.

Él la tomó en brazos, acomodó la ropa de la chica y la arropó con la sabana de la cama para luego sentarse en el suelo con la espada apoyada en el borde. Las heridas comenzaban a asomarse en cuatro finas líneas rojas. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la cama.

-Esta chica no parece recordar que soy un vampiro-musitó.

Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, no alejaba de su mente al otro vampiro que yacía dormido en Japón. Arrugó el semblante cuando supo que tendría muchas cosas que explicarle que no trataban precisamente del episodio que acababa de cortar con Kirei. No, lo que tendría que explicar eran las terribles heridas que tenía. Shun decidió no pensar más en eso y tomó la laptop para disponerse a escribir su informe para la Fundación mientras el avión volaba hasta Japón.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Hola, hola!! Disculpen la tardanza a los pocos que leen este fic, igual se les agradece muchísimo. Les escribo para advertirles que este capi tiene muy poco de yaoi y más de hetero. Podrá sonar extraño, pero no me gusta poner a los chicos demasiado gay y por eso los coloco en este ambiente vampírico. Eso significa que este capi contiene escenas explicitas así que si a alguno de ustedes no les gusta este tipo de escena hetero, absténgase de leer y por si lo esperan, viene un lemon (yaoi, por supuesto) por ahí, así que si manténganse en sintonía ;) .

****

**Noche 09. Incubo.**

Un par de horas después, mientras Kirei dormía, Shun repasó el informe, escribió los últimos detalles, lo guardó en un USB y cerró la tapa de la laptop.

Luego, se levantó y caminó hasta un sillón cercano, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás; podía escuchar la respiración suave de la chica. Sonrió, se dispuso a levantarse y a acompañarla en su sueño cuando su celular sonó, miró la pantalla y atendió rápidamente.

-Sora, ¿Pasa al…?

-No es Sora.

Shun tragó grueso. La voz ronca, imponente y demandante no era, en definitiva la de Sora.

No esperaba que el rubio despertara tan pronto. Esa era una prueba segura de que estaba realmente debilitado; las heridas abiertas, todos los poderes empleados en la pelea, los días sin comer y usar un poder a **7,501**kilómetros de distancia era la peor de las combinaciones.

-Ah, Hyoga, despertaste- dijo Shun, rascándose la cabeza.

-Evidentemente.

En Japón, Sora estaba sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y cabizbaja. Había hecho todo lo posible por acatar la orden de Shun de mantener el celular consigo pero ¿qué podía hacer contra un vampiro de 1.92 de estatura, unos 102kg de puro músculo y un muy mal despertar?

Mientras tanto, en el avión, el único vampiro que no tenía número, aquel ser que aterrorizó a los tripulantes, enamoró a la azafata y masacró fríamente a un ejército y un vampiro de nivel 4, ese vampiro tan poderoso parecía encogerse poco a poco en su asiento. El rubio lo agarró totalmente desprevenido, ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de que él había despertado?, era imposible, aún en la distancia su conexión era sólida. Fue cuando Shun se dio cuenta de que había demasiado silencio. Se mordió el labio inferior, y frunció el ceño: Hyoga había cerrado su mente a él y eso no hizo otra cosa que hundirlo aún más.

-Supongo que vienes en camino- dijo Hyoga.

-Sí.

Hyoga cerró los ojos, trató de calmar su disgusto, pero le fue imposible.

-Me pusiste a dormir, como si fuera un niño pequeño- dijo Hyoga, ahogado de rabia- Sabes perfectamente lo que me molesta eso. ¡Aparte de todo no destruiste a esa mujer inmediatamente sino que te diste el lujo de tardarte todo lo que te dio la gana!

Shun no dijo nada. Hyoga tenía toda la razón. El silencio del peliverde encogía el corazón de Hyoga. Cuando despertó lo primero que sintió fue un pequeño escozor en la piel y supo inmediatamente lo que Shun había hecho para evitar que él saliera mas lastimado. No le gustaba cuando él hacía eso, tratar de protegerlo como si fuera un niño o peor aún, como si fuera débil. Hyoga se debatía entre expresarle su molestia o su preocupación cuando lo llamara, pero cuando buscó el celular y no lo encontró, fue en busca de Sora y ésta se negó débilmente a devolvérselo. Fue cuando leyó en su mente la orden que Shun le había dado y se decidió por la molestia. Ahora el silencio y la actitud sumisa del peliverde lo obligaban a debatirse de nuevo entre preguntar o sólo regañar. Aún así, por más molesto que Hyoga estuviese con él le era imposible no preocuparse.

-Al menos puedo asumir que estas bien, ¿no?

Shun tragó grueso de nuevo. Esperaba que Hyoga estuviese lo suficientemente molesto como para no preguntar.

-Bueno…eso de estar bien es relativo, ¿sabes?

-¡¡Maldita sea, Shun!!...

Lo siguiente que Hyoga dijo fue una larga cadena de maldiciones en ruso que hundieron a Shun aún más en el asiento, de ser posible. En Japón, Sora sintió como comenzaba a enfriarse el aire y agradeció no entender ni una pizca de lo que Hyoga decía.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?!- preguntó Hyoga, regresando al japonés.

-Me descuidé y me hirió pero resulta que tenía ayuda aquí en el avión.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Una de las azafatas es un "doble agente". Está aquí para ayudarme, tiene unidades de sangre y todo.

-Tu poder está disminuido, lo suficiente como para que no puedas usarlo a tanta distancia, así que la sangre no debe haber arreglado todo el desastre que dejaste que pasara.

Shun frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio. A Hyoga jamás se le escapaba nada.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-En una 4 o 5 horas, supongo.

-Entiendo.

-Oye, y tú… ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué no dijiste que el estar bien es relativo?

Shun no dijo nada, Hyoga tampoco. Ambas miradas permanecían ahora enfocadas a ningún punto en específico, ambos rostros apretaban su mandíbula, ninguno expresaba sus emociones, uno preocupación, el otro pesar.

-Estaré en casa pronto.

-Más te vale.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Shun se quedó sentado, mirando el aparato que tenía en la mano, estaba pensativo y distraído. Suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del sillón, quedó en la posición perfecta para mirar la figura de la azafata dormida en su cama. Sonrió, tendría problemas a lo que llegara a Japón, pero eso sería después.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Sora, el rubio también se quedaba mirando al aparato, para luego sentarse en el sillón individual que estaba frente a la morena. Cruzó los brazos en el pecho, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar lentamente. Sora notó como el aire se enfrió aún más, podía ver la neblina y su piel se erizó por el frío. Empezó a temblar ligeramente, pero no se movió de su sitio y cuando miró a Hyoga éste también permanecía en la misma posición. De pronto, los adornos de la sala comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Ella fijó la vista en el rubio de nuevo, pero éste seguía inmóvil, casi como una estatua, su respiración pasaba casi desapercibida, ella sólo podía ver un muy ligero sube y baja de su pecho, pero podría jurar que Hyoga no estaba respirando. Después de varios segundos la neblina desapareció, los adornos dejaron de moverse y ruso respiró profundamente.

La morena lo clasificó como una descarga de furia y decidió que no tenía intenciones de mover un sólo músculo o de cruzarse en su camino y ser el motivo de otro alud de lo que ella suponía eran maldiciones. Luego, Hyoga abrió los ojos y ella pegó un pequeño brinco en su asiento. La verdad era que el rubio, estando molesto le causaba mucho miedo, no lo conocía lo suficiente, si quisiera descargarse con ella, no podría hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, su fuerza era ridícula en comparación con la de él.

-No voy a lastimarte, no pienses tonterías- dijo Hyoga.

Su semblante era duro, serio, inescrutable. No demostraba la más mínima emoción y eso frustraba a Sora tanto como la atraía. Sus ojos azules, su mirada gélida, su masculinidad y su actitud de "me vale madre todo" le resultaban desquiciantemente atractiva.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hyoga, que seguía exactamente en la misma posición.

-Te gusto- dijo él.

Un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas bronceadas de la joven y sonrió. Eso también le gustaba, su chocante honestidad, su atrevimiento.

-Verás que no son precisamente tus habilidades vampíricas lo que me llama la atención de ti- dijo ella.

Hyoga asintió lentamente.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que me llama la atención de ti. ¿Será que no tienes instinto de conservación?

Sora sonrió ampliamente. El detalló su rostro: cómo se marcaban sus pómulos, sus labios rozados y el cabello que caía en bucles más debajo de sus hombros. Notó que aún a pesar de que él la había dejado en evidencia de nuevo, ella ahora parecía sorprendentemente tranquila.

-¿Quien te dice que no voy a lastimarte?

-Nadie. En realidad no puedo asegurar que no vas a hacerlo. Estoy aquí sola, nadie sabe qué estás conmigo, eres cien veces más rápido que yo y ni hablar de la fuerza. De querer matarme puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

-¿Y por qué no tienes miedo?

-He tenido miedo, lo sabes. Tú debes oler el miedo.

¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejante pregunta?, si ya estaba más que claro que Hyoga alteraba la paz de espíritu de Sora.

-No. De hecho me has confundido. En realidad si tienes miedo, pero debajo de eso- dijo Hyoga, acercándose a ella lentamente-hay otra cosa, otra emoción. Eso también olerlo.

Sora quedó atrapada entre el espaldar del mueble y el rubio quien se acercó hasta quedar sentado en la pequeña mesa de la sala. Ahora él tocaba su mejilla suevamente con el dorso de su mano como reconociendo su rostro. Casi inmediatamente escuchó el repiqueteo acelerado del corazón de la morena y vio sus pechos subir y bajar lentamente.

-No…entiendo…-dijo ella.

-Qué te gusta. El saber que corres peligro a mi lado, eso te gusta. Me cercanía a tu cuerpo, cada vez que te toco…como ahora. Eso es lo que huelo.

Sora sonrió. Como siempre, suspiró derrotada ya que era imposible ocultarle a algo a Hyoga. Luego, él bajó el rostro y se dedicó a observar el cuerpo de la morena. Tenía una falda algo corta que dejaba ver sus largas y perfectas piernas, su piel lo invitaba a tocarla, y así lo hizo, puso los dedos sobre sus rodillas y lentamente acarició el muslo de la chica hasta llegar al borde la falda. Un pequeño gemido llegó hasta sus oídos y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Sonrió divertido, los gemidos de esa chica en particular lo enloquecían. Levantó el rostro y la miró, ella le devolvía la mirada entre divertida y excitada.

-Tú has conocido parte de mi cuerpo- dijo ella- pero yo no conozco el tuyo. Pareces…tan inalcanzable, tan prohibido.

Una media sonrisa altanera y orgullosa apareció en el rostro del ruso.

-Soy inalcanzable para cualquier ser de la tierra que no sea Shun. Pero, puedes tocarme cuando yo lo decida.

Sora sonrió. Era de esperarse, su entrega a Shun era imposible de negar y arrogancia mucho menos.

Mientras tanto en el avión mientras Shun miraba distraído por la ventana Kirei despertó sobresaltada captando la atención del peliverde.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Yo…

Kirei no se atrevía preguntar qué había pasado después de lo último que ella recordaba. Estaba segura de que heriría su orgullo vampírico. Shun sonrió, se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama al lado de la chica.

-No pasó nada. No quería ponerte en peligro, con el hambre que tengo puedo hacerte daño y no quiero lastimarte. Discúlpame, por favor.

El tono dulce de la voz de Shun enterneció a Kirei. Le costaba pensar que aquel ser terrorífico que bajó las escaleras unas horas atrás fuera el mismo chico dulce que le pedía disculpas sinceramente ahora.

-¿Me pides disculpas por no querer lastimarme?, ¿Estas bromeando?- preguntó Kirei, sonriendo.

-No- dijo Shun, sonriendo-Te pido disculpas por no saber de qué otra manera interrumpir lo que estaba pasando. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, si te soy sincero creo que de haberte dejado despierta no habría podido detenerme.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?- preguntó Kirei, sonrojándose mientras sonreía.

Shun la miró detenidamente. El tono rosa de sus mejillas lo excitaba poderosamente, no sólo porque la hacía ver más deliciosa, sino porque eso era un signo claro que de su corazón latía más deprisa, bombeando la sangre, haciendo que corriera más rápido por las venas de la joven y provocando que el olor en la habitación se intensificara. Shun cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, sentía como se le hacía agua la boca con el olor de la sangre de Kirei.

-Me la estas poniendo difícil- dijo Shun.

-No bebiste mi sangre, ¿por qué?

La pregunta hizo que Shun volteara a verla de verla de nuevo, especialmente porque acababa de percibir el tono de voz de Kirei: no le estaba preguntando, le estaba reprochando.

-Porque no quería hacerlo sin tu permiso. Técnicamente cualquier humano no es otra cosa que comida para mí, pero por alguna razón tú me agradas y no quiero que pienses que sólo quería alimentarme de ti. Además, como te dije, no va a cerrar las heridas.

-Pero sí te ayudará a que dejes de sangrar ¿verdad?

Shun bajó el rostro y vio que sus heridas se marcaban un poco más en el vendaje blanco. De pronto, el peliverde abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba pensando Kirei. Ella acababa de recordar que había otra manera para alimentar a los vampiros y esa era con energía.

-Ni siquiera lo digas- dijo Shun.

Kirei se quedó callada, pero siguió pensándolo.

_En algunas culturas se relata que los vampiros tenían relaciones con doncellas, mujeres jóvenes y vírgenes para absorber su energía durante el coito, tal cual como hacía el Íncubo. _

-¿Por qué estas pensando en eso?- preguntó Shun, atónito.

-¿Tú puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Kirei.

-Si puedo… pero ¿no entiendes que puedes salir lastimada?

-No tenemos que hacer…bueno…todo. Pero si puedes absorber parte de mi energía. Shun, entiende que quiero ayudarte, no quiero verte así, ¿Cuántas veces hemos viajado juntos? Es la primera vez que te veo lastimado, me da miedo- dijo ella tomando la mano del peliverde que tenía más cerca de ella.

-No estoy ni cerca de morir, esto fue un error.

-Por favor, Shun, yo confío en ti.

Shun se levantó de la cama y caminó. Luego, se volteó, analizó la mirada de Kirei, ella estaba absolutamente decidida a ayudarlo así fuera un poco. Él le tendió la mano y la sacó de la cama acercándola a su cuerpo.

-No tenemos que llegar hasta el final. Sólo tengo que hacer que tu sangre arda. Pero tienes que prometerme que cuando te diga algo me vas a obedecer- dijo él, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

De nuevo esa sonrisa pícara y sensual en el peliverde la paralizó. Se acercó hasta su oído mientras ella ponía las manos sobre su pecho vendado.

-Solo tengo que excitarte-le susurró.

Kirei sintió una oleada de calor subir por su espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de Shun sujetándola de la cintura.

-¿Algo así?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Algo así. Pero, tranquila que todavía te falta.

Kirei sintió como los fuertes brazos del vampiro se cerraban alrededor de ella, mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su camisa de seda y acariciaban su espalda provocándole pequeños escalofríos. Luego, poco a poco la guió hasta la cama, donde ambos se acostaron y ella se suspiró cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas y levantando una de ellas para que le rodeara la cintura de nuevo, invitación que ella aceptó gustosa.

Luego, Shun bajó hasta su pecho donde abrió fácilmente la camisa y comenzó a besar suavemente el nacimiento de sus firmes pechos. Ella gimió aun más e inmediatamente el cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a absorber su energía. Siguió abriendo la camisa hasta que descubrió su abdomen plano el cual recorrió lentamente con sus labios. Con cada espasmo y gemido de Kirei Shun absorbía aun poco más de su energía, siempre teniendo cuidado de dejarla exhausta.

Luego, siguió bajando hasta que llegó a la falda del uniforme, la subió un poco hasta que descubrió sus muslos. El corazón de Kirei latía salvajemente, la cercanía del vampiro a su intimidad la enloquecían.

Mientras tanto, Shun fortaleció la conexión psíquica con Hyoga, encontrando que ya el rubio le había abierto su mente de nuevo. Sonrió y lo llamó mentalmente. En Japón, Hyoga escuchó el llamado del peliverde, volteó un poco el rostro al percibir el grado de excitación de su compañero y enarcó una ceja. Sonrió cuando vio perfectamente a la chica que lo acompañaba por medio de la mente de Shun. No la conocía, pero supo que el peliverde estaba alimentándose de su energía. Aprovechando que Sora estaba distraída preparando la computadora, él observó divertido la escena. Sabía exactamente lo que Shun sentía. Sabía que aún cuando estaba disfrutando con aquella joven no era ella quien lo enloquecía, no era ella a quien deseaba realmente.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación Shun comenzó a besar la cara interna del muslo de la chica, peligrosamente cerca de la unión entre ellos. Ella arqueó la espalda mientras gemía, sintiendo no sólo los labios de Shun acariciándola sino su energía abandonando su cuerpo. Aun así, la excitación no hacía más que aumentar, cada roce de sus labios, cada segundo que sentía sus manos tocándola su cuerpo clamaba por más contacto, más cercanía.

_-Por favor, hazlo- _pensó la chica.

Shun escuchó la suplica, vio la imagen en su mente y sonrió. Subió de nuevo hasta el cuello de Kirei y le habló al oído.

-Pídemelo... en voz alta- susurró.

Luego ella, en medio del trance en el que estaba, sonrió y se acercó hasta el oído del peliverde. Tal vez él podría ser un vampiro increíblemente atractivo, pero ella sabía algunas cosas sobre estas criaturas.

-¿Hueles mi sangre?, ¿La quieres?- preguntó ella, sensualmente.

La provocación de la presa. La voz sensual y la mirada provocativa de la joven enloquecieron a Shun, sus ojos se encendieron brevemente y atrapó los labios de Kirei besándola apasionadamente, mientras ella volvía a enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura La voz ronca del peliverde gimiendo al lado de su oído fue demasiado para ella, se sintió mareada y cerró los ojos.

-Tómala-le dijo en el oído. Toma mi sangre.

Shun deseaba terriblemente la sangre de Kirei, estaba demasiado hambriento, pero le preocupaba la salud de la joven, sabía que no podría continuar por mucho más tiempo, sin importar cuán placentero pudiera ser el acto.

-Sólo era tu energía- dijo Shun.

El trataba de persuadirla, pero Kirei no estaba pensando, en ese momento era una criatura puramente instintiva.

-La quieres, lo sabes- dijo ella.

-Escúchame, Kirei-dijo él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos- cuenta cinco y luego pídeme que me detenga. Tienes que hacerlo, estarás en grave peligro, ¿Entiendes eso?

La pelinegra asintió. Shun no se hizo esperar y pasó la lengua suavemente por su cuello, para luego morderla justo por donde pasaba la vena cardíaca. Kirei sintió sus colmillos penetrándola, la sangre fluyendo libremente. Estaba totalmente absorbida por el poder del vampiro, el depredador que estaba alimentando con ella. La costó un esfuerzo descomunal pedirle que se detuviera.

-Por favor, detente- dijo ella por fin.

Inmediatamente, como si de una orden se tratara Shun se apartó de su cuello. Se pasó la lengua por los labios saboreando la sangre y sus ojos se encendieron de nuevo. Luego, él puso su frente sobre la de ella y colocó la mano sobre su pecho para tratar de calmar los salvajes latidos del corazón de Kirei.

-Si continuamos vas a morir y no quiero eso- dijo Shun- realmente me caes bien.

Ella sonrió de nuevo aceptando la orden del peliverde aún cuando su cuerpo seguía pidiendo a gritos que él lo tomara. Él sintió como ella temblaba de excitación.

-¿Qué clase de caballero seria si te dejo en esas condiciones?- dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él la besó profundamente y puso la mano en su vientre. Ya tenía energía suficiente como para provocarle brusca descarga de toda la tensión sexual acumulada.

Uso su propia energía y su capacidad para extraer o insertar emociones en los humanos para provocarle una subida de energía lo suficientemente alta como para que Kirei arquera la espalda, se aferrara a su brazo y gimiera fuertemente. El quejido de la chica amenazó con descontrolarlo de nuevo, pero no debía avanzar más o ella estaría en grave peligro, había perdido mucha energía. La tomó entre sus brazos y se giró para quedar de espaldas a la cama y la recostó sobre su pecho. Ella aún respiraba con fuerza y tenía los ojos cerrados. Le sorprendió la cantidad de energía que tenia Kirei, había absorbido lo suficiente como para que se desmayara, pero ella sólo estaba cansada. El miró su pecho y vio que las vendas ya no se manchaban de sangre ni lo harían más hasta que llegara a Japón. Pronto ella se quedó dormida.

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hyoga._

Shun sonrió.

_-Pregunta por ella, pobre niña, no sabe en lo que se estaba metiendo- dijo Shun._

_-A mi me parece que está perfectamente-dijo Hyoga._

Shun se echó reír y luego se detuvo por medio a despertarla.

_-Te extraño horrores, te esperaré en el departamento-dijo Hyoga._

El tono tierno de la voz ronca del rubio inspiró a Shun a preguntar, pero Hyoga lo paró en seco.

_-Ni se te ocurra preguntar eso- _dijo el rubio.

Shun volvió a sonreír y se mantuvo callado. Luego se quedó dormido junto a Kirei por lo que restaba del viaje. En Japón Hyoga suspiró aliviado, al menos sabia que la condición en la que estaba Shun, fuera cual fuera ya habría mejorado un poco. Se regañó mentalmente porque se suponía que debía seguir molesto con él, pero su preocupación, junto con el terrible deseo de abrazarlo y de tenerlo cerca de él era mayor. Aunado a eso, lo extrañaba terriblemente.

-Discúlpame, Sora pero no voy a poder trabajar contigo hoy- dijo Hyoga.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo otra cosa que hacer. Te dejaré libre por hoy, no puedes estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrada. Regresaré mañana en la mañana.

-De acuerdo.

Luego Hyoga salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta el departamento, se acostó en la cama y descansó mientras Shun llegaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA: Debí subir este capi junto con el anterior de Los cazadores pero no tuve el tiempo y quería arrogarle unos detalles. Siento mucho la demora, perdonenmeeeee!. Por otro lado, ¡AHORA SÍ, CHICAS (OS)! : TARATATAAAANNNN… ¡ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO! XD, uy mi madre, este es el primer lemon que hago entre dos chicos así que espero que esté a la altura, déjenme saber sus opiniones porfis. Y antes de que lean también advierto de una pequeña escenita con Ikki, que ya explicaré más adelante, no lo hago ahorita porque sería Spoiler. Ahora, se me cuidan y para que me perdonen por la tardanza con este lemon, subiré el siguiente capi de los cazadores XD. **

**NOCHE Nº 10. DE REGRESO**

Cuatro horas después Shun despertó sobresaltado. De pronto sintió esa ansiedad, los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo que sólo podía indicarle una cosa: estaba llegando Japón, cada vez estaba más cerca de Hyoga.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el pequeño baño donde se lavó la cara y se examinó las heridas, estas comenzaban a sangrar un poco de nuevo, pero esta vez usaría la cura definitiva. Sonrió al sentir el descenso del avión, con sus sentidos vampíricos era capaz percibir cualquier cambio en el ambiente antes que cualquier humano. Kirei despertó cuando el tren de aterrizaje chocó contra la pista un par de veces antes de dejar que la nave rodara libremente por el asfalto.

-Dios mío, voy a tener problemas- exclamó Kirei.

La pelinegra se levantó y salió corriendo al baño expulsando a Shun de éste para acomodarse la ropa y el cabello y lavarse la cara. Mientras, él se puso una camiseta negra que sacó del pequeño bolso de viaje, acomodó la laptop, el USB y la muestra de sangre y mirando por la ventana advirtió que el avión se detenía. Cada vez faltaba menos tiempo y la ansiedad comenzaba a hacer mella en él. En Tokio ya estaba anocheciendo.

Kirei lo distrajo saliendo del baño con una marcada expresión de preocupación en un lindo rostro. Leyó su mente claramente y asintió.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con la gente de la Fundación.

Un par de minutos después ambos salieron de la habitación y los pensamientos groseros del resto de la tripulación molestaron a Shun. Cuando bajaron a la pista, el peliverde olió la humedad en el aire, signo de que llovería pronto. Kirei vio el auto de Shun esperando, un Aston Martin V12, color negro plomo, uno de los autos más rápidos del mundo. La tripulación se dirigió hacia la salida de la pista y Shun metió las cosas en el asiento trasero y se volteó hacia Kirei.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?

-A la Fundación, yo también tengo un reporte que hacer.

-Muy bien- dijo Shun, abriendo la puerta del copiloto- yo pensaba ir mas tarde, pero te llevo, así no tengo que ir después.

-No, no te preocupes, quieres ir a ver a tu compañero ¿no? Tranquilo, yo tomaré un taxi.

-No estaba preguntando, Kirei- dijo Shun, encendiendo el auto.

Kirei bufó y caminó hasta el otro lado, mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja, aunque Shun podía escucharla perfectamente

-Ustedes…vampiros, todos son iguales, debes ser de familia- dijo la pelinegra, dando un portazo y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Shun, mientras salía de la pista directo hacia la Fundación.

-Porque tienen complejo de macho alfa. Son todos unos mandones.

Shun se echó a reír ante el comentario.

-Déjame adivinar con quien más has viajado. ¿Será tal vez un tipo alto, muy fuerte, de ojos azules y muy mala actitud?

-Ese mismo, ese Ikki, cómo le gusta dar órdenes, por Dios- dijo ella, aún refunfuñando- Lo conoces, supongo.

-¡Es mi hermano!- dijo Shun, riendo.

-¡Tu hermano!... ¿de sangre?

-Técnicamente sí, de sangre- dijo Shun, disfrutando de su broma privada.

-Pues no se parecen en nada. Bueno, en lo mandones sí se parecen. Y en el gusto por la velocidad también, por lo que veo- dijo Kirei, mirando el tablero de velocidad, marcaba 120km por hora.-llegaremos en dos minutos a este paso.

-No estás asustada.

-No, me gusta la velocidad. Por cierto, hablando de órdenes, ¿Por qué me dijiste que te pidiera detenerte? Creo que tú podías solo ¿No?

-Técnicamente los humanos tienen un método de defensa contra el vampiro, que es ése, la orden. Cuando un humano ordena algo, funciona como una especie de hechizo que repele al vampiro. No es que sea muy exitoso, ningún humano sabe cómo negarse a nosotros, nuestra belleza es un problema para ustedes, los atrae demasiado.

-mmm… entiendo- dijo ella.

Efectivamente dos minutos después, Shun estaba entrando al estacionamiento del enorme edificio. Cada vez estaba más ansioso, pero debía ocultarlo muy bien si quería evitar tener problemas con el vampiro al que acababa de enviarle un mensaje telepáticamente. Además aún tenía algo que hacer con la Fundación y no quería que por absolutamente ningún motivo lo interrumpieran cuando saliera volando de ahí directo a los brazos del rubio.

-Bueno, supongo que…-musitó Kirei, con intención de despedirse.

-No te bajes todavía- dijo Shun, mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Es que ya debo irme… ¿No?

-No. Quédate.

Kirei volvió a cruzar los brazos mostrando su molestia.

-Sí, señor- respondió con sarcasmo.

Shun sonrió

-Por cierto, realmente disfrute el viaje contigo. Sobre todo en la habitación. Eres muy buena, más siendo virgen.

Shun no dijo nada más. Kirei sintió como se le subía la sangre al rostro. El peliverde percibió el olor de la sangre de la pelinegra, pero desvió su atención al sentir al otro bajar por las escaleras por lo que se bajó del auto y se recostó en la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Mas te vale que tengas una muy buena razón para pedirme que baje cuando tan cariñosamente me enviaste al…

Ikki se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras. Peleaba con Shun, aún cuando no lo había visto porque sabía que podía escucharlo, pero el olor de su sangre lo golpeó como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro de concreto.

Ese olor tan delicioso, sintió el ardor en la garganta. Ikki siempre podía percibir el aroma de Shun, pero sentirlo tan rápidamente sólo podía indicarle que su hermano estaba herido. En menos de dos segundos recorrió los veinte metros que lo separaban del peliverde. Cuando lo tuvo en frente el olor lo golpeó más fuerte, se le hizo agua la boca y sintió el ardor en la garganta como si lo estuviesen quemando. Shun permanecía de brazos cruzados, sintiéndose mal por hacer sentir a Ikki de aquella manera.

-Me dijiste que te buscara cada vez que regresara de un viaje ¿no? Aquí estoy- dijo Shun suavemente.

-Sí, pero no estás bien, ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

-Todo el viaje fue un desastre, Ikki, se suponía que sólo era un vampiro y terminé matando a dos de clase 4.

-Pero esos vampiros no son rivales para ti…

-Tenía un ejército de Ghouls.

-¿Un ejército, dices?

-Sí, la maldita vieja venia con un montón de ellos, no me di cuenta hasta que me rodearon. Aunque sólo era de clase 4 era muy fuerte, pudo ser uno de los generales. Ella me causó esto.

Shun se levantó la camiseta hasta la boca del estómago y le mostró las vendas. Ikki puso su mano sobre las heridas y su palma se llenó de la sangre del peliverde.

-Está todo detallado en el informe.- dijo Shun, bajándose la camisa-El último vampiro era una erética. La fundación debería confirmar qué tan buenas son las fuentes de información y necesito saber quien autorizó que me pasaran un caso a última hora y sin ninguna clase de preparación. ¿Fuiste tú?

-No. Fue el consejo de nuevo, pasaron por encima de mí, el maldito ancianato ese, armé un lío que todavía les deben doler los oídos, pero ya sabes por qué lo hacen, no soportan no poder controlarte.

-A ti tampoco te controlan- dijo Shun.

-Ni a Hyoga ni a Esme. Eso los mata- dijo Ikki. Una media sonrisa llena de malicia apareció en el rostro perfecto del moreno haciéndolo ver tan hermoso como peligroso.

-Esto que hicieron sólo empeora las cosas. Necesito que te lleves el informe- dijo Shun, abriendo la puerta del auto y sacando la muestra de sangre y el USB-Aquí hay una muestra de sangre de la vieja, que se la cenen, no me interesa qué harán con eso. Y necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-Enviaron a una chica al avión, para que me ayudara por si necesitaba algo. Una azafata. El caso es que la secuestré en mi habitación durante todo el viaje, usé su sangre.

-¿La mataste?- preguntó Ikki con total naturalidad.

Kirei lo escuchó y se sintió ofendida. Ikki percibió el humor ajeno y se inclinó para encontrarse con la chica que lo miraba con cara de poco amigos desde la ventanilla del auto.

-Ah, eres tú, la chica que no le gusta recibir órdenes- dijo Ikki, sonriendo sensualmente. Le guiño un ojo y volvió a enfocarse en Shun-Está viva, ¿Qué hago con ella?

Shun trató de no reírse porque sabía que Kirei estaba molesta y comenzaban a dolerle las heridas.

-El resto de la tripulación va a denunciar su "mala conducta", leí sus mentes. No quiero que la despidan.

-Entiendo, hablaré, no te preocupes.

Shun asintió y una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho provocándole una pequeña mueca que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno. Éste, siempre fiel a su actitud de "hago lo que me da la gana y me importa una mierda lo que pienses" se mordió la lengua provocando que su boca se llenara de sangre, se acercó hasta el peliverde, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó para pasarle parte de su sangre. Shun tembló ligeramente con el contacto, bebió de los labios de su hermano y el dolor cesó inmediatamente. Luego Ikki se apartó un poco de él.

-Vete de una vez- dijo Ikki acariciando las mejillas de Shun - no quiero ver esas heridas mañana. Cénatelo, ¿Está bien?

Shun asintió, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Dale mi amor a Esme-chan.

Ikki asintió sonriendo, liberó al peliverde y se inclinó de nuevo.

-Baja del auto, Kirei, vendrás conmigo y no estoy preguntándolo- dijo Ikki, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Luego se levantó de nuevo, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al peliverde, el cual se acercó hasta la puerta del copiloto y dejó salir a la chica, quien le dedicó una mirada de basilisco. Entonces Shun tomó su mano y la besó a forma de despedida, haciéndola sonrojar. Lugo, se reunió con Ikki a quien ni miró, mientras Shun se montaba en el auto.

Una vez que los dos se perdieron de vista el peliverde pisó el acelerador a fondo pasando de 0 a 100kmpor hora en menos de cuatro segundos y tardó otros cuatro más en ir a 160km por hora. Sólo tenía un destino en mente y estaba a menos de cinco minutos de llegar ahí.

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Hyoga estaba sentado en la cama, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y mirando hacia la puerta. Su corazón latía salvajemente, su cuerpo le gritaba que su compañero estaba cada vez más cerca y la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, la necesidad de tocarlo, de verlo de nuevo lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Shun estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento y voló como un rayo por las escaleras, mientras Hyoga sentía el retumbar de los latidos de su corazón perforándole los oídos hasta que casi se detuvo por completo cuando percibió el olor de la sangre.

Dos segundos después Shun estaba frente a él, jadeando, abrumado por la potente emoción del rubio. El olor lo golpeó tan fuerte que no pudo ni moverse de su sitio, pero antes de que el peliverde caminara hacia él Hyoga salió de su estupor y arrinconó a Shun contra la peinadora que estaba detrás de éste. Se acercó hasta su cuello y siguió el rastro de sangre inclinándose hasta su cintura, donde levantó la camisa y vio parte de las vendas. A partir de este momento ambos perderían cualquier capacidad para razonar y se volverían criaturas completamente guiadas por el instinto y el deseo.

Hyoga se levantó, le quitó el abrigo y la camisa y descubrió el fuerte pecho vendado del peliverde. Ver las cuatro líneas rojas cruzando de un extremo a otro mató la pasión que emanaba del rubio y fue sustituida por el miedo y la ira. Rozó suavemente las vendas, casi no podía tocarlas. Shun llamó su atención tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-No estoy ni cerca de morir, lo sabes, sólo es una herida- dijo.

Hyoga hundió el rostro en la palma derecha para intensificar la caricia. Luego cortó la distancia entre ellos, él peliverde puso las manos en el duro pecho del ruso y le quitó la camisa.

Luego Hyoga hundió el rostro en su cuello, aspiró su aroma, pero el olor a sangre lo estaba volviendo loco, encendiendo cada célula de su cuerpo que clamaba por Shun.

Le quitó las vendas con facilidad librando el pecho del amarre y dejando las finas cortadas al aire. Miró a Shun y se acercó hasta sus labios. Los rozó suavemente, mientras el peliverde cerraba los ojos. Luego, Hyoga se mordió la lengua y la pasó por los labios de Shun excitándolo con el roce y el olor de la sangre del rubio. Se lamió los labios buscando la dichosa sangre, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hyoga lo besó profundamente, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras Shun rodeaba su cuello con los brazos para acrecentar la cercanía entre ambos.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos gimieron de placer, pudiendo tocarse por fin aunque cada roce les parecía insuficiente. Hyoga bajó las manos y recorrió la espalda del peliverde con la punta de los dedos haciéndolo gemir y temblar por el contacto.

-Te extrañé tanto…- dijo Hyoga entre jadeos.

Luego entre besos apasionados ambos cayeron al piso. El peliverde atrapó las muñecas de Hyoga en el suelo inmovilizándolo por completo, aun con lo débil que estaba su fuerza era brutal y eso excitaba mucho más al rubio. Atacó el cuello de Hyoga para beber de su sangre y provocándole un gemido tanto de dolor como de placer que llegó hasta los oídos de Shun y le provocaron un brusco desborde de excitación. Los ojos de ambos se encendieron y brillaron con un fulgor dorado, mientras las heridas de Shun se cerraban por completo, dejando sólo cuatro finas líneas rojas que más tarde desaparecerían.

El hambre que sentía por su sangre rivalizaba sólo por la que le provocaba el resto fuerte y absolutamente perfecto del rubio, por lo que, dejando libre su garganta, bajó y comenzó a besar y morder el pecho de Hyoga, recorriendo su piel bronceada, sus músculos duros como la piedra y claramente marcados. Llegó hasta los abdominales los cuales lamió suavemente hasta llegar hasta la línea del pantalón. Hyoga jadeaba fuertemente, temblaba totalmente controlado por la excitación.

El peliverde buscó desabrochar el pantalón, pero Hyoga usó su fuerza para voltearse quedando sobre Shun, se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo besó profundamente saboreando su propia sangre mientras jugaban con sus lenguas. Luego, Shun desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano hasta alcanzar el miembro endurecido del rubio. Obedeciendo por completo a su cuerpo y sus instintos animales, comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente provocando un fuerte temblor en el cuerpo de Hyoga quien jadeó ronca y fuertemente, invadido por la enorme excitación, encendiendo al máximo cada fibra del peliverde cuyos ojos brillaron con más intensidad, de ser posible.

Cada célula de su cuerpo sudaba deseo y hambre, anhelaba cada centímetro de la piel dorada del ruso. Shun podía sentir los espasmos en los músculos del cuerpo del rubio, ambos jadeaban, buscaban sus bocas, su sangre y él aumentaba la velocidad con la que acariciaba el miembro de Hyoga. Éste estaba completamente fuera de sí, al punto que tuvo que agarrar la muñeca del peliverde con mucha fuerza para detenerlo y soltar el amarre que tenia. Shun no tenia ánimos de obedecer, un gutural y, si se quiere amenazante, gruñido salió de su garganta. Sin embargo, Hyoga no se dejó intimidar y respondió con la misma amenaza, exaltando los ya encendidos ánimos de ambos.

Shun volvió a besarlo, logrando así que Hyoga se concentrara en esos deliciosos labios que lo devoraban y soltando sus manos, movimiento que el peliverde aprovechó para, en la posición en la que estaba, utilizar primero las manos y luego las piernas para bajar completamente el pantalón de Hyoga. Éste lo ayudó moviendo un poco las caderas y pronto quedaron al descubierto los encantos del vampiro ruso: las duras, musculosas, largas y perfectas piernas junto con el miembro completamente erecto.

Hyoga terminó por deshacerse del la pieza de ropa, besó profundamente a Shun y lo tomó de la cintura para que éste se aferrara a la suya y haciendo gala de su descomunal fuerza utilizó el brazo libre para ponerlo sobre el piso y levantar ambos cuerpos y llegar finalmente a la cama.

El pantalón de Shun estorbaba horriblemente a Hyoga por lo que lo desabrochó y se lo quitó y fue él esta vez quien admiró las perfectas piernas blancas del peliverde, tan musculosas y firmes como las de él y su miembro en igual estado. Volvió a hundir el rostro en el cuello para aspirar el aroma que lo enloquecía y que extrañó cada segundo que Shun estuvo lejos.

-¡Maldición, te extrañé tanto…!-repitió Hyoga.

Luego se besaron lenta y suavemente. Sus movimientos, caricias intensas, derrame de excitación y locura se había calmado, pero sólo por breves momentos.

Sólo estaban en el ojo del huracán.

Shun rodeó de nuevo la cintura del rubio con sus piernas y con los brazos, mientras seguían besándose. Hyoga regresó al cuello del peliverde y le susurró al oído.

-Te amo.

Sus ojos volvieron a encenderse, no sólo de deseo sino del más profundo amor y devoción por el otro.

-Te amo- repitió Shun.

El peliverde cerró los ojos y sintió la ola de calor invadir su cuerpo cuando el rubio se introdujo en él lenta y suavemente. Hyoga pudo sentir como temblaba de excitación, la lentitud de sus movimientos los enloquecía a ambos.

Sintió como las fuerzas en las piernas lo abandonaban por lo poderoso de su acto. Siempre había sido así, desde que le perteneciera a Shun, aquel era el único momento en que sentía que perdía su enorme fuerza, ante el abrumador hecho de estar tan conectado con él, de ser tan suyo y de saber que el peliverde le pertenecía de la misma manera.

Así siguió besándolo, mientras se movía lentamente dentro de él, en contraste con la tremenda necesidad que sentía aumentar la velocidad y entregarse a la descarga de placer que le brindaba el perfecto y adorado cuerpo de Shun. Éste abrió los ojos mirando directamente a Hyoga sobre él. El contacto de las miradas encendidas de los vampiros, elevó los niveles de excitación al tope, al punto de que ambos comenzaron a gemir al mismo tiempo, con la misma intensidad.

-Ya…no puedo…más-dijo Hyoga.

Empezó a moverse más rápidamente mientras Shun lo atraía más hacia sí y gemía más cerca del oído de Hyoga, lo que lo excitaba aun más haciendo que embistiera con más fuerza y rapidez. De pronto, los muebles en la habitación comenzaron a moverse cuando una corriente de aire caliente, producto de los poderes de los vampiros que se estaban desatando, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento.

Ambos mordieron sus lenguas para llevar de sangre sus bocas y unirse en un beso, mientras Hyoga sentía a Shun estremecerse entre sus brazos. Luego rompió el beso y volvió al cuello de Shun el cual mordió suavemente, succionado la sangre y duplicando la excitación. El peliverde sentía su sangre arder como la lava, todo su cuerpo perfectamente sincronizado con el de Hyoga se entregaba ciegamente a la fuerza y el poderío del rubio.

-Te amo…-dijo Hyoga.

Como agregando leña al fuego Hyoga repitió aquel mantra mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo del peliverde,

-Te amo….-repitió Shun.

Fueron aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, jadeando hasta que ambos llegaron al punto de no retorno, mas animales que nunca, momento en que sus cuerpos no pudieron unirse más, en que la piel misma les estorbaba.

Shun volvió a hacer contacto visual y ambos pudieron sentir la sobredosis de éxtasis cuando la conexión psíquica se abrió al máximo permitiéndoles sentir ambos orgasmos al mismo tiempo.

La descarga de energía fue brutal, las fuerzas los abandonaron a ambos. Hyoga cayó pesadamente sobre Shun mientras éste lo abrazaba y trataban de controlar su acelerada respiración. Hyoga sintió los espasmos musculares en todo el cuerpo producto del extremo esfuerzo físico que acababa de hacer.

Si bien dicen algunas culturas, el sexo entre vampiros es de los más intensos, pero también es increíblemente agotador.

Luego, Hyoga tomó el rostro de Shun entre sus manos y apartó los mechones rebeldes que estaban pegados a su frente. Vio que las heridas de Shun desaparecieron completamente, de nuevo su pecho era perfecto, sin ninguna cicatriz que mermara la belleza del príncipe.

El rubio salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Shun y bajó hasta su pecho para besar delicadamente donde antes estaba abierta la piel.

El peliverde sonrió con ternura y acarició las mejillas de su compañero.

-¿Ves?, Te dije que no estaba ni cerca de morir- dijo Shun.

Hyoga sonrió, pero su mirada era seria. Tocó la frente de Shun con la suya.

-Si vuelvo a verte así te remataré yo mismo-dijo el rubio.

Shun sonrió. Sabía que eso no era lo Hyoga realmente quería decir. Era algo así como "No quiero volver a verte así, por favor, me asustaste muchísimo" pero el rubio era demasiado rudo para eso. Tampoco podía esconderlo, sus sentimientos expresaban lo que sus labios no hacían y estos llegaban hasta Shun dóciles y suaves sin nada que pudiese detenerlos.

Hyoga, sin decir más cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pecho del peliverde.

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho- respondió Shun, abrazándolo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y sus cuerpos los sumieron en un profundo sueño para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.


	11. Noche 11

**Nota: Holaaaaa! Heme aquí con un nuevo capi de nuestros bellos y preciosos vampiros. Les aviso que empieza con roces "yaoisticos" y habrá lemon hetero, así que espero lo disfruten. Y para las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer aunque no les guste el yaoi, tienen más profundo cariño y consideración. Sé que no es nada fácil leer algo que normalmente no leerías sólo porque la trama te gusta y el capi pasado lo ocupo casi todo el lemon, así que más de una se aguantó eso sólo para saber qué pasaba. Se los agradezco muchísimo, de corazón, así que estén pendientes porque al final de la semana volveré a actualizar para ustedes ^^. Se me cuidan! XD**

**Noche nº 11. El maravilloso, **_**día siguiente….**_

No importa de qué manera Shun recordara haberse quedado dormido, siempre, sin excepción alguna, despertaba en la misma posición: recostado sobre el pecho de Hyoga y éste abrazándolo cariñosa y protectoramente. El olor del rubio, el aura fría y la suave piel lo despertaron. Aún sin abrir los ojos, sonrió.

Generalmente, Hyoga despertaba primero y lo acariciaba y abrazaba suavemente hasta sacarlo del sueño. Eso, cuando no se le ocurrían otras formas más excitantes de dar los buenos días.

Pero esta vez, el rubio estaba tan cansado que Shun despertó primero.

Al peliverde le encantaba adelantarse a Hyoga, ya que así podía despertarlo como a él se le antojara, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho del rubio. Éste tenía el rostro ladeado y dormía apaciblemente, pero Shun sabía que no duraría mucho en aquel estado así que se acercó lentamente hasta el cuello del rubio y aspiró su aroma, ese magnífico olor que le encantaba, tan masculino y suave al mismo tiempo.

Y más allá, había un olor aun más delicioso. Pasó la lengua sobre la vena y lo mordió suavemente succionando sólo un poco de la sangre, lo necesario como para activar todos los sentidos del rubio, quien despertó inmediatamente gimiendo suavemente y sonriendo.

-Buenos días para ti también- dijo,volteando el rostro cuando Shun lo liberó.

Hyoga limpió la sangre de los labios del peliverde, pero éste se llevó los dedos del rubio a la boca y lamió la sangre en ellos, provocando una oleada de calor en su cuerpo.

Incapaz de contenerse, Hyoga atrapó los labios de Shun con los suyos, besándolo apasionada, casi salvajemente.

Luego el peliverde pasó la pierna hacia el otro lado y se acomodó sobre Hyoga mientras éste colocó los mechones verdes detrás de las orejas y tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares y sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shun, sonriendo.

-Es que anoche…durante los únicos, no sé, cinco segundos de cordura que tuve antes caer en la locura por tu culpa- dijo Hyoga, poniendo los ojos en blanco-creo recordar que te vi un poco pálido y cansado. Pero ya no estás así.

-¿Y cómo estoy?

Hyoga examinó el rostro y sonrió de nuevo.

-Bueno, tus labios están rosados, tus mejillas también y tu mirada está brillante. Mi diagnostico es: terriblemente hermoso, como siempre. Perfecto.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron lenta y sensualmente.

_-Dímelo- _dijo Hyoga, mentalmente.

-Te amo- dijo Shun, susurrando.

Luego, Shun regresó al cuello del rubio y lo recorrió con pequeños besos bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho, arrancando pequeños y roncos gemidos de la garganta de su compañero.

-Te amo porque eres precioso…- dijo Shun, aún besando su pecho.

…orgulloso…-continuó bajando hasta su estómago.

…endiabladamente sexy-concluyó, alternando entre besos hasta llegar a su vientre.

Finalmente Shun siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con el ya endurecido miembro del rubio, el cual lamió una sola vez, encendiendo por completo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Luego se lo llevó a la boca, hundiendo a Hyoga, de nuevo, en la espiral de la locura, ya que sabía que esta vez Shun tendría el mando.

Mientras tanto, en otro departamento unos profundos ojos azules miraban hacia el enorme ventanal, cuyo marco adornaba la vista de la torre de Tokio bañada en la luz del amanecer como si de una pintura se tratara.

Estaba sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el cantar de unas pequeñas aves a lo lejos. Frente a él había una pequeña mesa redonda con una laptop encendida que proyectaba un video en estado de pausa. Un peliverde en el centro de un claro y rodeado de demonios sedientos de sangre permanecía estático en la pantalla de la computadora. Detrás de él apareció la esbelta figura de una mujer cubierta sólo por una camisa manga larga que evidentemente no le pertenecía.

Después de unos segundos de contemplarlo en silencio, el moreno, aún sin voltear hacia ella, sonrió.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó.

-Evidentemente, con ese escándalo que tienes montado despiertas a todo el vecindario- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Ikki sonrió abiertamente, se volteó y le tendió la mano a la hermosa rubia que obedeció sin miramientos. Él la sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras ella miraba la pantalla de la pc, sonriendo con ternura.

-Shu-chan, tan hermoso como siempre- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Ikki sonrió, pero puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ustedes dos y su melosidad. Se aman, siempre lo he dicho, deberían _"sacarse la espina"_ algún día. Te envía su amor, por cierto, olvidé decírtelo anoche- dijo Ikki cerrando los ojos, apoyando la mejilla en la espalda de la chica y abrazándola por la cintura.

-Olvidaste muchas cosas anoche- dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente- y él nunca haría tal cosa.

Ella sintió como él sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

-Se lo diré, haremos un trío una noche, a ver si dejan las melosidades- dijo él, aparentemente en tono de fastidio, aunque ocultaba las ganas de reírse.

La hermosa rubia suspiró, aún sonriendo y mirando la pantalla.

Ikki no toleraba las muestras de cariño, pero secretamente le encantaba que esos dos seres que él tanto amaba se llevaran tan bien, disfrutaba verlos juntos y eso, aunque él no lo dijera, tanto ella como Shun lo sabían.

-Si es tu fantasía perversa, ambos aceptaremos felices pero tú no soportas verlo en brazos de otra…o de otro- dijo ella sonriendo, sabiendo que estaba tocando una fibra sensible en el moreno.

Pero éste, lejos de molestarse sólo se echó a reír de buena gana. Ella supo entonces que él estaba de un especial buen humor.

-¿Quieres decirme qué hacía Shu-chan en medio de esa partida de horribles demonios? Tanta fealdad nubla su belleza, si es que acaso eso es posible- dijo ella.

Ikki apoyó la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la joven, mientras extendía la mano sobre la laptop y retrocedía el video de forma que ella lo viera desde el comienzo.

-No son los demonios, es el cansancio y la falta de comida. No había ingerido sangre desde hacía algo de tiempo, aparentemente. El caso de Rusia se trataba de sólo un vampiro de nivel 2, una insignificante hormiga a su lado, pero terminó atendiendo a ése, un Ghoul y después esto- dijo Ikki, mostrándole la imagen de la anciana- a esta mujer la hemos visto en otras imágenes, había matado a mucha gente. Shun piensa que era un general y tiene razón.

-Entiendo- dijo ella, asintiendo.

-Sí, pero mira el video- dijo Ikki, repentinamente emocionado- con todo y lo hambriento que debía estar, mira como pelea.

Ikki reprodujo el video. Ambos vieron a Shun sonreír, ansioso porque empezara la batalla, moverse con una seguridad y arrogancia ofensiva para cualquier rival.

-Increíble- Dijo ella en un suspiro- acaba con tres y cuatro al mismo tiempo. Incluso los espera, ¡Qué descaro!

Ikki sólo asintió, sonriendo, pero ya había visto el video y sabía lo que venía. De pronto la hermosa rubia pegó un brinco junto a un leve grito de sorpresa y se levantó visiblemente ofuscada.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve esa…?¡.

-Vieja miserable- gruñó Ikki - pero aquí viene la mejor parte- continuó, recuperando el entusiasmo- se nota que quiere arrastrarla por el suelo.

Ikki aumentó el tamaño de la imagen y ambos vieron a Shun terminando la pelea de forma limpia y tan certera como lo haría una espada.

-¡Vaya, es increíble! pocas veces los he visto peleando y a él menos que a nadie, es sorprendente, Ikki.

-Sí, aún con lo cansado que pueda estar pelea como nadie, tiene una fuerza descomunal- dijo Ikki, mirando la pantalla.

-Creo que escucho a hermano orgulloso- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Ikki sólo sonrió. Como ella esperaba, él decidió ignorar el comentario.

- Y es un hecho que cada vez se hace más fuerte. No sé cómo hace Hyoga para mantenerlo con semejante cantidad de poder.

-¿No se supone que él solo aumentaba su poder?

-Sí, pero Hyoga no tiene esa habilidad y sólo se alimentan entre ellos dos, no beben sangre de ningún otro vampiro, si acaso Shun bebe de la mía en raras ocasiones. Creo que lo lógico sería que empezarán degradarse o estancarse, pero no, simplemente se hacen más fuertes. Ese ruso insoportable está haciendo un buen trabajo. Y más le vale que siga así- dijo Ikki, sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Sólo para ti es insoportable- dijo ella sonriendo.

Luego Ikki cerró la tapa de la maquina y dedicó su atención a la chica, quien ahora se volteaba y volvía a sentarse sobre él, esta vez colocando las piernas a cada lado del moreno. Éste apartó el cabello rubio que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros y acarició sus mejillas sonrosadas. La mirada celeste y dulce de la joven pronto se tiñó de un leve deseo que se acrecentaba en respuesta a la mirada intensa de Ikki.

-Así que…un trío ¿eh?- dijo ella, atreviéndose un poco más.

Ikki sonrió con malicia, mientras acariciaba sus muslos y subía lentamente por debajo de la camisa que cubría el dulce y perfecto cuerpo de la rubia.

-¿Sonó interesante?- preguntó él, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la chica.

-¿Dos vampiros, sumamente poderosos, fuertes e increíblemente provocativos y sexys?- dijo ella, pasando la lengua por los labios de Ikki.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado e intenso beso, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas y él la tomaba de las nalgas fuertemente para cercarla aún más a su cuerpo. Ella sintió el duro y fuerte conjunto de músculos tensarse debajo de ella y una ola de calor la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Gimió levemente, pronunciando el nombre del hombre que la hacía temblar con sólo mirarla.

Así, Ikki la abrazó fuertemente y mientras ella sonreía pícaramente él la levanto como si fuera tan liviana como una pluma y la llevó hasta el enorme sofá que estaba delante de ellos donde la acostó. Se acomodó sobre ella con sus fuertes piernas cerrando las de la chica y sus brazos apoyados sobre el mueble, uno a cada lado del rostro níveo y delicado. Ella le quitó la camisa y pasó los finos dedos por el estómago duro del moreno, como siempre detallando cada uno de sus músculos como si fueran la fruta mas prohibida y deliciosa.

En realidad, para ella todo el cuerpo de Ikki era una fruta que la embriagaba y enloquecía; cada músculo, cada centímetro de piel y ese exquisito olor. Y más allá del cuerpo estaba el dueño. Esa actitud tan provocativa, el fuego en sus ojos, el siempre indomable Ikki, tan orgulloso y fuerte; aquel que sólo se dejaba amar por la hermosa rubia.

Pensó en la propuesta casi indecorosa del trío y no pudo evitar preguntarse por las artes amatorias del peliverde, aunque, a juzgar por ciertas miradas delatadoras que había captado en alguna ocasión en el ruso, ella no dudó que determinadas habilidades fuesen de familia. Si acaso la capacidad de amar con una pasión desmedida y una lealtad inquebrantable venían en el paquete sanguíneo.

-¿Eso es un _sí_?- preguntó Ikki sonriendo con arrogancia, leyendo los pensamientos de su compañera.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Fuertes, hermosos y además hermanos?, debes estar bromeando- bromeó.

Ikki volvió a besarla intensamente. Ella, por un instante sopesó la posibilidad de mover las piernas pero el agarre del moreno era férreo.

-Bueno, pero hoy sólo hay uno- dijo Ikki, llenando de besos su cuello- ¿Aceptarás a este pobre vampiro que se desborda de amor por ti?- dijo, ahora mirándola tan intensamente como le era posible.

Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se inflamaba de amor, mezclándose su alma con la de Ikki, deseando dolorosamente estar aún más unida a él. Luego, los abrió y tomó su rostro con sus delicadas y temblorosas manos.

-Con todo mi corazón, mi príncipe, mientras sea digna de ti- dijo ella, suavemente.

-Por toda la eternidad entonces- dijo él.

Luego él, con delicadeza y sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos celestes abrió lentamente sus piernas. Ella cerró los ojos, temblando de excitación, sabiendo que la unión física vendría muy pronto y deseándola con cada fibra de su ser. Sintió el peso del moreno sobre ella, sus labios rozando su garganta, se lengua marcando el camino. Ella abrió aún más las piernas dándole todo el espacio posible, mientras bajaba el pantalón del moreno. Él abrió la camisa, descubriendo los redondos y perfectos senos de la rubia, los cuales se llevó a la boca y lamió delicadamente pero con pasión, marcándolos como si fuera su territorio, todo el cuerpo y el corazón de la hermosa joven.

Ella arqueó la espalda cuando sintió al moreno entrando con una lentitud desesperante, sintió el miembro abrirse paso por la suave cavidad como si absolutamente nada en el mundo pudiese detenerlo, al mensajero de un poder y una fuerza brutal que aun así no la lastimó en lo más mínimo. Y eso era lo que ella más amaba de Ikki: que aún con su enorme fuerza y poder, con lo intenso que era, con cada una de sus embestidas la trataba como si fuera de cristal. Que aún cuando era sumamente dominante, aun cuando la hacía suya cada vez que se le antojaba, cada roce y beso lo daba con el más puro amor y ella, jamás había sido lastimada, jamás conocería el dolor estando en los brazos del vampiro cuyo poder rivalizaba con los dos más poderosos de su estirpe.

Ella rodeó la cintura de Ikki con sus largas y torneadas piernas y enterró las uñas en su espalda mientras gemía lujuriosamente, invadida de excitación y concentrándose en sentir como la piel del miembro de Ikki se movía dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido, más adentro, se le entregó ciegamente enamorada.

En otra habitación, un rubio y un peliverde estaban sentados en la cama acariciándose con la mirada, mientras controlaban su agitada respiración.

Shun sonrió.

-¿Ya puedo volver a la cordura o es que acaso no me vas a dejar salir de esta cama hoy? – preguntó Hyoga, suavemente, mientas acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Shun.

-¿Y si no quiero dejarte salir?

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi.- dijo Hyoga, sin dudar un instante.

La expresión en el rostro de Shun fue un poema para el rubio. Cada vez que pensaba que ya lo había visto y escuchado todo en Hyoga éste de nuevo se daba el soberano lujo de sorprenderlo y dejarlo sin aliento. Shun a veces sentía que no importaba lo que hiciera no tenía manera de devolverle al rubio todo lo que le hacía sentir.

-No tienes idea de lo equivocado que estas- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, leyendo los pensamientos del hermoso peliverde- Lo único que tú tienes que hacer es quedarte conmigo para siempre.

Shun arrugó el semblante y bajó el rostro; sintió una punzada en su corazón. Hyoga inmediatamente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó casi con desesperación.

-Yo sé que eso no volverá a pasar jamás, confío en ti, por favor no estés triste, ¡si acabamos de pasarla genial!- dijo Hyoga, entusiasmado.

El peliverde sonrió, dejando el pasado atrás.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a bañarnos que estamos medio pegajosos.

Ambos se echaron a reír por el comentario del rubio y éste le tendió la mano a Shun para que se levantara pero el otro hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

-No te pongas malcriado Shun, mira que tenemos trabajo que hacer y tú tienes que disculparte con alguien todavía. Anda, vamos, levántate- dijo Hyoga, aún con la mano extendida.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Con quién tengo que disculparme?- preguntó Shun, ofendido.

-Con Sora. Tremendo susto que le diste a la pobre, además de que la pusiste a enfrentarme, como si eso fuera posible- dijo Hyoga.

-Ah- dijo Shun, derrotado.

-Sí, _ah_. Ahora, vamos.

-Puede que…aún esté algo cansado- dijo Shun, mirando hacia otro lado.

Hyoga trataba de no reírse por la actitud infantil del peliverde, pero adoraba verlo comportarse como un niño pequeño. De cualquier manera, el rubio tenía un as bajo la manga. Caminó hasta la cama y tomó a Shun por la barbilla sensualmente para obligarlo a mirarlo.

-No parecías muy cansado cuando volvimos a remover los muebles de la habitación- dijo Hyoga, rozando los labios de Shun con la lengua-ni tuviste problemas en complacerme cuando te pedí mas- continuó el rubio, hablándole al oído, casi jadeando-más y más.

Luego se alejó un poco, lentamente, mientras Shun trataba de recuperar el control de sus pensamientos, ahora dispersos a kilómetros de distancia.

-Eso…es…trampa- dijo Shun.

-Lo sé- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Acto seguido, el rubio le dio la espalda al peliverde y caminó hasta el baño sin la menor prenda de ropa.

-Sigues haciendo trampa- dijo Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-También lo sé- dijo Hyoga, sin voltearse.

El peliverde no apartó la mirada del perfecto cuerpo del rubio, la espalda ancha y solido trasero hasta que éste se perdió detrás de la puerta del baño.

_-Debería ser un pecado tapar ese cuerpo con ropa- _pensó Shun, divertido.

-¡Escuché eso!

Los ojos de hielo se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, junto con el resto del rostro.

-Y de ser así, tú no usarías ni taparrabo- dijo Hyoga, riendo- Anda, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día, además quiero que me cuentes ese desastre de pelea que tuviste.

Ambos vampiros se metieron a bañar y una hora después estaban llegando al estacionamiento del edificio donde Shun había dejado el auto.

-¡¿70 ghouls?¡ - exclamó Hyoga, saliendo del ascensor.

-Bueno… estaba en medio de una pelea así que no les dije "_Por favor, hagan una fila que los voy a contar",_ pudieron ser menos- dijo Shun, siguiendo al rubio.

-O más- dijo Hyoga, ahora molesto- Y dejaste que se movieran, no puedo creerlo.

-¡Ya basta de criticarme, ya te dije que estaba muy molesto y me disculpé hasta el cansancio así que ya fue suficiente! – dijo Shun, ofendido.

Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fuiste imprudente- dijo Hyoga.

-Suficiente- repitió Shun, ahora con tono autoritario, aunque sin ánimos de intimidarlo.

Hyoga bufó, mientras el peliverde encendía el auto. Hyoga se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Shun arrancó mientras prendía la calefacción.

Diez minutos después. Una morena abría la puerta de su departamento.

Fue lo único que le ordenó a su cerebro, abrir la puerta, ya que de ahí en adelante estaría casi en shock al ver el espécimen vampírico que estaba frente a su puerta.

-¡Hola, Sora!, quizá no me recuerdes, pero soy Shun- dijo éste, sonriendo divertido.

Esperó un par de segundos a que la chica respondiera, pero no pasó nada. Una pequeña aclarada de garganta lo obligó a continuar.

-Creo que debería disculparme, no debí ponerte en esa situación de hace algunas horas. Espero me disculpes por haber sido tan poco delicado contigo- dijo el peliverde, sonriendo con dulzura.

Otro par de segundos y mucho silencio hicieron que Shun se preguntara si la chica no estaría un poco inestable mentalmente.

-¿Siempre está tan _"comatosa"?-_ preguntó Shun.

El rubio que permanecía al lado del marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared se asomó, tan confundido como Shun, por el mutismo de la morena. Luego, estalló de la risa mientras que el peliverde enarcaba una ceja y le dedicaba una mirada de basilisco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el.

-¡Mira cómo la dejaste!-dijo Hyoga, abriendo la reja de seguridad y tomando a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada, ni siquiera la toqué!- respondió el peliverde, siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, siempre te lo he dicho, Shun, eso es grosero ¿sabes?- dijo Hyoga, riendo, mientras la sentaba en el mueble grande.

-¡¿Qué cosa?.

-¡Deslumbrar a la gente de esa manera! ¡Mírala, pobre niña, no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar cuando abrió la puerta!.

Hyoga se sentó en la mesa, frente al mueble, pero no podía parar de reír. Shun se mantuvo de pie a su lado pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto la risa burlona del rubio y la chica realmente parecía estar mal ya que el rubio chasqueaba los dedos frente a ella, pero no lograba ninguna reacción.

-Esta chica parece un personaje de anime, tienes una reacciones de película- dijo Hyoga, riéndose.

-¿No será que fumó algo?- preguntó Shun, tratando de percibir algún olor, mientras buscaba objetos de dudosa legalidad en el pequeño departamento de la chica.

-No lo creo, es tu culpa- dijo Hyoga, jalándolo para que sentara a su lado.

-Ya te dije que yo no la toqué- replicó Shun, cruzando los brazos.

-Y yo te dije que no es necesario que lo hagas, es tu culpa, la deslumbraste-

-¿Y cómo se supone que hice eso?-preguntó Shun, con sarcasmo.

-Siendo tan hermoso- dijo el rubio, tomándolo por la barbilla.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo piensas despertarla?

-Si es como yo creo que es, esto servirá.

Luego, sin dejarlo protestar, Hyoga besó apasionadamente al peliverde. A los pocos segundos un suspiro los alertó. Ambos voltearon y vieron a la chica sonrojarse hasta más no poder, mientras bajaba la mirada tratando en vano de darles algo de privacidad.

-tsk, hubieras volteado antes, preciosa- dijo Hyoga.

-Déjala, Hyoga. ¿Estas…bien, Sora?- preguntó Shun, acercándose un poco a ella.

La morena no pudo responderle nada, se dedicó atrevidamente a mirar el perfecto rostro del peliverde. Su piel era más blanca que la del rubio, aunque tampoco llegaba a ser pálido como ella esperaba que fueran los vampiros. Sus facciones eran un poco más suaves que las de Hyoga, mas afiladas; sus ojos de un tono entre azul y verde, sus mejillas algo rosadas y sus labios carnosos y provocativos. Su cabello era largo y liso aunque y algunos mechones rebeldes caían sobre el rostro.

-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya- dijo Shun.

-No- dijo Hyoga de forma cortante.

-Me parece que no se va a concentrar mucho si sigo aquí, todavía está algo _"catatónica_".

-Dije que no, Shun. No pasaré otro maldito día lejos de ti. Sora, si despiertas y te concentras me acostaré contigo.

Shun se echó a reír, mientras Sora ponía los ojos como platos y se sonrojaba, despertando definitivamente. De haber estado de pie la impresión la habría tumbado al piso pero lo que más le sorprendía era ver como el otro no se molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿No te molestas por eso?, ¿Sabes que ha sido de lo más atrevido mientras tú no estabas?- preguntó Sora, ahora molesta.

-Tsk, él estuvo con otra en el avión y me invitó a verlo, no creo que yo haya sobrepasado _su_ atrevimiento- dijo Hyoga.

Sora trató de replicar, pero nada salió de su boca. El rubio tenía algo de razón.

-¿Se supone que debo molestarme?, ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal acaso?- preguntó Shun, tratando de no reírse.

-Según ella sí, como somos "novios" deberías estar horriblemente celoso, discutir conmigo o abandonarme por infiel. O yo debería abandonarte a ti por haberte visto en la cama con otra- dijo Hyoga, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Eres mi novio?- preguntó Shun

-Aparentemente.

-¿Nunca jugaste con la comida, Sora?- preguntó Shun, sonriendo entre dulce y burlón.

-Eso me ofende- dijo Sora, cruzando los brazos y enarcando una ceja.

-Discúlpame- dijo Shun suavemente, sonriendo sólo con dulzura-No debí ponerte en ese apuro, solo que no encontré otra manera de evitar que Hyoga sufriera por lo que yo estaba haciendo. Tampoco esperaba que despertara tan pronto. ¿Podrás disculparme?

Sora asintió levemente y volvió al mutismo. Shun la miraba con franca sinceridad, sus codos apoyados en los duros muslos y le sonreía con una dulzura irresistible. Podría pedirle que se cortara las venas frente a él, con esa sonrisa ella aceptaría lo que fuera.

_-Hyoga tiene razón, no aparenta más de 19 años, pero él tuvo esa impresión hace más de 600 años. Eternos y hermosos 19 años. Impresionante. _

-Te lo dije, él es impresionante- Dijo Hyoga, mirando a Shun.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Sora sin pensarlo.

-¿Y tú a donde ibas?, parece que vas vestida para salir- dijo Hyoga.

-Ah, sí, es que iba a comprar unos víveres, me quedé sin comida.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?

A Sora le sorprendió el entusiasmo del peliverde.

-Eres su nuevo juguete brillante- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo- por alguna razón que todavía desconozco le entusiasma mucho conocer la vida de los humanos, esas cosas que a nosotros no nos hacen falta y que a mí me parecen aburridas, a él le apasionan. Tiene los últimos y mejores celulares, cambia de teléfono como cambia de ropa, y ni siquiera lo necesitamos, técnicamente nuestra conexión psíquica es más fuerte que la señal del celular - continuó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sora volvió a mirar a Shun, quien estaba de pie y le dedicaba una mirada divertida y entusiasta. Le sorprendió saber que ella también quería conocer todos esos pequeños detalles que formaban las personalidades de aquellos dos seres, tan hermosos y fuertes y sobre todo, tan apasionantes.

Se veían como humanos, pero eran algo totalmente distinto, eran personajes de cuentos de terror, que ella jamás pensó que tendría en frente, y sin embargo, allí estaban tan vivos como ella e irrumpiendo en su casa como una ola de emociones y nuevas experiencias. El peliverde la sacó de sus pensamientos al ofrecerle su mano.

-¿Señorita, tendremos el honor de acompañarla?- preguntó él, sonriendo.

Ella tomó su mano, encantada con su caballerosidad. Se notaba que habían sido criados en otra época, una en lo que los hombres trataban a las mujeres como reinas, lo fueran estas o no. Al tocar la piel del peliverde ella sintió algo diferente.

_-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero su…energía es algo diferente, incluso a la de Hyoga._

Shun miró a Hyoga y sonrió.

-Muy perceptiva-dijo el peliverde.

El contacto con el vampiro la hizo sentir como si estuviese frente a una estrella de rock o algún artista de cine que sólo pudiera verse con la pantalla de por medio. Un ser inalcanzable, dentro de su casa, tomando su mano delicadamente, suprimiendo por completo su fuerza para no lastimarla, ansiando aprender de ella. ¿Qué podría ella mostrarle a ese ser que había visto sabe dios cuantos siglos de historia de la humanidad?. Al contrario, ¡Era él quien podría mostrarle tantas cosas!.

Decidió que cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que fuera, que Shun quisiera conocer, ella se lo mostraría.

Se levantó más decidida y más feliz que nunca. Vio a Hyoga sonreírle con dulzura y se sintió aun más segura que antes, de que quería enseñarles tanto como aprender de ellos. De pronto le llamó la atención las dos temperaturas que sentía en la sala. Por un lado, del lado izquierdo donde estaba Shun, había una calidez indescriptible; como esa que se siente cuando has pasado una noche de lluvia y frio y luego puedes sentarte frente a la chimenea, bien abrigado y con una taza de chocolate caliente. Esa calidez venia de Shun y ella tuvo que suprimir sus extraños deseos de abrazarlo, de hundirse entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Por el otro lado, había un extraño frío que no le molestaba, pero llamaba mucho su atención, más aun cuando vio una leve capa de escarcha cerca de donde Hyoga se encontraba. Lo miró a los ojos, celestes y gélidos, pero extrañamente reconfortantes.

-Tal vez necesites ir abrigada, Hyoga mantiene un aura fría a su alrededor, por ese poder que sólo él puede controlar- dijo Shun.

-Es extraño, no lo había percibido antes- dijo Sora.

-Es que el frio se va cuando paso mucho tiempo sin comer, pero "_desayuné_" esta mañana así que mi poder está al máximo ahora- dijo Hyoga, sonriéndole a Shun con malicia.

Para Sora no pasó desapercibido el doble sentido del comentario del rubio. Luego sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando Shun se aproximó lo suficiente a ella para hablar al oído.

-Te contaremos al regreso- dijo Shun.

La morena asintió, sonrojándose. Buscó una chaqueta que la abrigara del frio del rubio y salió del departamento seguida por la pareja de vampiros y contenta de saber que al regreso la apasionante historia de aquellos dos continuaría.


	12. Noche 12

_**Nota: Sé que dije que actualizaría la semana pasada, lo siento mucho, se murió mi internet! Jeje, pero aquí estoy, con el capi nuevo. Disfrutenlo. **_

_**Capítulo 12. De regreso a Venecia.**_

Si de algo le servía a Sora la salida de compras con los vampiros, aparte de que Shun le contara de donde venían los tomates, después de preguntarle por la salsa de tomate, era que ella veía cómo absolutamente todas las personas se detenían en algún momento para observarlos. Estos chicos literalmente paraban el transito.

Vio caras de idiotez pura, helados cayendo al no prestarles ni un gramo de atención y gente en bicicletas chocando contra autos o postes de luz.

Se sintió un poco mas aliviada al pensar que ella no era la única que los miraba como idiota, o como una sádica en potencia.

Sí, también vio mujeres comérselos con la mirada, reacción que a veces Hyoga aprovechaba guiñándoles un ojo o sólo mirándolas sensualmente por encima de sus lentes negros, mientras seguía caminando delante de ella y el peliverde, el cual sólo se echaba a reír al percibir el olor a feromonas que emanaba de las chicas. Sora, por su parte seguía esperando que él estallara en cualquier minuto, pero absolutamente nada pasaba. A veces incluso, él se unía al pequeño juego del otro vampiro.

Durante su paseo, Sora pudo observarlos a los dos juntos. Ambos iban vestidos con jeans negros, Hyoga llevaba una camisa manga larga azul claro, y Shun llevaba una camisa manga larga de color verde militar arremangada hasta los codos.

Una cosa era escuchar la historia sobre ellos dos y otra muy diferente era verla. Sabía que había cientos de años que ella no conocía, pero era igual de apasionante verlos juntos, hablando, Hyoga sonriendo por cada cosa que a Shun le parecía medianamente interesante, siempre cerca de él, tan posesivo como ella imaginaba que sería. Incluso lo vio riéndose por cada cara de asco que Shun ponía por el olor de los detergentes. Estaba claro que no le gustaba ninguno.

Cuando regresaron al departamento, Sora se sentía como una reina. No llevaba ni una sola bolsita en la mano, todas las llevaban los dos caballerosos vampiros que estaban con ella. Para no dejarla atrás los tres tomaron el ascensor.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Sora vio con desagrado a las dos chicas que estaban reunidas hablando en la puerta del departamento continuo al de ella. La emoción no pasó desapercibida para Hyoga y Shun, quienes salieron después y enfocaron a las chicas, las cuales miraban a Sora con desprecio. Los pensamientos nada amigables y groseros de las vecinas llegaron a gritos hasta los oídos de los dos. Ambos sonrieron con malicia, cuando se les ocurrió exactamente la misma idea.

Tan concentradas estaban las chicas que no vieron a los sigilosos vampiros, pero estos pronto se hicieron notar.

Hyoga se acercó hasta Sora, la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo sensualmente y le habló al oído.

-Apúrate, ¿quieres?, me estoy impacientando.

Sora trataba de abrir la reja de seguridad, mientras hacía un descomunal esfuerzo por ignorar los siseos de las chicas. Pegó un brinco al sentir el cuerpo del vampiro pegarse al de ella.

Las chicas, por su parte, pronto notaron a los dos jóvenes que estaban con la _estúpida e insoportable _reportera. Primero el rubio, que las miró desde su posición y luego el peliverde que se acercó hasta ellas, utilizando todo su encanto y habilidad para mantenerlas a ambas enfocadas en él. No hay que decir que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

-Buenas noches, señoritas. ¿Son amigas de Sora?- preguntó Shun.

-Bue…buenas noches. ¿Amigas?, bueno la conocemos, sí. ¿Y tú, son compañeros de trabajo?

-No. Vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta de hecho, pero estamos solos los tres.- dijo Shun en un tono sensual que mantuvo a las chicas totalmente enfocadas en él.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo ella sonriendo de forma coqueta.- ¿Se permiten otros invitados, nos podemos sumar a su fiesta?

Shun sonrió triunfante: había llevado la conversación hasta donde quería. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo, apoyó una mano sobre la pared y se acercó atrevidamente a la chica. La miró de arriba hacia abajo, descaradamente. Acercó sus labios hasta su cuello, donde aspiró su aroma mientras escuchaba el tamborileo de su corazón. Luego se detuvo y se alejó un poco.

-Sólo se permiten mujeres hermosas, así que… no están invitadas. Buenas noches, señoritas.

Sora miró sorprendida el desplante del peliverde hacia las chicas, las cuales quedaron sembradas en el suelo tanto o más asombradas que la morena. Hyoga sonrió y abrió la puerta empujando suavemente a la reportera hacia dentro del departamento. Una vez que los tres pasaron la puerta, Sora la cerró.

-¿Qué tal? No quise ser muy grosero con ellas, ya sabes- dijo Shun tratando de no burlarse de las pobres vecinas.

-Estuviste perfecto- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con malicia.

-Genial, ahora tendré que mudarme del edificio- dijo Sora con fingida molestia.

-Es una buena idea- dijeron Hyoga y Shun al mismo tiempo.

Los tres se echaron a reír, no pudiendo contenerse más. Luego, la chica acomodó las bolsas en la cocina mientras Shun echaba un vistazo al lugar.

-Vaya, este lugar es muy pequeño. Si doy tres pasos llego desde la cocina a la sala- dijo Shun, alternando entre ambos ambientes.

-Mi departamento no es pequeño, ustedes son enormes. Está perfectamente bien para mí. ¿Cuánto miden?

-Yo mido 1.92, Shun mide 1.85.

-Dios mío, ustedes no son normales.

-Técnicamente, no- dijo Hyoga, provocando una risita nasal por parte del peliverde.

-Eso significa que no tienes pensado compartir tu vida con nadie porque este departamento está _perfectamente bien _pero sólo para ti- dijo Shun.

El comentario agarró a Sora desprevenida. Lo miró durante varios segundos, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de rebatir la afirmación de Shun, pero no consiguió nada. La triste verdad era que Sora era una chica demasiado solitaria, adicta al trabajo y con pocos o ningún amigo.

-…ella sería un buen vampiro, no tiene a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas y es muy bella- dijo Shun sonriéndole, mientras Hyoga asentía levemente.

-¿Eehh?, ¿Qué…qué quieren decir con eso?- dijo ella, alarmada.

-Tranquila- respondió Hyoga, acercándose a ella y sujetándola por la barbilla- no vamos a hacerte nada…que no quieras.

La chica sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y de nuevo se encontró atrapada en la gélida mirada del rubio. Se preguntó de qué manera se comportaría él con ella ahora que Shun estaba ahí. Hyoga sonrió con malicia.

-Tengo completa libertad de movimiento-susurró él, antes de soltarla.

-¿Vas a comer, Sora?- preguntó Shun.

-¿Eh?... no, en este momento no tengo hambre.

-Muy bien, ¿Te parece si trabajamos?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo ella, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Los tres se dirigieron al estudio y Sora preparó la computadora. Después de un par de minutos Sora estuvo lista para escuchar la historia, estaba sentada al lado de la computadora y los dos vampiros se sentaron en el sofá frente a ella.

-¿Lista, Sora?- preguntó Shun, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Sí… ¿tú también intervendrás en el relato?

La sonrisa dulce y despreocupada de Shun se borró al instante mientras asintió seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sora.

-Lo que Shun te cuente, será lo más importante de nuestro mundo. Detalles y aspectos de nuestra naturaleza que pueden servirles a ustedes y perjudicarnos a nosotros, si es que alguno de los humanos decidiera usarlo en nuestra contra.

-Es una carga muy pesada la que te estoy entregando, Sora, lo lamento pero aunque dejé la decisión en manos de Hyoga, siempre pensé que eras la más indicada. Por eso te pregunto de nuevo: ¿Estas lista?

-Bien. Estoy lista.

-Bien- dijo Hyoga- quedamos en que mis padres murieron y me convertí en el responsable de todos nuestros bienes.

**Venecia. Año 1348**

_Después de la muerte de mis padres, yo quedé como el responsable de todas las propiedades que teníamos. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que mis padres habían muerto y tengo confesar que me fastidiaba mucho la idea de encargarme de la servidumbre y las propiedades. _

_Mi madre les había dado cobijo después de la hambruna, los años de malas cosechas y las revueltas de campesinos y trabajadores que hubo en Italia a causa de la pobreza en la que se sumió el país después de La Guerra de los cien años. _

_Las principales casas bancarias florentinas, los Bardi y Peruzzi, fueron a la bancarrota cuando Eduardo III de Inglaterra no pudo devolver los empréstitos que le habían concedido para la primera campaña en 1343. El resultado de esto fue la pobreza en la que ahora estaba Italia y con la peste negra llegaron a morir hasta quinientas personas por día en Pisa, ni hablar de Florencia. _

_Y allí estaba yo, en el estudio de mi padre. Mientras afuera, Europa era un caos, yo estaba ahogado en un mar de papeles que lo único que me provocaban era incendiarlos. _

_Como todo buen egoísta, no quería encargarme de nada de eso, sólo quería vivir, como si no hubiese nada que pudiera detenerme. Y, por encima de todo no quería estar en mi casa. Aun cuando pasó un mes yo seguía extrañando a mi familia a muerte. Shun pasó casi todos los días conmigo así que sentía que podía viajar hasta el borde del mundo y nadie me detendría. _

_En ese momento decidí, por decimoquinta vez, tomarme un descanso de los infernales documentos. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en el espaldar del asiento cuando sentí esa presencia a la cual ya me había acostumbrado, una vez que verifiqué de quien se trataba. _

_-Buenas noches, extraño- dijo Hyoga._

_Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una mirada de sorpresa que no esperaba._

_-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Shun, aún en el umbral del balcón. _

_-¿Tienes algo en contra de las puertas que no las usas nunca?- preguntó Hyog,a sonriendo con picardía- ¿De qué hablas, como hice qué?_

_-Detectar mi presencia._

_-Creo que siempre lo he hecho, unas veces me he dado cuenta y otras no, supongo, hasta que aprendí a prestar atención. ¿Por qué?, no eres tan silencioso, ¿sabes?_

_-De hecho sí lo soy. - dijo Shun en voz baja, para sí mismo- él es un humano, no debería poder hacer eso. _

_-… ¿Si yo soy un humano entonces qué eres tú?_

_Lo único que obtuve de Shun fue su atención y el más absoluto silencio. Ya había visto muchas de sus habilidades: escuchaba perfectamente bien aunque le susurrara, veía perfectamente bien aunque todas las luces estuviesen apagadas y era increíblemente sigiloso. Él me había mostrado esas habilidades pero aún seguía sin revelarme lo que era. Ahora sabía que no era humano, aunque creo que eso lo supe desde un principio y él sólo me lo confirmaba. _

_-No te escuché, si es lo que te preocupa; pareces un gato. Te sentí- dijo Hyoga cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos._

_Si Hyoga pensaba que así me tranquilizaba, estaba lejos de acertar. _

_Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con un humano, no había bebido su sangre y no habíamos tenido ninguna clase de contacto físico así que sólo podía pensar que era tan especial como lo fue su madre. Esperaba que fuera eso y no que mi presencia lo estuviese afectando. Yo no estaba seguro de nada estando cerca de él, siempre me sorprendía con algo nuevo, fuera su ciega confianza en mí, la cual definitivamente no me había ganado, o su habilidad para ser tan descaradamente impredecible. Eso me frustraba tanto como me atraía. _

_-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado toda la noche?- preguntó Hyoga._

_Y lo volvía a hacer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que yo no me había movido del umbral de la azotea del estudio. _

_-Es un farol- dijo Shun, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño._

_-Pruébame- dijo Hyoga, levantándose de pronto. _

_Vi a Hyoga pararse en medio del estudio, cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Pruébame- repitió Hyoga, abriendo los ojos- Créeme, yo también quiero saber si es verdad que puedo sentirte. Vamos, camina y colócate donde quieras, yo me giraré en la dirección en la que crea que estas. Como eres tan sigiloso, no te escucharé._

_-…Está bien. _

_Tardé solo unos pocos segundos en pararme a su derecha. Menos tardó él en girarse y quedar frente a mí para volverme dejar congelado por la impresión. Abrió los ojos y me miró, mientras me regalaba su característica sonrisa entre dulce y coqueta._

_-¿Lo ves?, hasta puedo decirte que primero te paraste frente a mí y dudaste de que me lo estuvieras poniendo demasiado fácil así que te ubicaste a mi derecha. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?_

_-… ¿cómo…? ningún humano puede hacer eso, ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_-De hecho creo que eres tú. Tienes una energía muy fuerte, eres como un imán, me atraes demasiado-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía._

_En ese momento supe que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, tentando al diablo de esa manera. Debía estar loco para que el brillo rojo que pareció en sus ojos no me espantara. Al contrario, era la primera prueba irrefutable de que Shun no era un humano, o al menos no uno corriente. Y no hizo otra cosa que atraerme poderosamente. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, casi hechizado por los ojos encendidos pero un grito ajeno a nosotros se escuchó claramente en el estudio. Ambos pegamos un brinco del susto y miramos en dirección a donde venia el grito. _

_Mi nana, una mujer de avanzada edad, cabello negro rizado y piel morena miraba aterrada a Shun aún cuando sus ojos ya no eran rojos. Sentí a Shun tensar todo su cuerpo, aparentemente la mujer no le había caído bien. Esta sostenía un amuleto en sus manos, o mejor dicho se aferraba a él. _

_Lo que Hyoga no sabía era que yo no me llevaba muy bien con los gitanos. Aquella mujer era gitana y sabia lo que yo era. _

_Ellos han sido siempre, desde que se conoce su existencia, férreos cazadores de vampiros. _

_-Nana, no sabía que tenías una voz tan potente- dijo Hyoga._

_-¿Estas…bien?- preguntó la mujer, con claro acento francés._

_-Si, por supuesto, ¿por qué?- preguntó Hyoga._

_-¿Estás seguro, Hyoga?_

_-Claro que si, nana, ¿qué te pasa?_

_La verdad es que el rostro casi desencajado de la nana y las miradas aterradas que le dirigía a Shun me estaban sacando de mis casillas. Shun se había alejado de mí, estaba recargado en una pared, la oscuridad lo cubría por completo, pero aun así la nana no parecía satisfecha. Estaba claro que nuestra cercanía la había agarrado desprevenida. _

_Ella siempre me dijo que cuidaría de mis hijos, así que en ese momento pensé que le preocupaba que yo estuviese cambiando de opinión con respecto a las mujeres. Volví a llamarla para obtener su atención, pero ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a Shun y ciertamente él tampoco lo hacía. Incluso creí escuchar que gruñía por lo bajo. _

_-Nana, él es Shun, es un buen amigo así que lo verás mucho por aquí. Espero que no haya ningún problema. Acomoda una habitación para él, si eres tan amable- dijo Hyoga, en tono autoritario._

_-Pero…_

_-Nana._

_-….Está bien._

_Salió de la habitación mas silenciosamente que como entró y yo volteé a ver a Shun. Él seguía mirando hacia la puerta hasta que logré captar su atención._

_-Es gitana- dijo él, secamente._

_-Sí, lo es. Ha estado con nosotros desde que nací. _

_-¿Por qué no anda vagando por el mundo como todos los demás gitanos?_

_-No lo sé, ¿quieres que le pregunte?_

_-No es normal, los gitanos no suelen apartarse de su grupo familiar, ni quedarse en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo. Yo me encargaré de preguntarle personalmente- pensó Shun._

_-¿Shun?_

_-No es necesario que le preguntes nada, sus razones tendrá. ¿A qué vino todo eso?_

_-Te presenté para que ya no tengas que usar la azotea para entrar- dijo Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Tienes algo en contra de las entradas teatrales?- bromeó Shun._

_-No- dijo Hyoga, riendo- Sólo que así puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras. O simplemente quedarte._

_Aún cuando lo susurró lo escuché perfectamente. El mal rato con la gitana se había esfumado definitivamente._

_-Si quieres que me quede, lo haré- dijo Shun, cariñosamente._

_Hyoga caminó hacia el mueble grande que estaba frente al escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirarme detenidamente. Sentí que ya era hora de que me acostumbrara a sentirme nervioso cada vez que hacía lo mismo. _

_-¿Crees que soy egoísta al querer vender todo esto y largarme a donde se me pegue la gana?- preguntó Hyoga._

_-… ¿Crees que soy egoísta por saber que le provocaré un infarto a tu nana y aún así me quedo contigo?- preguntó, entre serio y divertido._

_-Si lo eres, pobre mujer, no tienes compasión- dijo Hyoga, en el mismo tono._

_-¿Qué no lo somos todos?- dijo Shun, sentándose en el mueble, al lado de Hyoga- Todos somos egoístas al pensar primero en nosotros mismos, pero ¿No era eso lo quería tu mamá?, ¿Qué fueras libre para hacer lo que se te antojara?, por algo rompió el compromiso con aquella dama sin decirte nada. Creo que no hay nada mejor que la libertad- concluyó Shun, sonriendo._

_-Pero la vives solo, tu libertad. Nunca te he escuchado hablar de nadie, siempre preguntas por mi familia, mis amigos, mis pasatiempos. No te conozco un solo amigo, pariente, mujer. Nada._

_-Yo…tengo un hermano pero…está muy lejos. Mis padres ya no están aquí. Tuve una prometida, pero no funcionó, no era mi tipo. No sé si tengo amigos. ¿A qué viene todo esto?_

_-¿No tienes nada que te mantenga en Venecia?_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Dime, por favor, Shun._

_-Sí, tú. _

_Intenté decirle algo, pero nada salió de mi boca. Me había agarrado desprevenido. _

_Shun se dio cuenta porque se levantó y se fue tan rápido que no pude detenerlo._

_-¿Por qué estaba preguntándole eso?- prensó Hyoga._

_Creo que la respuesta la tenía antes de formularme la pregunta: lo quería conmigo. _

_Sabía lo solo que estaba y no quiera abandonarlo. Ya nada me ataba a Venecia, no tenía razones para quedarme excepto él._

_Me levanté del mueble y salí detrás de él aunque no tenía la menor idea de a dónde había ido. En el pasillo que guiaba hacia la cocina vi a dos de las chicas del servicio: una en el suelo recogiendo unos platos y la otra ayudándola._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hyoga._

_-Un chico salió corriendo de la nada, no lo vi hasta que lo tuve encima, prácticamente. Creo que él tampoco me vio. No tenía idea de…_

_-¿Por dónde salió?_

_-Por la cocina pero…_

_Yo no tenía ni el tiempo ni las intenciones de escucharlas así que seguí de largo hasta que llegué a la cocina donde encontré a la nana poniendo ajo en el borde la puerta._

_-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- preguntó Hyoga_

_-¡Hyoga!- dijo la nana, tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos-¿Estás bien, no te lastimó?_

_-Claro que no, ¿De qué hablas?_

_-No tienes nada en el cuello-continuó hablando para ella misma, revisando al rubio- ni en las muñecas…_

_-Nana, mi amigo ¿viste por donde se fue?_

_-¡No es tu amigo!- explotó la mujer- ¡Ni siquiera es un hombre, es una bestia, un demonio! ¡Ya se fue, déjalo ir! Gracias al cielo que no te ha tocado, ¿no lo ha hecho verdad, no se ha metido en tu habitación? _

_Su desesperación me estaba volviendo loco, pero todo lo que decía sólo me demostraba una cosa._

_-Tú sabes…sabes lo que él es- dijo Hyoga. _

_-Es un animal, Hyoga-dijo ella tomando el rostro del rubio de nuevo- Tenemos que alejarlo de aquí, como sea. Sólo quiere tu sangre, nada más. ¡Lo que sea que te haya dicho, todo es mentira!_

_-Te equivocas- dijo Hyoga, apartando suavemente las manos de la mujer de su rostro- él no me ha dicho absolutamente nada. _

_Salí corriendo de la casa sin prestar atención a sus súplicas de que regresara. Recuerdo que esa noche llovía a cantaros, pero nada me importaba más que encontrarlo. Corrí hasta que volví a experimentar lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, ese magnetismo suyo. Debí haberlo imaginado, que estaría en la misma plaza donde lo vi la primera vez. Estaba sentado en una banca, dándome la espalda y el agua corría libre sobre él. Intenté acercarme, pero un enorme perro negro me cerró el paso. El perro corrió directo hacia mí, pero una orden de él lo detuvo en seco._

_-Akai, Detente. Ven aquí.- dijo Shun._

_El animal regresó y se echó a sus pies, permitiéndome acercarme hasta que estuve frente a él a menos de dos metros. No podía ver sus ojos, su cabello los cubría, pero su expresión no parecía nada amigable. Los gritos de mi nana aún resonaban en mi cabeza, no me dejaban concentrarme._

_Y yo podía escucharlos en la mente de Hyoga perfectamente, como si me los gritara a mí. La gitana le había dicho lo que yo era. No me había llamado por el nombre que realmente tenemos, vampiros, pero sí había usado todos aquellos calificativos que tan bien nos describen. _

_Bestia…demonio…animal._

_Nunca me pesaron tanto en el alma esas palabras. _

_-Deberías hacerle caso a tu nana- dijo Shun._

_-Te recuerdo que nadie me dice lo que debo hacer. Y aún no entiendo qué fue todo eso que me dijo. No estoy aquí por eso, así que si vas a leer mi mente que sea para que veas por qué estoy aquí realmente- dijo Hyoga._

_El tono cortante de su voz me llamó la atención. Levanté la vista hacia él, su mirada no expresaba la misma molestia que su voz._

_-Me voy de aquí. Venderé todo, que el abogado se encargue. Yo me voy de aquí a donde sea -dijo Hyoga._

_-¿Y me lo dices por qué…?_

_-Pensé que podías leer mi mente._

_-Tienes que decirlo. Si quieres que haga algo o que deje de hacerlo, tienes que decirlo en voz alta. Sobre todo eso último: que deje de hacerlo. Como acercarme a ti- dijo Shun en un susurro, mirando en otra dirección._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por qué es la única manera de protegerte. _

_-¿Protegerme de quien?_

_-De mí. La gitana tiene razón, no soy un hombre. No soy humano. Y sí quiero tu sangre. _

_-Tsk. ¡Por fin algo de confianza!- Dijo Hyoga, cruzando los brazos- ¿Puedo acercarme o tu enorme perro me morderá el trasero?_

_Esa no era, en definitiva la reacción que yo esperaba. Yo esperaba que él se diera cuenta de no era una buena compañía y que saliera corriendo despavorido. Llegué a pensar que Hyoga estaba mal de la cabeza._

_-No es un…perro. ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- preguntó Shun._

_-Sí, te escuché. Lo único nuevo que me has dicho es que quieres mi sangre, todo lo demás ya lo sabía. ¿Si no es un perro, qué es? ¿Estás seguro de que no me morderá?, creo que me veo apetitoso. _

_Sí. Definitivamente Hyoga debía estar mal de la cabeza. Alguna droga habría tomado, seguramente. No percibía ningún olor a alcohol así que tendría que ser alguna droga. De pronto sería la lluvia, conversar tranquilamente bajo la lluvia debía causar algún efecto. _

_El rostro confundido de Shun me causaba mucha gracia. Creo que esperaba que saliera corriendo. Aparentemente no me conocía lo suficiente._

_-Bueno, si me muerde es culpa tuya, ya lo sabes._

_Vi a Hyoga caminar cerca de Akai, quien aun lo miraba fijamente, para sentarse a mi lado. _

_-No me has dicho qué es si no es un perro. A mí me parece un perro- dijo Hyoga._

_-Es un…lobo- dijo Shun, mirando a Hyoga, atónito._

_-mmm…eso sí puede hacerme correr…-dijo Hyoga, mirando al lobo negro echado frente a él._

_Pero Hyoga no corrió, sólo volteó a mirarme y a sonreírme como si nada estuviera pasando._

_-Así que…fauna exótica. Eres de gustos extravagantes- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo._

_-No es una mascota…él puede irse cuando quiera- dijo Shun, mas confundido que antes. _

_-Entiendo. Bueno, ves mejor que nadie, escuchas mejor que nadie, asumo que percibes olores mejor que nadie. ¿Me equivoco?_

_-…No._

_-¿Cómo es eso que quieres mi sangre, tengo algo de especial? Que yo recuerde no he sangrado frente a ti._

_-Bueno…- dijo Shun desviando la mirada-algunas personas…huelen mejor que otras._

_-¿Y una de esas personas soy yo?_

_-…Si. _

_-Pues que bueno porque me ducho todos los días- dijo Hyoga en broma._

_-Esto no es una broma, Hyoga. No entiendes nada- dijo Shun._

_-Lo sé-dijo Hyoga con seriedad-Pero eres tú el que no entiende. Dos veces he estado dormido frente a ti y no me has hecho absolutamente nada. La única vez que intenté golpearte me detuviste como si nada, seguro que ni siquiera tu pulso se aceleró. Si quisieras lastimarme ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?, mantienes tu distancia conmigo, nunca hemos estado tan cerca como hoy. Tú no quieres lastimarme, Shun._

_Tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Yo quería creer que todo podía ser así de fácil pero había tantas cosas que Hyoga no sabía de mí. _

_-No es tan sencillo- dijo Shun._

_-Nunca he dicho que lo sea. Y aunque me gustaría saber más, respeto tu decisión. De hecho no estoy aquí para que me expliques por qué mi nana está poniendo ajo en las puertas. Estoy aquí porque quiero que vengas conmigo. Voy a vender la casa de aquí, hay demasiados fantasmas ahí, no quiero seguir un minuto más en esa casa. _

_Odio el olor a ajo así que no tengo dónde pasar la noche- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía- ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? Si tienes criados le enviaré un recado a la nana para que no se infarte y quite todo ese ajo. ¿Te parece bien?_

_-…si tú lo dices. _

_Yo seguía pensando que Hyoga debía estar loco. No tenía una idea clara de lo que yo era pero no le parecía peligroso. Ahora además se metería en mi casa, donde no tendría absolutamente ningún tipo de protección. _

_Mi casa, aparentemente le gustaba mucho, porque no dejaba de mirar hacia todas partes, como si estuviese en un museo. Uno de los criados recogió el mensaje y se fue, dejándonos solos en la sala. A mí, en realidad, la casa me parecía aburrida. Estaba decorada según la época, aunque tenía algunos adornos de otros países. _

_-¿y esto de donde es?- preguntó Hyoga._

_-Es una figura de un samurái. Un guerrero japonés. _

_-¿Estuviste en Japón?_

_-…sí. Hace un tiempo._

_-¿Por qué sigues tan lejos?- preguntó Hyoga de pronto, con exasperación._

_-¿Qué quieres, que te abrace?-replicó Shun, enarcando una ceja. _

_-En ningún momento he pedido eso- dijo Hyoga, ahora molesto- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? Aun no me has respondido si vendrás conmigo. _

_-…Sólo tienes que pedirlo. Lo que quieras que haga o deje de hacer, sólo tienes que pedirlo. _

_- ¿En serio?- dijo Hyoga, acercándose lentamente._

_La mirada seria de Hyoga no me dio ninguna confianza. Volvía a ponerme muy nervioso. _

_-Espero que esta copa no sea muy costosa- dijo Hyoga._

_Antes de que me diese cuenta estaba rompiendo la copa de cristal y clavándosela en la palma de la mano. Una pequeña mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero yo estaba demasiado estupefacto como para que eso me preocupara. Lo peor vino después cuando el olor de su sangre impregnó cada centímetro de la sala y me quemó la garganta. _

_-¿Qué…qué estas…?-_

_-Lo que ves- dijo Hyoga, extendiendo la mano hacia Shun- No tengo idea de cómo lo haces o para qué la necesitas. Pero quiero que tomes mi sangre._


	13. Noche 13

_**Nota: Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, tanto aquí como en los cazadores. Lamento mucho la tardanza, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, esperando que aun quieran leer ^^. Cuídense mucho, un enorme, abrazo. **_

_**Noche 13. Inmortal.**_

_Podía verlo en sus ojos. Brillaban intensamente, miraba mi mano como si estuviese muriendo de hambre, pero no era capaz de acercarse a mí. _

_El olor de su sangre me estaba volviendo loco. Podía escuchar cada gota que caía al suelo, pero el olor era lo peor. Me atraía poderosamente, me quemaba la garganta. Ya sabía que Hyoga olía francamente bien, pero esto rayaba en lo ridículo. _

_Él no cesaba de sorprenderme, se me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata y pronto descubrí que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistirme a lo embriagante que era su sangre. Eso me aterró. Si no tenía la resistencia para soportarlo sólo oliéndolo, estaba completamente seguro de que si lo probaba entraría en frenesí y podía matarlo. Nosotros podemos beber litros de sangre en minutos y el ser humano tiene entre 5 y 7 litros aproximadamente, dependiendo de las características del cuerpo, tamaño, peso, entre otros. Extraer cinco litros de esa deliciosa sangre que se me ofrecía tan fácilmente no me tomaría más de 15 minutos. _

_Quince minutos era todo lo que le quedaría a Hyoga de vida._

_Shun seguía hechizado por la visión de mi sangre saliendo de la palma de mi mano. Yo sabía que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no acercarse a mí así que fui yo quien caminó hasta él. _

_-Confío en ti- dijo Hyoga, suavemente._

_Shun estaba cerca del gran ventanal de la sala y cuando me acerqué él se echó hacia atrás quedando recargado contra la ventana. Como yo seguí caminando terminé arrinconándolo._

_-Por favor. Tómala o recházala definitivamente. Si vamos a viajar juntos no quiero que sea como unos perfectos extraños. Me fastidia tu distanciamiento. Si no tener mi sangre es lo que te aleja de mi entonces tómala. Pero si no lo haces ahora, no habrá otra oportunidad. Ya conoces el olor, sé que te gusta así que decide: tómala o déjala. _

_-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Morirás!- rugió Shun._

_-No me importa, Shun. Si eres tú, no me importa._

_Terminó por quebrar toda mi resistencia con lo que dijo. Hyoga estaba poniendo su vida en mis manos, confiaba en mí ciegamente. Supe que no importaba cuanto me costara, tenía que hacerlo. _

_Cuando Shun tomó mi mano volví a sentir su piel con la misma temperatura que tenía cuando tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Era ligeramente más fría de lo normal, pero rápidamente se calentó. Yo no tenía idea de lo que haría, no parecía que fuera a tomar alguna muestra de mi sangre para estudiarla o algo por el estilo y me sorprendió mucho cuando lo vi limpiando la herida con la lengua, suavemente. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad. _

_Beber su sangre aumentó la conexión que pudiésemos tener. Y desapareció por completo la poca resistencia que me quedaba. En menos de cinco segundos ambos estábamos en el suelo de la sala y yo estaba sobre él apresando sus muñecas fuertemente, atrapando sus piernas entre las mías. Ahora todo dependía de mí porque él no tenía manera de escapar de mi agarre._

_Yo sabía que estaba en grave peligro de morir pero eso nunca me preocupó. Aún cuando ya yo conocía lo que era estar con una mujer, el tener a Shun sobre mí, dominándome por completo, demostrándome que era brutalmente fuerte, de alguna manera me parecía demasiado excitante. _

_La herida de la mano de Hyoga dejó de sangrar pero eso ya no me importaba yo iba directo a su cuello. Casi no podía pensar y el gemido que escuché salir de su garganta cuando pasé la lengua por su cuello hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. _

_Lo mordí suavemente y mi cuerpo volvió a vibrar cuando su sangre caliente pasó a mi garganta. _

_Si tenerlo sobre mí me había parecido excitante, lo siguiente que sentí fue abrumador. Sabía que me estaba mordiendo, sabía que lo disfrutaba y eso no hacía otra cosa que excitarme mucho más. Perdí por completo el control de mi cuerpo, jamás me resistí a su agarre, jamás traté de soltarme, ni siquiera lo deseé, solo quería mas, mas de su poder, de su fuerza. La ropa mojada se volvió un obstáculo que llegué a odiar, necesitaba y deseaba desesperadamente sentirlo aún más cerca de mí. _

_Pero pronto me di cuenta de que también perdía la conciencia; sentía como drenaban mis fuerzas y los parpados se me hicieron demasiados pesados como para mantener los ojos abiertos. _

_El miedo de que Hyoga muriera gritó dentro de mí y se antepuso a cualquier placer que su sangre me estuviese dando._

_Logré separarme de su cuello y rápidamente, antes de volver a perder la cordura, tomé la copa rota y clavé la mano en ella. El dolor me hizo retroceder hasta que lo liberé. Recargué la espalda al ventanal, sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, en realidad toda la sala giraba a mí alrededor. Tuve que acostarme en el suelo para que el mareo no me hiciera vomitar. Luego supe que era su sangre lo que me provocaba eso. Había algo en ella, probablemente lo que hacía que tanto él como su madre fuesen especiales. _

_Hyoga estaba inconsciente. Calculé que debía haber sacado al menos un litro de su sangre. Esperé a que el mareo pasara y luego me acerqué a él. Sus cabellos mojados aún estaban pegados a su frente. Revisé su pulso, aunque estaba un poco débil estaba estable._

_Por primera vez respiré de alivio. Esperaba que eso le sirviera de lección y no volviera a ofrecerme su sangre de esa manera tan irresponsable, pero lo que había sentido en su cuerpo no era precisamente miedo. Aún me llamaba la atención la reacción que había provocado en mí su sangre por lo que lo tomé en brazos y lo dejé en mi habitación. _

_Luego, fui hasta su casa y encontré a la gitana en la mesa de la cocina. Entré pero no se percató de mi presencia hasta que me hice notar. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y vi que tenía una estaca en la mano._

_-No te acerques a mí ni un centímetro más…vampiro- gruñó ella._

_Su orden funcionó como un hechizo. _

_Cuando los humanos pueden pasar por alto nuestra atrayente belleza y nos ordenan mantenernos alejados no hay fuerza en el mundo que rompa ese hechizo. Ni el más fuerte de nosotros puede contra eso, es la verdadera defensa que tienen los humanos: su fuerza de voluntad. _

_Ella, al ser gitana, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir para mantenerme al margen._

_-No me interesa tu sangre, gitana. Vengo a preguntarte algo._

_-No tengo nada que responderte- dijo ella, apuntando la estaca hacia Shun._

_-Sí tienes. La familia de Hyoga, ellos eran especiales. Estuve un tiempo con Natasha, ella tenía habilidades que escapan a mi comprensión. Ahora descubro que Hyoga también las posee. ¿Qué sabes de eso? Te aconsejo que no me mientas. _

_Pronto descubrí que ella también sabía cómo cerrar su mente a mí. Estaba muy bien entrenada, pero su técnica no podría conmigo y eso sólo aumentaba mi curiosidad._

_-Habla, gitana. Y te aconsejo que lo hagas ahora mismo._

_No podía acercarme a ella, pero si podía infundirle el mayor miedo que hubiese sentido en su vida. _

_-Si…son especiales._

_-¿Qué tanto? ¿Lo llevan en la sangre?_

_-¡No! ¡Vas a lastimarlo!- gritó ella, tratando de resistirse al miedo._

_-Solo quiero saber, no tengo intención de lastimarlo. Tengo más de un mes viniendo aquí todas las noches y tienes mi palabra de que nunca había bebido su sangre hasta hoy y no la tomé por la fuerza, él me la ofreció. Está bien, dormido. No quiero hacerle daño. Sabes que la palabra de un vampiro tiene el mismo efecto que tu capacidad para mantenerlo a raya. Lo que te digo no es mentira. Ahora, dime ¿está en su sangre?_

_-…Sí. Uno de nuestros ancianos tenía conexión con un antiguo vampiro que estaba aquí en Venecia. Le dijo que la sangre de esta familia olía demasiado bien. Que eran de la clase de humanos que no solo podrían alimentar a un vampiro si no también fortalecerlo. Hyoga era el que mejor olía, al menos para él. Me enviaron aquí para protegerlos. Está claro que no hice bien mi trabajo. _

_-¿Qué fue de ese vampiro, sabes cómo se llamaba?_

_-Aparentemente se fue hace varios años. Se llamaba Jean Pierre Guillón._

_El nombre me cayó como un balde de agua fría. _

_Era el mismo vampiro que se había acercado a Hyoga aquella noche en la plaza. Estaba claro que había regresado por él. _

_Casi inmediatamente después sentí la presencia de otros vampiros en la ciudad. Salí corriendo de la casa. El grupo se acercaba a mí, como yo estaba entre ellos y Hyoga fui directo hacia donde percibía a los intrusos. Llegué hasta la parte trasera de una casa abandonada. Percibí sus claras intenciones de asesinarme pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la mía, ya que todos eran vampiros de clase dos. _

_Esa clasificación se da con base a la fuerza y poder que tengan los vampiros. Desde clase uno hasta cinco, siendo el uno el más débil, apenas más fuerte que veinte ghouls y cinco el más poderoso de todos. Solo vampiros antiguos son de clase cinco y ahí no había ninguno. _

_No tenía intenciones de pasar más tiempo lejos de Hyoga por lo que entré y acabé con el aquelarre en menos de quince minutos. Cuando tuve a la última vampiresa entre mis manos, a punto de quebrarle el cuello dijo algo que me dejó helado. _

_-No importa que nos mates a todos. Hemos cumplido con la misión. _

_-¿Qué significa eso?_

_-Que no llegarás a tiempo para salvar a tu humano._

_La solté, pero cuando cayó al piso ya estaba muerta. _

_Me quedé parado en medio de la sala, los cadáveres me rodeaban todos inertes. Por primera vez algo me tenia clavado en el piso, no podía moverme. Vi las escenas de mi casa, por medio de las aterradas mentes de los criados. Extraños entrando y matándolos uno a uno mientras subían las escaleras buscando al dueño de la sangre que seguro ellos también habían percibido. _

_Era una trampa y yo había caído completamente en ella. _

_Estaba a treinta minutos de mi casa, pero a mí sólo me tomó solo dos minutos llegar hasta la sala donde el vampiro tenia a Hyoga entre sus brazos y lo mordía profundamente. _

_Usando mi mente logré lanzarlo lejos mientras tomaba a Hyoga, pero él seguía inconsciente. La sangre manaba libremente de su garganta. Traté de sentir su pulso; aunque estaba demasiado débil seguía ahí. Cerré la herida con mi sangre y lo puse en el suelo, pero verlo en ese estado, tan pálido casi sin vida, me causaba un dolor descomunal. Sentía que mi corazón se partía en pedazos, no quería verlo tan frágil, ese no era el Hyoga que yo conocía._

_-Resiste, Hyoga, por favor- dijo Shun, acariciando su mejilla suavemente._

_-Dudo mucho que resista, si acaso unos minutos más. Yo tenía razón: su sangre es poderosa- dijo Jean Pierre._

_Cuando lo vi lamiéndose la sangre de los sabios sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de una ira terrible. Sin embargo, en medio de todo me di cuenta de que él no estaba solo. _

_De pronto me vi rodeado de al menos unos 50 vampiros que estaban deseosos de su sangre. _

_En ese momento Hyoga gimió de dolor. No podía apartar la vista de Jean Pierre, pero supe que él estaba despertando. _

_Yo no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero sabía que Shun estaba agachado a mi lado y que delante, a varios metros estaba ese sujeto al que había enfrentado cuando desperté en una habitación desconocida. No podía moverme, me dolía el cuello y estaba demasiado débil. De pronto sentí como el piso empezaba a vibrar, yo estaba boca abajo y cuando abrí los ojos vi a ese vampiro rugiendo en mi dirección, no a mí, específicamente si no a Shun y él le respondía con mayor potencia. Era como escuchar a dos leones midiendo sus fuerzas por medio de sus rugidos. Se escuchaban realmente aterradores._

_La sangre de Hyoga seguía impregnando la habitación. _

_-No aguatarás por mucho tiempo, Shun. Su sangre te excita tanto como a nosotros-Dijo Jean Pierre._

_Él tenía razón. Me aturdía demasiado el olor. Sabía que, aún cuando los rugidos los mantenían a raya no aguantarían mucho más tiempo. Se lanzarían al ataque aun en contra de lo que su instinto les gritara porque el olor de la sangre los cegaba. _

_-Son demasiados- pensó Shun-En cualquier otro caso podría con ellos, pero si me alejo un metro de Hyoga alguno le caerá encima. Estamos rodeados, están por todas partes, bloquean cada puerta y cada ventana. ¡Maldición! _

_No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Aun cuando había parado la hemorragia no sabía cuánto más resistiría Hyoga y me preocupaba más eso que alimentar mi sed de venganza. _

_-Ahora me pertenece, Shun, ¡entrégamelo!- gritó Jean Pierre._

_-Jean Pierre, si lo quieres tendrás que venir a buscarlo._

_Luego levanté un enorme circulo de fuego entre ellos y nosotros. Muchos cruzaron y se prendieron en fuego inmediatamente, pero eso sólo era una distracción. Mi objetivo era la de destruir el suelo. Tomé a Hyoga e hice explotar todo el piso de la casa, lanzando a varios de los vampiros por los aires mientras nosotros caímos en el pasaje subterráneo de la casa. _

_Aquel pasaje se había creado especialmente para que yo pudiera escapar en caso de emergencia y ésta definitivamente lo era. Muchos de los vampiros me siguieron por el hoyo pero ninguno de ellos era más rápido y ni conocía aquellos pasajes mejor que yo. _

_Cuando supe que los había dejado atrás me detuve para verificar el pulso de Hyoga. Podía sentir su corazón latir cerca de mi pecho pero, de cualquier manera tenía que verificar. Sus latidos eran débiles, si no hacia algo ponto moriría. _

_La rabia y la impotencia me estaban consumiendo. Ya me llamaba la atención el olor de su sangre, sus habilidades especiales pero me enteré de eso demasiado tarde. _

_Recosté la frente en su pecho y lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Los vampiros no lloramos jamás, solo cuando es un dolor demasiado grande y aún así pueden pasar siglos antes de que podamos hacerlo. Pero esta vez, llorar era lo único que me exigía mi cuerpo. _

_De pronto sentí su mano tocando la mía. Cuando levanté la vista él me sonreía con dulzura. _

_-Cuando…te pedí que te fueras conmigo, es porque no quiero dejarte solo- dijo Hyoga en un susurro-No quiero hacerlo ahora. No quiero dejarte. Si hay…algo que puedas hacer…hazlo, Shun._

_Hyoga, sin saber, me pedía que lo convirtiera en vampiro. Yo jamás lo había hecho. Si algo salía mal las consecuencias serian desastrosas. Estaba demasiado asustado, me rehusaba a que muriera entre mis brazos pero me aterraba aún más que no soportara la transformación. _

_-Hyoga…dejarías de ser humano, no envejecerías jamás. Tu cuerpo se quedaría estancado en esta edad para siempre. Serias lo mismo que soy yo, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?. Tendrías que alimentarte sólo de sangre, tu cuerpo no aceptará nada más, eso solo asumiendo que logres la transformación. Estaré quitándote tu vida. ¿Entiendes eso?_

_-Eres tú el que no…entiende. Si es contigo, no me importa. Si eres tú, no me importa._

_Y esa la más grande verdad. Como mi madre me había dicho, por él valía la pena vivir. No importa en lo que me convirtiera. _

_Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de sus labios. Me mordí la lengua para llenar mi boca con mi sangre y lo besé para que bebiera. Mi sangre lo mantendría con vida hasta salir de Venecia. Repetí la acción dos veces más hasta que escuché su corazón latir con más fuerza. Sabía que aquello solo duraría unas horas, el pasaje ya se estaba llenando de humo por el fuego que consumía la casa así que sumí a Hyoga en un sueño profundo, lo cargué en mi espalda y salí de Venecia a media noche. _

_Tardé algunas horas en llegar al sitio en el que había pensado. Era demasiado lejos incluso para mí porque llevaba un peso muerto sobre mis hombros así que disminuía un poco mi velocidad. Tenía una cabaña en los bosques de Francia, alejada de todo rastro de humanidad, que era precisamente lo que necesitaba. _

_Un vampiro "recién nacido" tiene una sed de sangre incontrolable y si Hyoga iba a caer en eso tenía que hacerlo lo más fácil posible y con tanto humanos a nuestro alrededor sería imposible controlarlo. Llegué a la habitación de la cabaña, dejé a Hyoga en el suelo y quité todas las sabanas blancas que cubrían los muebles. Luego regresé a su lado, él ya estaba despertando. _

_Había llegado el momento, pero yo sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón. Jamás había convertido a un humano en vampiro, no todos resisten, no todos tienen la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para aceptar que pueden vivir para siempre. Al principio suena como lo más maravilloso del mundo pero la sola idea de la eternidad es demasiado pesada. Un vampiro enloquecido es lo peor que existe. Si Hyoga no soportaba aquello tendría que matarlo y sabía de antemano que no tenía la fuerza para hacer eso. _

_Su sonrisa me alentó a hacerlo así que juntando todas mis fuerzas mordí su cuello de nuevo, esta vez sólo un poco para restablecer lo que por un momento Jean Pierre rompió al morderlo. Lo escuché gemir de nuevo pero no podía detenerme por eso. Luego mordí mi muñeca, lo levanté y puse la herida frente a sus labios. Él comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y volvía a quedar inconsciente a ratos. _

_-Hyoga, tienes que beberla. Tienes que ser tú, no puedo dártela como antes. _

_Obedeció sin chistar. Luego volví a beber de su sangre para fortalecer la conexión y el volvió a beber de la mía. Hicimos lo mismo unas cinco más hasta que repentinamente se desmayó. Sabía que no podía hacerle beber más. Ahora todo dependía de que su cuerpo aceptara la nueva sangre que ahora corría por sus venas. _

_Le llevé hasta la cama y me quedé con él por las siguientes diez horas. Diez horas que fueron un infierno para mí. Podía escuchar perfectamente el crujido de los huesos, los músculos endureciendo, los órganos cambiando. La sangre recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Podía ver los espasmos musculares, cada mueca de dolor en su rostro me hacía sentir más miserable. Trataba de mantenerlo inconsciente ya que estando despierto me hubiera pedido que lo matara y yo no habría podido soportar eso. Pero se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte, me estaba costando mantenerlo dormido. Empezaba a moverse más bruscamente, los espasmos eran más fuertes, las contracciones musculares, los órganos trataban de resistirse pero desde el momento en que mi sangre entró en él ya no había vuelta atrás. Durante diez horas lo vi sufrir sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Y lo peor vendría en la última hora cuando la sangre llegara a su corazón y su cerebro. _

_Fue cuando sentí más miedo. Traté de entrar en contacto con su mente y repentinamente sentí como si toda mi piel se quemara, como si algo me estuviera quemando de adentro hacia afuera. El dolor me hizo apartar la mano de su frente y caí pesadamente al suelo. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, supe que era lo que él estaba sintiendo._

_Ni siquiera yo era capaz de soportar semejante tortura y ahí estaba él. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en mis oídos, chocaban salvajemente contra su pecho. Sabía que la sangre llegaría al cerebro y al corazón al mismo tiempo. Puesto que son los órganos más importantes, la maldición o el don de la inmortalidad los dejaba de últimos. Su corazón seguía palpitando desesperado, pero eso sólo aceleraba la sangre. No estaba seguro de que él fuera soportar así que volví a entrar en su mente y absorbí parte de su dolor para ayudarlo. _

_Sentí como si una estaca se me clavara en el pecho, era absolutamente insoportable. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero sé que ambos nos retorcíamos de dolor, él en la cama y yo en el suelo. Luego llegó el momento en que la sangre llegó al cerebro y fue mucho peor. Me agarraba la cabeza porque sentía que se me iba a partir de en dos. Golpeé el suelo y lo escuché quejarse fuertemente, aunque la verdad no recuerdo quien gritaba mas fuerte si él o yo. Estaba seguro que moriríamos. De pronto sentí el corazón de Hyoga detenerse por completo y todo se sumió en la oscuridad. _

_Desperté una hora después sintiéndome más débil que nunca. Sentía el suelo de madera frio y había neblina que se filtraba por la ventana. Podía ver lo pequeños trozos de madera que se había destruido bajo mi puño cuando golpeé el suelo. El suave latido ajeno al mío me hizo levantarme de golpe, un fuerte mareo casi me tumba pero tenía que verificar que él estaba bien. Me senté en la cama y toqué su mejilla que ahora estaba sólo un poco más fría que antes, pero su temperatura no había bajado tanto como yo esperaba. Ya la sangre había hecho su magia, cualquier pequeña cicatriz o minimo desperfecto de su rostro o cuerpo había desaparecido haciéndolo más hermoso de lo que ya era. Seguía dormido pero ahora respiraba con normalidad y su corazón latía relajadamente. _

_Volví a sentarme en el suelo. Estaba aturdido por todo lo que había pasado. La cabeza me iba a estallar, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. En menos de doce horas Hyoga había pasado de ser un humano egoísta e irresponsable a estar en grave peligro de muerte, para luego soportar horas de tortura y contra todo pronóstico, Hyoga había sobrevivido. El humano había desaparecido. Ahora era un vampiro, pero lo peor aún no había pasado. Ahora faltaba ver qué pasaría cuando despertara. _

_De cualquier manera no podía encargarme de eso ahora, tenía que recuperar mis fuerzas o no podría controlarlo cuando se levantara así que salí a buscar presas animales. Los vampiros podemos alimentarnos de animales pero sólo dependiendo del tamaño de la presa es la cantidad de energía que te devolverá o la sed de sangre que saciará. A mí, lamentablemente no me ayudan mucho pero tenía que hacerlo. Dejé a Hyoga sabiendo que no despertaría en varias horas. _

_Shun tenía razón, cuando desperté ya caía la tarde. No pude abrir los ojos inmediatamente, me dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sentía como si me hubieran sacado de él y me hubieran metido dentro de un cuerpo de acero. Cada músculo era más duro, me sentía más pesado, no podía controlar bien mis movimientos. Por fin pude abrir los ojos y la poca claridad que se filtraba por la ventana me acuchillaba los ojos. Luego los sonidos, las aves, los pequeños animales. Los malditos pájaros me volvían loco, tenían que ser aves enormes para hacer semejante ruido con ese aleteo tan fastidioso. Logré levantarme de la cama pero me tapaba los oídos. Hasta que escuché un suave latido que no era el de mi corazón. Escuché pasos suaves e intranquilos que se acercaban hasta la habitación. El olor era divino, no tenía idea de quién podía ser, dónde estaba yo o qué diablos había pasado. Volví a cerrar los ojos, la claridad hacía que me ardieran. Escuché cómo se corrían las cortinas y pude abrir los ojos de nuevo y para mi sorpresa podía ver perfectamente bien en la oscuridad. Era como la visión nocturna sin el color verde. Todas las cosas conservaban su color solo, en una versión un poco más tenue. _

_Volví a bajar la cabeza. Fue cuando sentí ese fuerte magnetismo que sólo le pertenecía a una persona. De pronto todo regresó de golpe: él bebiendo mi sangre en la sala de su casa, luego el otro vampiro, la pelea, el incendio, la oscuridad, la sangre, esa sangre que había probado que me pareció tan deliciosa y luego el intenso dolor. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba él. Podía verlo perfectamente. Se agachó hasta quedar un poco más abajo que yo y me miró con preocupación. _

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Sé que lo escuché pero no podía responderle nada. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que tenia conociéndolo lo había visto tan hermoso. Si antes me había parecido que su belleza era irreal ahora era todo lo contrario. Llegué a preguntarme por qué razón me había perdido de todos los detalles de su rostro. Sin importarme lo que pudiese pensar de mí tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acaricié sus mejillas. Eran tan suaves, estaba un poco más caliente que yo. Sus labios eran perfectos, sus ojos, todo, todo en él era demasiado perfecto y me tenia hechizado. Pero me atraía aun más ese olor que manaba de él, era tan suave y tan embriagante que sentí cómo se me hacía agua la boca. De pronto él se apartó de mí, se levantó y se alejó un poco. _

_Hyoga parecía estar en un trance. El problema era que sus brillantes ojos dorados me desconcentraban por completo. Los ojos de los vampiros cambian cuando están excitados o cuando tienen hambre. Tuve que apartarme porque sabía que buscaba mi sangre, pero primero tenía que hablar con él. _

_-¿Hyoga, recuerdas algo?- preguntó Shun._

_El retumbar de los pasos en la madera me aturdió._

_-¿Por qué… hay tanto ruido?- se quejó Hyoga tapándose los oídos. _

_-Lo siento, dime si recuerdas algo. ¿Sabes quién eres, recuerdas todo?_

_-Sí recuerdo todo_

_-¿Sabes lo que eres?_

_¿Qué era? Sí. Sabía lo que era. Levanté la vista, lo miré directo a los ojos._

_-Soy como tú._

_-Lo que soy yo… un vampiro- dijo Shun._

_-…Vampiro- dijo Hyoga hundiéndose en sus pensamientos._

_Nunca había escuchado esa palabra. Vampiro. La verdad todo era demasiado confuso. Sentía la tela de la cama con cada centímetro de la piel de mis manos, los pequeños haces de luz que se iban a apagando, las malditas aves gigantes aleteando, el corazón de Shun. Los olores también me llegaban de golpe: la madera envejecida, el polvo, la tierra húmeda…pero la sangre era lo único que me hacía estremecer y sabia que no era mi sangre, era la suya. _

_-¿Qué es todo esto?. Mis sentidos están…_

_-Saturados, lo sé. Cuando un humano está recién nacido como vampiro todos los sentidos y las habilidades nuevas están sobre saturadas. En este momento eres un peligro incluso para mí, creo. La verdad es que no sé mucho de estas cosas. Es la primera vez que lo hago y…se supone que no debí haberlo hecho. _

_-¿Por qué no?. Gracias por hablar en vos baja._

_-No estoy hablando, Hyoga._

_Levanté la vista, confundido por lo que acababa de decirme, estaba absolutamente seguro de que lo había escuchado. El sólo me sonrió con dulzura. _

_-Estás leyendo mi mente- dijo Shun en su mente._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?-_

_-Por la sangre, se ha establecido una conexión entre nosotros. Ahora tú también puedes leer mi mente. Ya no hay barreras entre ambos, nada que nos haga diferentes. _

_-Somos iguales._

_-Exacto. _

_- ¿Dices que estoy sobresaturado?._

_Shun asintió._

_-Los sentidos están al máximo. Todo se ve más brillante, los olores son mucho más fuertes, los sonidos es lo peor de todos, hasta donde sé._

_-Ni que lo digas. Hay unos malditos buitres por ahí que juro que los voy a matar si siguen volando. _

_-Por aquí sólo hay aves pequeñas. Tu fuerza, tus músculos todo está al máximo. Tienes que esperar al menos cuatro o cinco días, creo, para que todo se normalice. Tus sentidos siempre serán más agudos que los de un humano pero nunca tan intensos. Ahora lo más importante es que debes alimentarte, supongo que tienes hambre._

_-Bueno si se siente como el hambre normal, de hecho, no. No tengo hambre. ¿Es eso normal?._

_-No tengo idea- dijo Shun, suspirando- Hyoga, creo que tu eres completamente diferente a un vampiro normal. En este momento yo debería estar luchando contigo para controlarte y sin embargo no estás desesperado por sangre. _

_-Huelo tu sangre y siento que se me hace agua la boca, es lo único que puedo decirte. ¿Por qué dices que soy diferente?_

_-Porque mi sangre es especial, yo…tenía prohibido darle mi sangre a nadie. Es la primera vez que lo hago. Un vampiro siempre obtiene su fuerza primaria del aquel que lo crea. Yo no sé cómo funciona eso, sólo en teoría así que me parece que descubriremos juntos qué tan fuerte eres. _

_Decidí que era momento de levantarme. Lo hice pero las piernas no me respondiendo como yo quería y me tambaleé pero Shun me sostuvo antes de que cayera. Estar tan cerca de él despertó mi hambre, no por cualquier sangre sino por la suya. Recordé que la primera vez que la probé no fue por una mordida sino por un beso. Shun debió leer mi mente porque sonrió tímidamente._

_-Lo siento, no tenía otra manera de hacer que la tomaras- dijo Shun._

_Cuando iba a responderle sentí algo que desvió por completo mi atención. Otro tipo de magnetismo que no tenía nada que ver con el de Shun, uno muy desagradable. Escuché pasos, personas corrían dirección a la cabaña._

_Shun me soltó y me percaté de que él también los había escuchado porque miraba hacia la ventana. _

_-Alguien viene- dijo Hyoga._

_-Lo sé. Los estaba esperando._

_De pronto sentí una tremenda ola de rabia que inundaba mi pecho. Pude ver perfectamente la expresión de ira en su rostro, la extraña aura que lo rodeaba._

_-Hyoga, voy a pedirte que te quedes aquí dentro mientras yo recibo a nuestra visita. _

_-No, espera…_

_-Hyoga- dijo Shun mirándolo-Obedece._

_Su expresión me dejo sembrado en el suelo. Era una orden y aún cuando no me tocó sentí la enorme presión de su poder en mis venas. De haber sido más débil creo que ese mismo poder me habría obligado a inclinarme. Lo vi caminar lentamente hasta salir de la casa sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Mientras salía de la casa pensaba que aún no había olvidado que Hyoga estaba en esta situación por culpa de Jean Pierre. Jamás había pensado en convertirlo en un vampiro, sin embargo, lo cierto era que no tenía idea de qué hacer con nuestras vidas. No podría seguir a su lado siempre, porque en algún momento él se preguntaría por qué envejece y yo no, por qué pierde su belleza y yo sigo exactamente igual que la primera vez que me vio. _

_También es cierto que el sólo hecho de alejarme de él o de verlo morir y partir era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. Y creo que nunca pude hacerlo porque jamás planee quedarme en Venecia. Lo decidí la primera vez que lo vi, cuando él solo tenía doce años. Algo en su mirada me capturó por completo y desde ese día no pude salir de ahí, no pude alejarme de él. Me divertía mucho verlo crecer. Después tuve obligatoriamente que irme. Ahora me preguntaba qué habría pasado si yo no hubiese regresado a Venecia. Hyoga seguramente habría muerto porque estaba claro aquella noche Jean Pierre había ido por él. _

_Bueno, ahora era un hecho que Hyoga había dejado de ser humano, estaba en mis manos y sólo me quedaba encargarme de Jean Pierre. _

_Para cuando Hyoga despertó ya yo tenía una hora de haber regresado de cazar y el perímetro de la casa estaba preparado. Toqué la tierra y sentí los pasos que se cercaban corriendo._

_-Parecen unos…cinco…tal vez más. Muy fuertes, todos clase cinco…siento algunas pisadas más profundas que las demás. Hum, ya veo: Artillería pesada. Muy bien, mejor así. _

_Había dejado intencionalmente ocho gotas de mi sangre esparcidas al alrededor de la casa y ahora haría uso de ella. Activé mi energía de forma que la sangre reaccionara a ella y coloqué ambas manos sobre la tierra._

_-Muro de hierro: Barrera, estrella de ocho puntas- dijo Shun._

_Las ocho gotas de sangre se unieron y crearon una estrella que cubrió toda la cabaña, una barrera semitransparente que separó a Hyoga de la batalla que empezaría pronto. Luego recargué la espalda sobre la pared de la barrera y lo esperé por los siguientes 25 minutos. _


	14. Noche 14

**Noche 14. LA LUNA ES MI ALIADA.**

_El hecho de que nuestros poderes tengan nombres es por simple razón: saber el nombre de una cosa te da poder sobre ella, te da la capacidad para controlarlo, al menos en nuestro mundo. _

_Estar encerrado dentro de una cabaña no era mi idea de diversión. Aun sentía que tenía que controlar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, a ratos aparecían pequeños espasmos musculares y mis sentidos seguían sobresaturados aunque en el momento en el que Shun salió de la cabaña el bosque se sumió en un extraño silencio. _

_Ya había anochecido y el grupo estaba a menos de diez minutos. No entendía por qué Shun me había dejado dentro de la casa con esos diez sujetos corriendo hacia él cargados de esas enormes ansias de matarlo. Podía sentirlos perfectamente, no sabía si él podía pero imaginaba que sí. Esperaba que sí. Eran demasiado fuertes, aunque ahora que su sangre corría por mis venas sabía que no eran rivales para él. Sin embargo una fastidiosa ansiedad me estaba invadiendo y no entendía el por qué._

_Yo sí lo entendía. La barrera había bloqueado nuestra capacidad de comunicarnos mentalmente pero aun era capaz de sentir su nerviosismo e inquietud. Los vampiros somos demasiado territoriales, no nos gusta tener intrusos y tampoco nos gusta encontrarnos con extraños. Generalmente andamos solos o en parejas pero muy rara vez se ven clanes grandes como el que venía en camino. Y cuando se encuentran vampiros muy fuertes en un mismo territorio siempre hay choque de fuerzas, nuestro poder quiere imponerse al de los más débiles y dominarlos a todos, sea para destruirlos o para tenerlos como comida. Eso era lo que Hyoga estaba sintiendo. Él no lo entendía pero su nuevo instinto le indicaba la presencia de peligro y eso ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos. Esperaba que se diera cuenta de que aquellos vampiros no podrían conmigo y aunque no quería que se preocupara por mí, de ninguna manera pensaba dejarlo participar. _

_Cuando hay una lucha entre vampiros fuertes, cada uno tratando de intimidar al otro, sembrando el miedo, se despliega una presión en el ambiente que es demasiado abrumadora. Muchos no lo soportan, es ahí cuando se mide la verdadera fuerza. Los más débiles enloquecen, huyen, mientras que los más fuertes sólo se excitan y se preparan para el siguiente ataque. Algunas veces humanos han quedado en el medio de una batalla de ese tipo y han terminado por perder la cordura definitivamente. Aun cuando yo podía aprovechar la fuerza de Hyoga y el momento para que se alimentara no podía dejarlo estar ahí afuera cuando no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la situación. Ninguno de los dos conocía su fuerza y si llegara a descontrolarse sería una catástrofe ya que en ese momento de la pelea cuando ya ninguno de los involucrados soporta más tiempo sin atacar comienza un frenesí en el que sólo el más fuerte queda en pie. No sobrevive nadie más y eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar ahora. Su ansiedad aumentó de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cuando levanté la vista los vi. _

_-Son Diez-pensó Shun recorriéndolos con la vista- Los dos sujetos enormes son gemelos, deben medir al menos dos metros…_

_-¡Vaya, si te fuiste lejos! Casi me pareció que estabas huyendo, Shun. Me extrañaba, en nuestros encuentros siempre has sido muy atrevido- dijo Jean Pierre._

_-Pues ya ves que no estaba huyendo. Sólo no quería que interrumpieran._

_-Hubiera sido muy desagradable- dijo jean Pierre._

_Realmente deseaba borrar su estúpida sonrisa del rostro pero debía concentrarme. A él, definitivamente lo dejaría de último. Estaban todos frente a mí, ninguno se movía o hablaba. _

_- Todos de clase cinco- pensó Shun-Gracias a la sangre de Hyoga, él es el más fuerte de todos…_

_-Muy bien, dime dónde está mi precioso humano. Asumo que está dentro de la barrera._

_No podía verlos, no me había asomado por la ventana pero podía escucharlos bien. Sabía que estaban ahí, sentía la tensión en el ambiente. Estaba demasiado nervioso y no tenía idea de por qué, lo único que sabía era que quería salir de ahí a costa de lo que fuera._

_-Aquí no hay ningún humano, Jean Pierre- dijo uno de los vampiros._

_-¿Qué, acaso murió mi cachorro de la sangre deliciosa?- preguntó Jean Pierre._

_Cada gesto que hacía me molestaba y más aun sus asquerosos alardes de que Hyoga le perteneciera. Supe que disfrutaría muchísimo arrancándole la cabeza. De cualquier manera, no podía atacarlo, no todavía._

_-Pues no sé si habrá muerto pero lo que hay dentro de la barrera no es un humano, es un vampiro- continuó el vampiro._

_-¿Qué hiciste, Shun?- preguntó Jean Pierre. _

_-¿Qué sucede?. De pronto perdiste el sentido del humor- Dijo Shun sonriendo con malicia._

_-¡¿Lo convertiste en un vampiro? ¡Tú!- rugió el francés._

_-Si lo convirtió él significa que ahora le pertenece. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí salvo que castigarlo por lo que hizo. Los humanos con ese tipo de sangre no deben convertirse en vampiros, deben servir sólo como alimento. _

_-Esperen- dijo la vampiresa._

_La única mujer en el grupo: una vampiresa blanca y de cabello negro me dirigía una mirada lasciva y morbosa que yo encontré bastante desagradable. En realidad, todo lo que viniera de aquel grupo me parecía asqueroso y sólo pensaba en una cosa._

_-Él es muy poderoso, es un clase cinco como nosotros. Él otro también debe ser muy fuerte. Tal vez podamos perdonarlo y traerlo con nosotros, ambos como fuentes de poder. _

_Parecían estar hablando tranquilamente pero yo, aun estando dentro de la casa, de la extraña barrera, podía sentir como los ánimos se caldeaban. _

_-Me gusta la idea. Pero te advierto, el cachorro es mío- dijo Jean Pierre sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios. _

_Comencé a sentir sus ansias por pelear chocando con las mías. Poco a poco, cada uno despertaba su sed de sangre, trataban de hundirme en la desesperación pero mi deseo de destruirlos a todos no se comparaba con el de ellos. Aun todavía no los atacaba y me di cuenta de que eso llamó la atención de uno de ellos. Pronto empezaron a gruñirme suavemente._

_Tuve que taparme los oídos. Escuchar esos rugidos me provocaba una sensación en el estómago muy desagradable. Sentía una enorme presión, demasiada ansiedad, la tensión en el ambiente era espantosa. _

_Los rugidos de los vampiros están hechos para provocar un intenso miedo. Tienen una medida en decibeles parecida a la de los leones. Son una advertencia de peligro, una clara amenaza y una demostración de poder. Mientras más vampiros rugen al mismo tiempo más tensión hay. Las ansias de matar se expresan ahí, por eso no todos lo soportan, sea humano o vampiro. _

_-¡Maldición, cállense!- pensó Hyoga, aun tapándose los oídos._

_-Basta, deténganse todos. Percibo un ansia de pelear dentro de ti que es muy grande- dijo uno de los vampiros- Aun así no nos atacas. Exijo saber por qué. Somos diez contra uno, si lo que quieres es huir sólo entréganos al otro vampiro y te dejaremos._

_-¿Diez contra uno?- preguntó Shun._

_-Exacto. Eres un vampiro de clase cinco, apenas uno de nosotros te iguala en fuerza y somos diez. No tienes escapatoria._

_- Cada vampiro de nivel cinco equivale a unos 250 ghouls- pensó Shun- Siendo ellos diez estoy enfrentándome a 2500 demonios. Mi poder equivale a…_

_-¡Oye, estoy hablando contigo!._

_-Hum. No estoy solo. La luna es mi aliada. Es cierto que quiero destruirlos a todos. Sólo estoy viendo a cual despedazaré primero. _

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Voy a borrarlos de la faz de la tierra- dijo Shun._

_La voz ronca de Shun y la enorme fuerza destructiva que salía cuando decía cada palabra me estaba volviendo loco. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar desesperadamente mientras trataba de no escucharlos, pero era imposible. _

_-Si no pasa algo pronto, yo…-pensó Hyoga._

_-¡Vaya que eres atrevido!-dijo Jean Pierre- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que la luna es tu aliada?. Sólo la luna llena nos llena de energía y hoy hay luna nueva, como puedes ver. No se ve nuestra luna por ninguna parte._

_-Precisamente- susurró Shun sonriendo con malicia._

_Al vampiro que notó mi actitud no debió gustarle mi confianza porque se puso alerta de inmediato. Tres de ellos, a pesar de que creían demasiado en su propio poder no soportaron mi fuerza y comenzaron a temblar de miedo. _

_-Algo anda mal- dijo la vampiresa._

_-¡No se muevan!_

_Pero fue demasiado tarde. Los tres vampiros se dieron la vuelta y corrieron sólo un par de metros cuando fueron cortados en pedazos y estos cayeron al suelo frente a la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. _

_-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?-gritó Jean Pierre._

_-Ahora entiendo. No comprendía por qué se había ido pero ahora lo sé- Dijo uno de sus compañeros- logró que llegáramos justo a tiempo para la luna no veríamos nada de lo que tuviese preparado aquí._

_-Y tienes toda la razón- dijo Shun-¿Quieren ver?._

_Activé mi energía de forma que el grupo pudo ver que el bosque entero era recorrido por una tela de araña de hilos de plata que se encendieron reaccionando a mi poder. En algunos mermó su confianza en su fuerza mientras que en otros solo aumentó su deseo de aniquilarme. Pocos vampiros, aun siendo de clase cinco tienen la capacidad de manipular metales y yo soy uno de ellos. _

_-¿Saben que es lo mejor de todo?- continuó Shun- que la trampa de hilos poco a poco se va cerrando así que no tienen otra opción que enfrentarse a ellos y sufrir las mismas consecuencias que sus compañeros o seguir hacia adelante, el único espacio libre que hay, que es precisamente donde estoy yo. Así que dejemos de hablar y pasemos a lo bueno ¿quieren?, me estoy impacientando. _

_-¿Cómo se atreve?- protestó la vampiresa._

_-No te preocupes, preciosa, tú serás la primera- dijo Shun relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo perversamente._

_-¡Maldito!- gritó Jean Pierre._

_Ahí estalló la pelea. Tanto la vampiresa como Jean Pierre se fueron contra mí pero lo esquivé para tomarla a ella por el cuello y hacerla estallar desde adentro. Destruí algunos de sus órganos pero no los suficientes para matarla sino para provocarle un dolor insoportable que la dejó en el suelo botando sangre por la boca. Los gemelos gigantes me sorprendieron al no atacarme a mí sino a la barrera, la golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas. Traté de llegar a ellos pero otros tres vampiros me cerraron el paso y me atacaron con esferas de fuego por lo que tuve que saltar para esquivarlos. En el aire tanto Jean Pierre como su compañero me atacaron, desvié sus ataques con la mente pero el otro vampiro logró llegar hasta mí, tomarme del cuello y lanzarme contra la tierra desde una distancia de varios metros. Quedé aturdido durante escasos segundos pero logré apartarme de un salto justo antes de que ambos cayeran sobre mí. La barrera ocupaba el 20% de mi energía por lo que al atacarla los hermanos también me lastimaban a mí. Jean Pierre volvió a atacarme usando las esferas de fuego pero mi velocidad era muy superior a la de ellos y la usé para colocarme detrás de los tres vampiros que protegían a los hermanos. De esa forma Jean Pierre hizo estallar a uno de ellos y yo logré tomar a uno por detrás mientras que el tercero se alejaba de nosotros. Ninguno me atacó en un intento por proteger a su compañero pero yo no pensaba usarlo como escudo, puse la mano en su espalda y lo incendié desde adentro._

_-Cinco menos- dijo Shun. _

_La cantidad de emociones que sentía aun estando dentro de la barrera era demasiado intensa. El miedo se estaba apoderando de algunos de ellos, pero la emoción que predominaba era el deseo de matar. Yo no soportaba más, su frenesí terminó por arrastrarme con ellos. _

_Me di cuenta en medio de la pelea. Justo cuando acaba de lanzar a uno de los hermanos contra los hilos mientras que recibí un fuerte golpe del otro que me lanzó contra unos árboles. Los tres se me vinieron encima pero usé el árbol arrancado de raíz y lo lancé contra ellos logrando herir de gravedad al compañero de Jean Pierre y tumbar al otro al suelo. Fui directo contra el asqueroso francés a quien quería destruir desde un principio cuando la barrera comenzó a quebrarse ya que era atacada desde adentro. _

_-Maldición. Hyoga perdió el control.- pensó Shun._

_La lucha entre Jean Pierre y yo estaba en un punto muerto. Yo había atrapado el cuello del francés entre los hilos que aun tenía conmigo pero él logró poner la mano directamente sobre mi corazón. _

_-¡Pero qué predicamento!- dijo Jean Pierre-Pareces más fuerte que nosotros pero estoy más cerca de matarte a ti que tu a mí. Además aun tengo dos compañeros que están por levantarse. Si acaso llegaras a matarme, en la posición en la que estas no te moverás con la velocidad suficiente para esquivarlos. Y si no te mueves yo te mataré. Además el cachorro esta pugnando por salir por lo que él también esta lastimándote. ¿Qué harás, Shun?_

_Él tenía razón. De nueve de cada diez estrategias que se me ocurrieran yo perdía. Lo mataba pero moría con él. Tampoco estaba preocupado por el resultado, no tenia ningunas intenciones de morir así que usé la única carta que quedaba para quitarme de encima a los compañeros de Jean Pierre. Liberé la barrera y Hyoga salió disparado, completamente enloquecido, arrastrado por el frenesí de la pelea. Cuando salió atacó al primero que se encontró, el gigante que trató de detener su embestida pero le fue imposible, Hyoga lo superó por mucho. El gigante le lanzó un zarpazo para nada lo detenía. Enterró el puño en el pecho del vampiro y le sacó el corazón, el cual estalló en su mano. Yo aproveché la distracción para enfocarme en Jean Pierre. Liberé los hilos, y antes de que se diera cuenta aparté la mano de mi pecho y puse la mía sobre su estomago para hacer estallar parte de sus órganos internos. _

_Luego Hyoga se fue contra el compañero herido de Jean Pierre, pero éste lo atacó con las esferas de fuego haciéndolo retroceder. También logró hacerlo enfadar aun más. Cuando Hyoga salió de la barrera nuestra conexión mental volvió a abrirse y eso permitió que su locura me invadiera. Me costó mucho no perder la cordura y dejarme llevar por ese frenesí que él sentía. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría porque después tendría que controlarlo a él o nos mataríamos entre los dos. Aun cuando el compañero de Jean Pierre hacia lo imposible por mantener a Hyoga a raya éste pronto lo alcanzó. _

_Mientras tanto yo tomé a Jean Pierre del cuello._

_-Es tu turno, vas a devolverme cada gota de sangre que le sacaste- dijo Shun._

_Vi el miedo en sus ojos pero ya nada me detendría. Lo mordí y bebí toda su sangre, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor de la sangre de Hyoga. Él por su parte terminó con la vampiresa y más por instinto que por experiencia se alimentó de ella. Lo que nos dejaba a él y a mí. Cuando levantó la vista hacia mí y me gruñó fuertemente supe que no me había reconocido. _

_-Hyoga…_

_Antes de que me diese cuenta lo tenía sobre mí. Estaba tratando de ahorcarme, su fuerza era descomunal. Aun cuando yo lograba mantenerlo a raya él estaba encima de mí por lo que tenía ventaja. Usé las piernas para quitármelo de encima y lo estrellé contra un árbol pero él se levantó inmediatamente y volvió a embestirme. De pronto sentí que algo me quemaba desde adentro y supe que era él atacándome con poder del fuego. Aunque no era demasiado fuerte logró desestabilizarme por lo que tuve que soltarlo y brincar para alejarme de él. _

_-¡Hyoga, cálmate!- rugió Shun._

_Era imposible llegar a él y en ese momento era más fuerte que yo por lo que no tardó en superarme y volver a tirarme al suelo. Esta vez clavó mis manos sobre el suelo y me fue imposible soltarme de su férreo agarre. Sus ojos brillaban encendidos y lentamente olió mi cuello aspirando el olor de la sangre que estaba buscando. _

_En ese momento él había ganado._

_-Confío en ti- dijo Shun en su mente._

_Pasó la lengua por mi cuello, encendiendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Nunca en mi vida he estado en mayor peligro de morir que en ese momento y por irónico que parezca encontraba la situación demasiado excitante. Él era el primero en beber mi sangre, nadie había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para imponerse sobre mí de esa manera. Nadie había llamado mi atención como él. La conexión psíquica me hizo experimentar cada pequeña sensación que irrumpió en su cuerpo mientras bebía mi sangre. La tremenda excitación me hizo estremecer, sentí como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo temblaba por la ola de calor que me invadió. Toda era una mezcla de sensaciones tanto suyas como mías. Luego él hundió aun más sus colmillos en mi garganta hasta que perdí el conocimiento. _

_Algo dentro de mí me gritaba que me detuviera. Estaba cegado por la locura, el frenesí de la pelea en la que había caído pero más me enloquecía el olor de su sangre. Tenerlo a mi merced, dominado por completo fue algo que encontré tremendamente erótico. Y luego ese sabor tan delicioso, dios, ese sabor, era indescriptible el placer que sentía con cada gota de su sangre. _

_La cabeza me daba vueltas, cada parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba al enorme poder que estaba ingiriendo. Segundo a segundo bebía y quería mas, luego bebía de nuevo y volvía a querer más, mucho más, no podía detenerme. Pero en medio de la locura en la que me sumía su sangre, sentía como su vida se escapaba lentamente. Su corazón latía un poco más lento cada vez. Por un instante de breve conciencia supe que si no paraba en ese mismo instante él moriría entre mis brazos. Ese pensamiento, esa oscura imagen de mi futuro sin él y el gemido de dolor que sentí salir de su garganta funcionaron para que retrocediera inmediatamente. Solté sus muñecas pero él no luchaba, nunca lo hizo. Su rostro se ladeó, estaba completamente inconsciente y su corazón latía al mínimo. Pasé de la gloria a la miseria en un instante. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos pero él no respondía. Sabía que estaba vivo, que aun había manera de que despertara pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo cuando yo quería._

_-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me dejaste hacer eso?- pensó Hyoga-No luchaste. Más te vale que despiertes. _

_Me aparté de su lado para ver que el bosque estaba semi destruido, los cadáveres de los vampiros aun yacían allí, algunos en pedazos otros quemados pero nada de eso me importaba. Sabía que no había sangre entre esos cuerpos que lo ayudara a despertar, ninguno olor era más delicioso, ninguno de ellos era más fuerte que él. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo llevé hasta la habitación donde lo acosté en la cama. Todavía mis sentidos estaban saturados pero una extraña somnolencia me invadió. Me acosté a su lado y lo acerqué a mi pecho para rodearlo con los brazos ya que sentía su cuerpo un poco más frío de lo normal. Sólo me enfocaba en escuchar su corazón que, aunque de forma muy pausada, seguía latiendo. _

_-Por favor, despierta ¿quieres?. Detesto sentir esto, esta ansiedad. No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo, pero no juegues más ¿está bien?. Despierta…._

_Debió vencerme el repentino cansancio porque no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté a la mañana siguiente y él seguía entre mis brazos en exactamente la misma posición en la que recuerdo haberlo dejado. No me atreví a abrir los ojos pero tampoco era necesario: el retumbar fuerte, estable y sobre todo saludable de los latidos de su corazón me trajo de golpe a la realidad. _

_Tomé su rostro con las manos pero él seguía dormido. Su cuerpo había recuperado parte de lo que yo creía era su temperatura normal. _

_-Vamos mejorando- pensó Hyoga sonriendo._

_Miré hacia la ventana y me levanté para abrirla un poco. El suave haz de luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas me causaba ardor en los ojos y los olores de la casa aún me chocaban en la nariz por lo que supuse que mis sentidos seguían saturados. Volví a mirarlo, sus largos cabellos estaban desparramados sobre la tela blanca y escondían su rostro de mí. Aparté los mechones rebeldes y su embriagante belleza volvió a capturarme. Ahora que, finalmente, estaba tranquilo y que tenía estos nuevos ojos que me mostraban tal cual era él realmente no podía hacer otra cosa que fijar en mi mente cada detalle de sus perfectas facciones. Ya que tenía el tacto también saturado iba a aprovecharlo, de algo tenía que servir semejante exageración de sentidos. _

_Recorrí la piel de sus mejillas con la punta de los dedos, los pómulos marcados, la frente llana, la nariz perfilada y me detuve justo antes de llegar a sus labios. Presté especial atención al latido desbocado de mi corazón, las fulanas mariposas en el estómago, mis deseos casi irrefrenables de abrazarlo, de tenerlo aún más cerca. _

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces sentir esto? _

_De pronto un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cuando acaricié su mejilla con la palma de la mano. Seguía dormido pero se movía un poco, pegando el rostro a mi mano, parecía querer hundirse en la caricia. Casi me pareció que ronroneaba y eso me causaba mucha gracia. Cerré los ojos por un instante. Un instante en el que él los abrió y clavó su mirada brillante sobre la mía. No pude moverme ni decirle nada._

_-Siempre me han hechizado sus ojos. No tengo idea de por qué o cómo lo hace- pensó Hyoga._

_Por un momento parecía seguir dormido, por lo que me permití dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos que estaban, está de más decir, todos enfocados en él. Pero las casi imperceptibles expresiones de su rostro me llamaron la atención. De hecho cada una de ellas encajaba con mis pensamientos. De pronto recordé algo muy importante: él podía leer mi mente. _

_Eso pasó a ser un momento realmente incómodo. Pasé de no poder decirle nada porque sus ojos me tenían embelesado a no poder articular una palabra que diera una explicación, si se quiere decente para lo que yo estaba pensando. Sé que trataba de no reírse pero debo suponer que la expresión de mi rostro no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. La vergüenza me estaba matando. Además ¿por qué tenía yo que estar pensado en esas cosas, de donde había salido eso?. Repentinamente sentí sus manos tomarme de la camisa y antes de que me diese cuenta estábamos rodando sobre la cama directo al piso contra el cual impactó mi cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo, soportando el peso de Shun sobre mí. Luego él se levantó y se cerró las cortinas inmediatamente mientras yo recuperaba el equilibrio._

_-¿Quién abrió las cortinas? ¿Estás bien, Hyoga?- preguntó Shun preocupado._

_-Déjame que le pregunte a mi cabeza- dijo Hyoga tocándosela-¿Qué pasa?._

_-¿Tu las abriste?- preguntó Shun agachándose al nivel de Hyoga._

_-Sí. ¿No debería?. _

_-No, de hecho no- dijo Shun _

_Hyoga no dejaba de sorprenderme. Aun tenía frescos sus pensamientos en mi mente pero debía encargarme de lo más evidente: Hyoga no estaba ardiendo vivo._

_Revisé sus brazos y sus manos, ignorando su mirada de confusión y dejé de ultimo su rostro._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Se supone, y digo se supone porque está claro que no es tu caso, que los vampiros recién nacidos no deben exponerse a la luz del sol. Verás, somos seres nocturnos. Especialmente la luna llena alimenta, de cierta forma, nuestro poder. Es por eso que exponerse al sol, que es todo lo contrario a la luna, tiene justamente el efecto contrario en nosotros. Drena nuestro poder y lo lleva al mínimo, de forma que es como si volviésemos a ser humanos pero perdiéramos la sangre vampírica y como es ella la que nos da vida entonces simplemente nos quémanos y morimos. ¿Ves por qué no es tu caso?, no veo que te estés muriendo. _

_-Ah. Entiendo. Bueno…sólo fueron unos segundos, la claridad todavía me molesta._

_-Eso no importa, al menos alguna quemadura debías tener pero veo que no hay nada._

_No dije nada pero la situación se me hizo demasiado graciosa y sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír. Si Shun quería romper con el momento y darme un respiro para que no me sintiera tan avergonzado definitivamente lo había logrado._

_-No le veo el chiste- dijo Shun enarcando una ceja-realmente me asustaste._

_-Y tu a mí, créeme- dijo Hyoga riendo. _

_No paraba de reírme y empeoré cuando lo vi cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otra dirección, enfadado conmigo. Otra de sus gestos que descubrí que me encantaba._

_Debió volver a leer mi mente porque volteo a verme para hundirme en la vergüenza de nuevo. Esto de la conexión psíquica era demasiado problemático. Lo que no entendía era por qué lo estaba viendo con otros ojos, por decirlo así. Aun cuando en esa época muchos nobles buscaban tanto compañía femenina como masculina yo nunca entré en esa liga, no me llamaba la atención pero Shun era otro tema que me aturdía y confundía demasiado. _

_-¿Por qué estas tan confundido?- pregunto Shun._

_-¿Te parece poco?. De la noche a la mañana pasé de ser un humano común y corriente con un amigo no tan corriente a ser un vampiro. No tengo la menor idea de qué significa eso, no sé cuáles son mis habilidades, qué puedo o no hacer. Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Después pase de ser un vampiro con conciencia y medio drogado a ser un vampiro enloquecido que de hecho te superó y luego...tu sangre…- dijo Hyoga recordando repentinamente._

_-¿Qué pasa con mi sangre?._

_-No puedo ni acercarme a ti, Shun. ¡Ayer casi te maté!_

_-Pero no lo hiciste._

_-¡Estuve muy cerca!. Jamás lo haré de nuevo._

_-Hyoga, yo…_

_-Sé lo que piensas, literalmente y no, no lo haré otra vez. No sabes lo terrible que me sentí después de eso, el miedo a…_

_-…_

"_A perderte". Lo escuché claramente en su mente. Me causaba mucho pesar su confusión pero por otro lado me alegraba saber que estaba perfectamente cuerdo. Ahora sólo teníamos que aclarar todas las dudas. Me mordí la muñeca, dejé que la sangre manara de ella, sólo unas pocas gotas pero suficientes para enloquecerlo. _

_-Si vamos a viajar juntos no quiero que sea como unos perfectos extraños. Me fastidia tu distanciamiento.- dijo Shun con sarcasmo._

_-Esto no es-dijo Hyoga._

_-Ya conoces el olor, sé que te gusta así que decide: tómala o déjala- continuó Shun._

_-No, no puedo…_

_-Mira, Hyoga. Sólo nos alimentamos de sangre y en ocasiones de la energía de los humanos. No hay nada más. ¿Qué sentiste cuando bebiste la sangre del otro vampiro anoche?_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-¡Enfócate!- dijo Shun- ¿Te gustó tanto cómo mi sangre? _

_-…No. Ni por equivocación se parecía a la tuya. ¿Puedes por favor alejar esa mano?_

_-No. Precisamente por eso no voy a hacerlo. Yo siempre pude oler tu sangre, no sabes cuánto me atraía, cuanto lo deseaba. Me obligué a estar cerca de ti para combatir eso y ahora es tu turno. Me dijiste que querías que viajáramos juntos. Si así será entonces tendrás que aprender a controlarte. Tienes razón en algo: ni yo sé cuáles son tus habilidades pero vamos a descubrirlas después de esto. Yo sigo débil por la pérdida de sangre y por eso mi olor no es tan potente pero eso cambiará dentro de algunas horas. Si no puedes soportarlo tendré que matarte y yo…no soy capaz de hacer eso. No soy capaz de lastimarte- dijo Shun suavemente- Así que es ahora o nunca. _

_Percibí cada cambio en el tono de su voz. A veces firme, otras no tanto, pero siempre con la sinceridad marcada en cada una de sus palabras. Tenía toda la razón, no podía huir de eso, tenía que enfrentarlo pero como desconocía mi propio cuerpo tenía mucho miedo de flaquear y lanzarme de nuevo sobre él y que terminara matándolo. _

_-Tienes que intentarlo- dijo Shun leyendo los pensamientos de Hyoga._

_No quería acercarme a él aunque el cuerpo me lo pidiera a gritos. La herida parecía estarse cerrando por lo que Shun volvió a morderse. Esta vez un poco de su sangre quedó en sus labios y perdí el control de mi cuerpo. En menos de dos segundos estaba a escasos centímetros, no de su mano sino de sus labios. Trataba de detenerme pero estaba luchando contra un deseo que no hacía otra cosa más que crecer y arremolinarse en mi pecho provocándome una fuerte ola de calor. De alguna manera la combinación de la sangre con los labios de Shun se me antojaba demasiado irresistible. La herida volvió a cerrarse, de modo que sólo me quedó la sangre de sus labios. Lo miré a los ojos y vi que brillaban un poco y un extraño olor surgió de cada poro de su piel. Me gustaba pero no sabía que era. De pronto me di cuenta de que él estaba tardando demasiado en apartarse de mí que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Traté de moverme pero ese nuevo olor me estaba enloqueciendo, lo único que quería era acercarme más a él._

_-¿A qué hueles?- Preguntó Hyoga sensualmente._

_Sentí cómo se me erizaba la piel con la cercanía del Hyoga. No podía apartarme de él, su olor, ajeno al de su sangre también me atraía demasiado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad batiendo de mi piel ese aroma que él desconocía pero que le gustaba. Era un momento de descubrimiento para los dos. Nuevas sensaciones que si antes estuvieron camufladas por la amistad ahora afloraban fuertes y decididas a hacerse notar. Ese era el momento de saber qué pasaría con nosotros, por qué nuestro cuerpos nos pedían acortar la distancia entre ambos, por qué pedían más contacto. Decidí eliminar la duda en su mente._

_-Es adrenalina. _

_-¿Estas asustado?_

_-No- dijo Shun acercándose un poco más a Hyoga-Excitado._

_Una nueva ola de calor invadió mi cuerpo, más fuerte que la anterior gracias a su atrevimiento. En ese momento, cuando supe que su cuerpo recibía bien mi acercamiento todas las dudas en mi mente se esfumaron. Lo cierto era que, vampiro o no, Shun me atraía desesperadamente y ahora sólo pensaba en saciar esa hambre que tenía de él. Pronto descubrí que cómo vampiro las sensaciones de mi cuerpo eran tremendamente más fuertes que cómo humano porque jamás había estado tan excitado como en ese momento, postergando intencionalmente el atrapar sus labios con los míos. La excitación en su cuerpo incrementó los latidos de su corazón, sentí el calor saliendo de cada poro de su piel, su sangre ardiendo debajo de ésta. _

_-Di algo, detenme, por favor- dijo Hyoga. _

_-No- dijo Shun._

_Inmediatamente después, incapaz de detenerme y sabiendo que él no iba a hacerlo rocé sus labios con los míos. Luego tomé su rostro entre mis manos y terminé besándolo. Bebí las gotas de sangre de sus labios y volví a sentir cómo necesitaba desesperadamente de ella pero tenía que soportarlo porque de hecho sus labios me parecieron mucho más deliciosos. Luego él tomó mi rostro y acrecentó el contacto. El olor de su cuerpo se intensificó, destilaba un deseo que me pareció estuvo escondido por mucho tiempo y que ahora tomaba el control por completo y nublaba su mente. A pesar de la locura en la que estábamos hundidos ambos nos tomamos el tiempo necesario para disfrutar de la gama de sensaciones tan turbadoras que sentíamos sólo con besarnos. Aun llevados por el deseo él se acercó mucho más a mí de modo que recosté la espalda sobre el borde de la cama mientras él se sentaba sobre mí y yo lo abrazaba. Lo necesitaba aun más cerca así que pronto la sangre dejó de importarme y busqué su lengua. Cuando lo hice escuché un gemido salir de su garganta y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente provocándome un desborde de excitación que me causó un leve mareo. No podía creer lo fuertes que eran la sensaciones, estaba seguro de que explotaría de no ser porque un estúpido ataque de moralidad cubrió mi mente. Él lo percibió y fue como si de pronto se hubiese apagado el interruptor de la excitación porque el olor de su cuerpo cambió completamente y perdí la conciencia. _


End file.
